Бездомный
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Америке не хватило времени, проведённого вместе с Британией, и теперь он готов конпенсировать это. Но Великобритании больше нет.
1. Ответное письмо

«Дорогой Альфред,

Запоздало отвечаю на твоё письмо, так как, признаюсь, оно привело меня в смятение, и я долго не мог написать подходящего ответа. Не нужно было присылать письмо, ты мог бы просто взять и прийти лично. Неожиданная робость с твоей стороны — как прикажешь реагировать?

Я всё-таки поясню основные трудности.

Если время не смогло излечить старые раны, нам придётся сделать выбор. Можем похоронить прошлое, чтобы не портить отношения в настоящем, или обсудить эти проблемы. В любом случае, мы вновь будем переходить границы, которые не посмел бы перейти никто другой. Мы припомним самые некрасивые моменты жизни друг друга в самое неподходящее время. Как же я ненавижу это, ты бы только знал.

Твои сверхпланы могут здорово отяжелять мне жизнь, потому как ты только отдаляешься, даже если сам этого не замечаешь. Не могу сказать точно, удивился ли я, узнав, что ты соскучился по старику. В тот день я напился.

Хочешь, чтобы мы вели себя, как друзья? Советую подумать над этим тщательнее. Ведь мы всегда были и будем больше, чем могут быть друзья, неужели не понимаешь? И не говори слов про то, что ты мой бывший брат. Наша кровь смешалась навеки, и, как бы далеки мы не были географически или по жизненному опыту, мы не потеряем друг друга. Я обещаю быть твоим союзником, я обещаю свою помощь, если это будет необходимо. На это ты точно можешь расчитывать, если, конечно, не будут задеты мои самые личные интересы.

Подожди, когда-нибудь Море Мрака обмельчает, и мы сможем ходить друг к другу прямо по неглубокой воде. Подожди немного и извини, что заставляю тебя ждать, но давай не будем сближаться так скоро, как ты этого бы хотел. Знаю я тебя. Прочитаешь это и скоро постучишься в мою дверь. Нетрудно представить то, во что моя жизнь превратится, если соглашусь на стремительное сближение. Хаос. Возможно, тебя напугает то, как я хвораю порой из-за неприятных воспоминаний. Не хочу, чтобы ты видел.

Сейчас мне нужна передышка, меня недавно снова ранили некоторые проблемы на экономическом фронте... Но если я не справлюсь с этим, то как я смогу справиться с тобой? Ведь у меня закончились все инструменты, какие я мог взять в свои руки пару веков назад. Все косы, бороздники и грабли, и даже святая вода, которой я украдкой окрапывал моё любимое поле.

У меня больше нет инструментов, чтобы заботиться о, как ты это назвал, запустении в твоей душе. Я действительно растерял всё, что могло бы пригодиться. Из меня не самый лучший пахарь, верно?

Но я дам тебе столько своего времени, сколько смогу.

Как ты называешь то, что предлагаешь нам сделать? Upgrade? Только не предлагай мне строить мост через океан, который нас «свяжет», ладно? Вся книжная фантастика про Трансатлантический навевает странные чувства. Ведь кто-то один из нас будет строить его быстрее, а кто-то запоздает или же вовсе передумает. Уверен, что вторым буду я.

Искренне твой,

Артур Кёркленд».

P.S. Ты никогда не задумывался о том, почему Франция картавит? Кажется, у него Рокфор к зубам прилип.


	2. Шесть дней

Вечером, где-то в семь, Америка возвращался домой из супермаркета с огромными пакетами в руках, поэтому долго мучался с процессом открытия двери. Сегодня он собирался особенно хорошо поужинать! Стейки, стейки!

— Тони, отнеси это всё на кухню, о'кей? — парень уже поздоровался со своим серым другом и потопал в гостиную. Руки у него опять были заняты, на сей раз тарелкой с мандаринками.

Неделька выдалась не из лёгких; нагружали работой Альфреда намного сильнее, чем обычно. Метеорологи особенно бесили, ровно как и бесились сами. Что-то в их системах дало сбой.

А сегодня, в последний день этой ужасной недели Альфред расслабился и даже чуствовал себя в приподнятом настроении.

«Завтра буду спать весь день!» — он загорелся новой и непривычной идеей для себя. Ему всё-таки нужно время для подзарядки.

— Проснусь к ужину! Отключу нах телефон, нет, все три телефона! И факс ждёт та же участь. Достали они меня, — Америка был такой счастливый.

Он сбросил с плеч свою тёмную куртку и неряшливо отбросил куда-то... Куда-то в сторону любимого кресла. Одежда зацепилась за подлокотник, но вскоре из-за собственного веса съехала вниз и теперь комком лежала на полу.

Почему Ал не избавился уже от своей тарелки с цитрусами, непонятно; Джонс так и ходил с ней по дому, делая свои обычные дела. Запихнул в рот кусок пирога, отключал различные мобильные устройства в разных частях дома, спрятал от себя свой сотовый и наконец-то доел пирог. На тарелку с фруктами в левой руке американец покосился с лёгким недоумением. Почему он до сих пор её держит? Альфред на короткий миг нахмурился, как старик.

Что-то его тревожило. Что-то дома не так.

«Здесь кто-то был до меня...» — чутьё некого супергероя всколыхнулось и подсказало Америке вернуться в гостиную. Вернуться задним ходом.

Джонс так и сделал, а атмосфера в, казалось бы, самой просторной и светлой комнате стала какой-то неприятной и заставила напрячься. Америка склонился над всё тем же креслом, нависая над спинкой — и там обнаружил довольно странную галлюцинацию в виде... Артура Кёркленда, преспокойно сидящего здесь, у него дома, как будто бы он тут Метрополия!

Альфред застыл, как каменное изваяние, с презабавнейшим удивлением на лице. То есть... Англия тут уже давно сидит, да?

Этот эффект, как в кино — вроде, и можно заметить ключевую деталь в картине, но камера упрямо не показывает эту деталь целиком, а та виднеется мутным образом где-то на заднем плане. И вдруг камера резко! переносится к этой детали и охватывает её в полный рост.

Не знаешь, как и реагировать.

— Хм-м, — Америка до сих пор думал, что ему кажется; что видит невозможное, поэтому свободной от ноши рукой он цапнул Артура за щёку.

— Ну-ка! — Арти ударил его по той самой ладони.

— Англия?! — Альфред выронил фрукты и посуду, всплеснув руками. — Это не можешь быть ты!

Мандаринки покатились по светлому ковру, а англосаксам сейчас совершенно не до них. Осколки разбитой посуды словно по волшебству исчезали, кажется, Тони пришёл ненадолго и прибрался, издавая различные звуки, и заставляя тем самым Англию морщиться от непривычки — слишком громко и резко этот «питомец» разговаривает. Тем не менее, и на него никакого внимания не обратили.

— Отчего ты так отчаянно сопротивляешься тому, чтобы меня видеть? — Англия положил ногу на ногу. Он выглядел растроенным.

— Просто ты обычно предупреждаешь, перед тем, как заявляться, — Альфред до сих пор был под впечатлением от собственной реакции. Серый человечек оставил их наедине, ляпнув что-то нецензурное, и хозяин дома постарался подавить нервный смешок. — И я ничему не сопротивляюсь.

— Ты прошёл мимо меня уже около шести раз...

— А это всё не просто так, — Америка начал понимать причины столь внезапного визита старшего брата, потому и смутился. — Ты получил моё письмо и пришёл, чтобы его обсудить? Да? Я с нетерпением этого ждал!

— Да-да, я тебе уже ответил, — как-то равнодушно Артур закивал в ответ. — Мой письменный ответ дойдёт до тебя, тогда мы это и обсудим. А сейчас я возвращаюсь в свою страну. Приятно было тебя увидеть.

Парень поднялся с пригретого местечка — узнал то, что хотел — и молча направился к выходу, потсукивая каблуками ботинок.

— Я отправил его тебе три месяца назад! — Америка сделал шаг в сторону британца, и Англии пришлось остановиться, обернувшись через плечо.

— До встречи, Америка, — англичанин не умел прощаться, а если делал это, то слишком уж грубо у него получалось.

— Зачем ты приходил? — Америку огорчал этот побег из его дома. Он не видел причин для подобных действий.

— Узнать, — бросил Артур.

Было видно, что он с нетерпением ждёт, когда его отпустят.

— И ты больше ничего не хочешь сказать мне? Подумай, — вот же привязался Джонс. — Может есть что-то, что требует моего внимания.

— Хм-м... Пожалуй, нет, если бы мне нужно было сказать что-то, я бы сказал, ведь с памятью у меня всё в порядке, — Арти лишь разводит руками.

— Врёшь! Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать! — Америка бесцеремонно указал на этого обманщика пальцем. Знал, что Артур странно ведёт себя, значит, что-то случилось. Вот, даже на наглость не отреагировал, только взглядом первооткрывателя взглянул на устремлённый в его сторону палец. И ни упрёка с его стороны!

«Англия пришёл раньше меня и когда я носился мимо, он не подозвал меня и не пытался привлечь внимание. Он волновался! Что-то происходит!»

Сэр Кёркленд потёр подбородок в задумчивости. Радужка зелёных глаз была особенно яркой в эти моменты.

— Нет, — он не очень-то отчаянно сопротивлялся разговору. — Хотя да, хочу! — совсем не отчаянно. Что-то, явно серьёзная причина, заставила его передумать. — Это правда ненадолго, я ведь улетаю через час. Ты присядь вон... на тот диван, я много времени не займу.

Альфред готов был поклясться, что Артур неуверенно оглядывается по сторонам и особенно тоскливо смотрит на родственника.

— Ага, сядем, — Альфред протёр глаза. Он уже не знал, чего ждать. А пока преодалевал расстояние до упомянутого диванчика, успел придумать вот что:

«Америка, прости, но я в ярости сжёг твоё письмо. Ты идиот, не пиши мне больше такие странные вещи!» или же: «Альфред, пообещай мне не утруждать себя больше в сочинении подобной чепухи...» или: «Я не знаю, как сказать тебе об этом... Но я таки крутил пальцем у виска!» — да-да, возможно, Артур деликатно попросит его никогда не предлагать налаживать их отношения. И проблема в том, что Англия знает, что этим обидит Джонса.

«Нет, он сказал, что поговорим об этом в другой раз. Значит, тут что-то ещё. Но что может быть серьёзнее?» — Альфред не мог позволить себе растеряться. Он должен был скрывать своё волнение, душить его.

Когда парни уселись, Америка вспомнил об одном важном моменте. Артур уже открыл было рот, чтобы завести разговор, но Америка подался вперёд, едва не соскальзывая с дивана.

— Размораживай ещё один стейк! То-о-они! — американец закричал в сторону кухни. — Только самый маленький выбирай, а то Арти у нас... малоежка, — он подобрал для Кёркленда наиболее подходящий термин. Сам Америка — страна состоятельная, у него стейк все девятьсот грамм весит, а британцу хватает и простого бифштекса, чтобы насытиться.

— Малоежка? — а вот Англия себя таковым не считал.

— Ага. Ты даже похудел!

— Ха, не могу сказать о тебе того же.

— Ну давай уже к делу, — поторопил Америка, придвинувшись ближе и выжидающе на Артура уставившись.

Несмотря на самый обыденный вид, который только может быть у англичанина — его томное безразличие, — было заметно, как скорлупа, за которой он прячет душу, даёт небольшие трещины. Нервный стук пальцев по обшивке мебели, или вот: Артур прячет взгляд в уголках комнаты, рассматривая совершенно неинтересующие его вещи.

— Так вот, Америка, ты слышал...

— А как ты попал сюда?! — громко перебил Альфред. — Ты изобрёл что-то новое, чтобы мне подгадить, и решил этим поделиться?

— Нет, дело не в этом, — Кёркленд серьёзно нахмурился, подбирая нужные слова. И вдруг закусил губу.

Америка тут же выбросил из головы всякие подозрения.

— Расскажи, что у тебя стряслось? Ты пойдёшь войной на меня? На тебе лица нет.

— О, Альфред... Нет! В этом мире не мне развязывать англо-американские! Слышал про «девятый вал»?

— Конечно, — Америка мужественно проигнорировал упоминание войн и кивнул.

— Представь эту гигантскую волну, — Артур, кажется, пытался напугать зловещим голосом.

_...Великобритания сидит на возвышении в неизвестно откуда взявшихся развалинах, очевидно, его же собственной Империи, и взгляд его направлен к горизонту. Линия не безупречно ровная, а ненормально изогнутая. Подступает грозный Девятый вал. Кёркленд сводит густые брови к переносице..._

— Я представил.

— Глаза закрой. — Необычные просьбы с английской стороны сыпались. — Так вот, представь, как эта смертоносная волна движется на меня.

_...Англия успевает отвернуться от брызг в последний момент, защищая своё безупречное, не искажённое страхом лицо рукой, согнутой в локте... На фоне синей, чернеющей стены океана он оказался слишком хрупким. Не имел над ней никакой власти... _Америка, хватит мечтать!

— Ты сейчас про мои слёзы? — он почему-то искал в словах Кёркленда скрытую иронию.

— Нет, — вздохнул британец, но тут до него дошёл смысл слов, и он подавился воздухом. — Что?!

Американец, послушно закрывающий себе ладошками глаза (видимо, для лучшего эффекта?) весело ухмыльнулся. Это был тёплый, мягкий звук.

— Мои слёзы. Ты о моей сентиментальности?

— Нет! Представь, как эта волна разрушает мои острова, и как я тону в пучине и пене! — Артур раздражённо и на удивление активно замахал руками. Ал всё равно этого не видел — его дух летал во мрачной фантазии, в которой Артура едва можно разглядеть под толщей мутных вод — и белое, словно мрамор, тело страны опутано водорослями.

— Не хочу это представлять, — покачал головой Джонс. — Это семейный психологический тренинг?

— Нет, это прогнозы. Через неделю...

Альфред открыл глаза.

— Что через неделю?! — а ведь он помнит, восхитительно и ясно помнит нехошее предчувствие, мучавшее его. И тот пипец с системами метеорологов тоже.

— Эта волна накроет Британские острова, и я вряд ли выдержу удар, — Англия поправил манжеты на своём твидовом пиджаке. — В общем-то, я пришёл попрощаться с тобой, и, конечно, я счёл нужным сделать это лично. В течении недели мне нужно закрыть все долги и свернуть программы, и я буду невероятно занят. Вряд ли ещё найду время на тебя.

Артур ожидал бурной реакции со стороны такого впечатлительного янки. Морально он готов уже был услыхать хохот, счастливые переливы смеха, ведь нетрудно предугадать, какая у янки защитная реакция. Это его смех.

— Англия? — захлопал ресницами Америка. — Мы с тобой не в лучших отношениях, но это поистине отвратительный розыгрыш. Вот.

Тот взглянул на него чуть виновато, но вину чувствуя скорее за то, что так и не научил парня читать атмосферу.

— Хорошо хоть не смеёшься... Знай, какую бы херню ты не вытворял, я иногда по-настоящему горжусь тобой, — слова душевные Англии дались тяжелее всего. — Знаешь, я несчётное количество раз был сверхдержавой. А из тебя неплохой наследник получился, такой же сильный. И я рад, что некоторые идеи, которые мы продвигаем, носят один и тот же смысл и характер. Мы с самого начала были отвратительной семьёй, но...

— Не говори так! — противился Америка, сам не зная, чему. Тому, что Артур действительно говорил типично «прощальные» вещи, от которых по коже не шли, да и не бежали мурашки — текли стайки ледяных точек. Или вот такому неуважительному обращению в адрес его... нет, их семьи.

— А ты не перебивай! — остепенил его Кёркленд. — На чём я остановился? — отстранённо произнес он и снизошёл до просьбы: — Я был бы очень признателен тебе, если бы ты не дал извергам из восточной Европы и моим непосредственным соседям разворовать моё имущество, погрузившееся под воду. Его некому будет защитить, когда я уйду! Можешь забрать себе что-то, если так захочешь. Можешь и мой государственный долг себе взять, тебе всё равно всю жизнь расплачиваться...

Артуру бы сейчас сендвич дать в руки и заставить беззаботно болтать ногами — отлично бы смотрелось, так как особенно ничего и не изменилось бы в том, как он это безучастно говорил.

Идеальная игра или предсмертное спокойствие?

— На похороны, может, придёшь, чтобы мчаться за тысячи километров у тебя есть веская причина. Америка, ты меня слушаешь? Ты придёшь, тебя записывать? Только чёрный костюм надень, чёрный, слышал?

«Долги, государственные долги...» — раздавалось в ушах у американца. Он схватился за голову, взъерошив волосы. Такой порыв привлёк внимание Кёркленда. Честно, если он и ощущал беспокойство, то только за состояние, в которое поверг Штаты, как бы забавно тот не вёл себя сейчас.

— Как только ты сказал о долгах, я перестал сомневаться, — поднял Альфред на старшего беспомощный взгляд. — Но ты не можешь умереть! Это... невозможно!

— Поверь, я умру, и во всяком случае раньше тебя, — Артур впервые за долгое время сухо улыбнулся.

— Это ещё почему? — смутился Альфред.

— Я уже довольно стар. И эта волна, — англичанин вздохнул и запнулся, перехватив этот пронзительный взгляд, — она не оставит от меня живого места. Не нужно меня оплакивать и желательно не ржи. Умирая, я буду видеть искажённое лицо Франции, которому тоже нехило достанется от воды! Но я, чёрт возьми, принимаю на себя главный удар. Стою посреди океана и жду волну с распростёртыми объятиями. Она почему-то надвигается с твоей стороны. Знаешь, как я назвал её? — Англия позволил себе рассмеяться своим глубоким грудным смехом. — Америго, в твою честь!

Ну это уже ни в какие рамки не лезет.

Артур назвал свою гибель Америго?

— Я не виноват в том, что она идёт с твоей стороны. Но учёных было не остановить, — так Кёркленд себя оправдал.

— Англия, ты ведь не умрёшь от какой-то там волны? Воспользуйся дамбами!

— Меня смоет, и я уйду под воду на очень долгое время. Осознай это, не противься.

— Ты не умрёшь... — Джонс побледнел.

— Америка, пожмём друг другу руки. Я был ужасным братом, — Артур протянул свою ладонь первым. — Прости меня за прошлые обиды, если сможешь. Вот, зачем я пришёл.

— Да как ты смеешь?! — тот вдруг резко схватил британца за воротник рубашки, и ткань затрещала. — Ты не смеешь умереть! Я не узнаю тебя! Ты бы так просто никогда не сдался, что с тобой? Где прежний Англия, который с упорством боролся со стихией, да хотя бы оделся бы в нелепый непромокаемый плащ и отправился проходить квест по стране автостопом?!

Альфред тяжело задышал, ему вообще казалось, что он задыхается от непонимания, возмущения, гнева и обиды — всего сразу.

— Я сегодня в последний раз покину твой дом, потому попросил бы тебя не тратить время напрасно, — тихий и такой родной голос британца оказывал успокаивающее действие. Кёркленд даже не попытался высвободиться, хотя янки готов был поклясться, что он презирает подобную несдержанность.

Альфред положил ладони на свои коленки, отмечая, что рубашку брата он неизбежно измял.

— Хорошо... Когда ты узнал об этой вол... Об этой Америго?

— Утром. Сперва подтвердил открытие, потом собрался к тебе. Мне ещё нужно заскочить к странам Содружества, это осколки моей славной Империи, как-никак.

— Я... Хны... Ты был таким ужасным занудой!

— Америка! Не хорони меня заживо! — Англия просто растерялся, увидев несмелые рыдания братца. На Артуровой памяти мальчишка распускал нюни в раннем детстве, ну, может, во время гражданской войны всплакнул. Эти всплески эмоций, побуждающие за собой реакцию — нежность, желание заботиться... будь они неладны, эти почти забытые, заброшенные в самые дальние уголки души чувства. Артур перевёл дух, собираясь с силами. Сегодня можно. — Ладно, иди сюда.

— А? — американец потирал рукавом зардевшиеся от стыда щёки. Своих слёз он всегда стыдился. К тому же, Кёркленд смотрел осуждающе, но вдруг взгляд его смягчился.

— Что же, не обнимешь меня? — Артур улыбнулся неестественно-тёплой улыбкой.

— Не-а, — также тепло улыбнулся Ал, словно бы соревновался с Англией.

Огонёк в глаза англичанина померк.

— Я от тебя другого и не ждал.

— Обнимемся позже, или я раздавлю тебе пару рёбер сейчас. Как же ты спокойно говоришь о таких вещах... Я никогда не понимал этого, Англия!

~О~

— Раз уж у нас есть время, около сорока минут до моего самолёта, Америка, у нас есть время ещё поболтать, хоть я и ненавижу болтовню. Ты спрашивал, что я думаю о твоём письме?

«Да какая уже разница?» — Америка сидел, словно в воду опущенный. Он чувствовал себя самого умершим, когда Артур, напротив, старался незаметно растормошить его. Это было слишком странно и даже мерзко.

— Ну, что, посмеялся от души надо мной? — издевательские интонации Альфреда. Он раньше времени обиделся.

Не смирялся с таким положением дел. Хотелось закатить истерику, чтобы Англия знал, что нельзя быть таким. Безразличным.

— Вовсе нет, я с радостью его перечитывал, — брит откинулся на спинку дивана, устав сидеть ровно и гордо, как солдатик. — Твоя наивность зашкаливает, но мне было приятно. С чего внезапная тяга к семье? Я думал, тебе это несвойственно.

— Неправильно думал. Я же не такой, как ты.

— А какой я? — Англия извлёкает из тайного кармана фляжечку и отхлебывает неизвестного, очевидно, крепкого напитка.

— Ты сухарик! — заявляет Джонс.

— В таком случае, я мокрый сухарик! Ха-ха-ха! — алкоголь подействовал стремительно! Щёки Артура порозовели, но он ещё был трезв. — Скоро сухарик смочут в воде, не боись.

— Арти, а ведь я предчувствовал, что это случится. — Америка незаметно сам для себя успокаивался. Первая волна тревожных и просто отвратительных чувств отступила, и теперь до странного приятное умиротворение воцарилось. Британец переменил положение: сидел, упираясь локтями в свои коленки и чуть согнувшись. Ал не мог с такого ракурса разглядеть лица Кёркленда, а ведь на нём сейчас наверняка какое-нибудь интересное выражение. — Почему Господь так несправедлив? Я думал, что мы сможем подружиться, что мне будет тепло... Как раньше. Я уже давно не чувствовал умиротворения. И вот ты так. Уходишь. Я же только лет через пятьдесят это нормально осмыслю!

— Не беспокойся ни о чём, или я стану обзываться, как обычно, — Англия опять легко посмеивался, а Альфред закрыл отяжелевшие веки. Так хорошо ему стало, или же боль вынудила его спрятаться в темноте. Он не знал.

— Пожалуйста, Англия, скажи, что это шутка, — тихо попросил он, уже зная ответ.

Со стороны Артура послышался громкий вздох и сопение.

— Ты сам включишь новостной канал или мне это сделать? Думаешь, для меня это не потрясение? О, я не догадывался, Альфред, что так скоро! Но я не боюсь, посему не позволю жалеть себя! — он пригубил ещё напитка, а щёки вспыхнули от непонятного жара. — Я, Британия, не сдаюсь, и я буду счастлив на своём тонущем корабле. А твоё желание... Если бы не появилась Америго, я бы его исполнил.

Тут Альфред словно очнулся ото сна — его толкнули горячей рукой в самое сердце, и невероятное, головокружительное счастье переполняло его.

Через мгновение полёт завершился, янки опять сидел в паре дюймов от своего живого прошлого.

— И ты даже разрешил бы называть себя «братом»? — странная неуверенность американца. Он и забыл, как звучит это слово. Оно показалось ему незнакомым прежде, таким необычным на вкус.

— Возможно, — усмехнулся Артур в ответ.

Он не поворачивался, но так спокойнее, так лучше. Америка бы расплакался, может, физически это было бы уже невозможно, но морально бы он точно зарыдал, как маленький, увидев это лицо.

Лицо с бледной кожей; лицо воина, хулигана, таким и осталось с самого рождения Альфреда. Возможно, кожа пахнет солью из-за морей или чаем из-за... Это и так понятно. Или же, как бы пафосно это не звучало, розами? Символом Британии?

Для Америки, для малыша-Америки старший брат пах порохом, океаном и незнакомыми мотивами из дальних стран. И даже теперь, когда он толпится в тесной и невероятно компактной Европе, не имея возможности выбраться на просторные территории Нового Света, ступить на нескончаемые, тянущиеся до горизонта свободные поля, и не бояться быть искренним, Англия не утратил того, что отделяет его от других стран. От него не дождёшься паники на смертном одре. «Мне уже лучше», — скажет слабо Артур, в последний раз поглядев на их напуганные физиономии.

«Что за странные мысли?» — Америка поймал себя на том, что едва не уснул, да и видел всякий бред про то, как Артур лежит, одетый в строгий классический костюм, в гробу со сложенными на груди ладонями, холодными, как лёд, как Атлантика. Бррр!

Джонс разлепил веки, его грудь приподнялась в глубоком вздохе. Артура здесь уже нет, его и не нужно было искать — он просто ушёл, не попрощавшись, как всегда.

Взгляд из-под очков застыл на настенных часах, показывавших «21:18», и случайно заметил на столе прямо перед собой тарелку с остатками стейка и листиками салата, а рядом с этим стопку длинных и наверняка дорогих шоколадок — Европа любит такое — американец сразу понял, каждая по 200 грамм. И прямо на вершине этой сладкой стопки был великолепный «Terry`s chocolate orange». У янки аж слюнки потекли, когда припоминл дивный вкус — Англия порой дарил на Рождество эту сладость. И тут же на столике гордо стояла баночка гадкого Marmite.

Альфред улыбался, слишком широко улыбался, не в силах надышаться воздухом, которого резко стало не хватать. Звонкий смех американца залил комнату.

Хах... Англия никогда не приходит с пустыми руками.


	3. Пять дней

Альфред не спал этой ночью, без какой-либо конкретной причины; воспринимал своё бодрствование как должное, как обыкновенное дело.

Не считал, что имеет право спать, когда нечто столь ужасное происходит в мире.

Альфред направился первым делом в Белый Дом. Когда он сел в машину и повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее на заднем сидении, рука его скользнула в карман куртки. Глубокий был карман, ибо шоколадка, сидящая в нём, тоже больших размеров, вместилась.

Радио беспокойным женским голосом щебетало, скрипело.

— ..._тонет, __но мы_ _ожидали, что это произойдёт к середине века, и встанет вопрос о безопасности всей Европы, но чудовищный удар последует слишком скоро. Известие привело специалистов в абсолютный тупик... Это самая настоящая аномалия, а также настоящим чудом стало то, как британским учёным удалось её обнаружить! Власти благодарны разработчикам оборудования, позволившего предска..._ Пшшш...

— Ох, я выключаю, — пробормотал водитель и почти рывком крутанул руль на повороте.

Америка бездумно разворачивал фантик, всматриваясь в чёрное и невероятно ясное небо за отражающим блики города стеклом. Его буквально оглушили на недолгое время.

— _Морская соль?.. _— Америка ощутил на своём языке совсем не то, что ожидал ощутить, откусив шоколадки.

Ну а что ты хотел? У Англии нет вкуса.

— Мистер? — окликнул водитель.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Кажется, мне попался шоколад ручной работы! Хотите попробовать?

Правительство... Они тоже обсуждали что-то значимое. Неофициально, но на грани официоза, сдержанно и формально. Многие прятали за спиной руки, как скромняги или англичане. Почему-то настойчиво данный жест ассоциировался у Америки с англичанами! Альфред довольно скоро отыскал президента в негустой толпе, и они парой жестов сообщили друг другу о желании поговорить тет-а-тет.

Джонс держал руки в карманах, едва склонив голову, и стараясь не улыбаться — признак бодрости американской нации. Улыбка, больше походящая на лукавую ухмылку, беззлобна, но Альфред не дал ей воли и сдерживал, чтобы она не расползлась шире.

— У меня есть предложение, — понизив голос, сказал Америка, и удивлённый президент, мимикой едва ли не выразивший знаменитое «not bad», кивнул.

— И у меня есть!

Они поникли в молчании, обдумывая дальнейшие слова. Альфред Джонс не смотрел на мужчину, а вместо этого приложил ладонь к подбородку, сведя на переносице брови. Как бы ни старался парень выглядеть старше своего возраста, выражение вымученной серьёзности на его лице выглядело таким юношеским, что ли.

— Мы должны... — президент отвлёкся от своих рассуждений и тут же осёкся, взглянув на свою страну. Вид у Штатов был непривычный: он словно глядел перед собой и ничего не видел.

Президент несерьёзно хмыкнул — всё говорило о том, что Альфред глубоко задумался о чём-то невероятно важном для него.

~О~

— О, Франция, ты пришёл первым! — Англия открыл тяжёлую входную дверь, в удивлении изогнув бровь.

— Конечно, я здесь первый! То, что moi оставил тебя ненадолго одного в своём замке и отлучился по делам, не означает, что он теперь стал твоим!

— Да я ни о чём таком не думал, ха-ха... Делать мне больше нечего.

— Надеюсь, ты ничего не ел после своего перелёта? — Франциск прошёл в дом, не разуваясь. Можно было заметить, что ботинки у него новые и начищенные до блеска.

— Нет-нет. Успел только умять один хот-дог в аэропорту, — Артур принимал из его рук пару бумажных пакетов. Из одного выглядывал длиннющий и восхитительно ароматный французский багет... Англия вдохнул поглубже и прикрыл веки.

— И не заходил на мою кухню? — осторожно спросил Франция.

Артур перестал принюхиваться.

— Вот только попробуй сказать сейчас что-то гадостное, — недобро прищурился англичанин. На самом деле, он был рад видеть своего надоедливого, лукавого южного соседа. Это был довольно редкий момент!

— Я и не думал, — отмахнулся Бонфуа. — С меня сегодня вина и некрепкие напитки, а с тебя — рыба. _Sarce bleu! _Так уж и быть, я позволю тебя притащить картофель-фри. Можешь травиться! Но гостей травить не смей.

— Да они эту картошку у меня с руками оторвут, — похвастался Арти.

— Похоже, это единственное, что ты можешь: жареная в отвратительном жире отвратительная картошка... — француз скрылся на кухне, взял огромный стол, держа его над головой — благо, высокие потолки позволяли такую деятельность — и спокойно перенёс его в одну из любимых комнат.

— Мог бы попросить, и я бы помог, — Англии явно не по душе пришёлся такой игнор. Француз в одиночку уже раскладывал столовое серебро и вообще начал сервировку. — Может, я и мертвец ходячий, но силы у меня есть!

— Ты мне поможешь и даже очень. Неси закуски, — отозвался Франция, при этом не отрываясь от своего дела.

— Слишком. Много. Еды. Это всего лишь небольшой фуршет для Евросоюза!

— У всех разные вкусы и любимые блюда...

— Почему так много сыра?!

— Все любят сыр!

— Ага. Особенно, когда он прекрасно застревает между зубов, и кое-кто каррртавит ещё больше.

— Кто картавит? — искреннее удивление Бонфуа.

— Хмммм, — остановил свой до высокомерия спокойный взгляд на французе Англия. — Круассанов точно перебор.

— А специально для тебя я захватил лучшей говядины для ростбифа! — Франция же отвесил поклон, пафосно коснувшись рукой груди. — Салаты греческие, испанский тапас, чизкейки...

— Я вижу, вижу, — Кёркленд не успевал бросать взгляды и узнать каждое блюдо, которое появлялось на столе, покрытым обыкновенной белоснежной скатертью. Отражая свет от различных светильников и самого солнца, глядящего из-под высоких, захваченных золотыми шнурами, штор, она ослепляла своей белизной и заставляла невольно щуриться. — Франция, а бутылочное континентальное будет? — вдруг спросил Артур.

— Ты что же, хочешь пива?

— Мм... Думаю, что да.

— А светлое лагер не желаешь?

— О, и его тоже давай!

~О~

Деликатесы и закуски выглядели как сошедшие с красивейших и, без сомнения, аппетитных фотографий книг рецептов. Артур ещё раз пересчитал количество стульев с резными спинками, легкомысленно прошедшись пальцами по каждой, и вспомнил, сколько же людей менее чем через час будет здесь.

Франциск, увлёкшийся наведением праздничного вида в помещении и, главное, на столе, оделся как настоящий официант и напевал себе что-то незамысловатое под нос. Англию это нисколько не раздражало. Он отстранённо пригладил лацканы лучшего своего пиджака, и, помешкав, обратился к французу, начищающему и без того сверкающий хрустальный фужер.

— А кто всё-таки дарит мне гроб? — Британия переминулся с носков ботинок на пятки. Он словно бы спрашивал у родителя о подарках на день рождения. — Только честно!

— О! — Франция смахнул прядь волос с лица, приостановив работу. — Это Канада... Вернее, канадский клён. Клён в качестве сырья _le mieux_! работа совместно от меня и Италии, мы очень старались, — добрый смех зазвучал из уст Франциска.

— Ах, самые надоедливые и убогие делают мне подарок, — тот понял, что краснеет. — А посмотреть можно?

Франция, кажется, ожидал такой просьбы, потому что только подмигнул — разумеется, и ушёл куда-то в самую глубь своего замка. Артур проследил за быстрым передвижением этой фигуры и, выдохнув, прислонился спиной к краю стола. Тяжёлые раздумья одолевали его. Куда он растерял всю свою стойкость? Где оставил?

«В Америке, наверное».

Артур поднял взгляд к потолку. Старомодная, но роскошная хрустальная люстра будто была вся в сверкающих каплях, которые остро блестели, вздрагивая под лёгкими ударами ветра, и падали, рушились фонтанами вниз. С отзвуками весёлой капели стекляшки, подвешенные друг над другом, переворачивались в воздухе и толкали друг друга. Англия даже заметил кое-где радугу, пляшущую в стекле.

Приближающиеся шаги вынудили британца оторваться от разглядываний и потереть удивительно быстро затёкшую шею.

Франциск с гордостью продемонстрировал свою, забудем об Италии, работу, зачем-то поставив гроб вертикально и обнимая, как друга.

— Да ну?! Это же безопасный гроб Казели*! — Артур ошалело уставился на тёмную, почти идеально-чёрную лакированную крышку.

Да-да! Всего за пять тысяч долларов вы получаете полный набор для воскресших мертвецов: мигалку, управляемую из гроба, систему подачи воздуха, да в придачу систему связи с теми, кто наверху! Безопасные гробы лучше, чем...

Кёркленд успел навооброжать себе хитроумные устройства, всякие провода и трубки, вылезающие из-под обивки внутри.

Франциск захлопал ресницами.

— Даже не надейся, — спокойно сказал он, но тут же залился смехом. — О, Боже, Англия, ты точно не воскреснешь, зачем тебе безопасный гроб, ха-ха-ха! О... Пха-ха-ха! — Франция едва не уронил грозный ящик, пока хохотал, но успел подхватить обеими руками, когда тот покачнулся.

— Если ты не прекратишь ржать, я за себя не ручаюсь!

~О~

«Артур вчера вечером достаточно расплывчато рассказал мне о надвигающейся опасности и уверил, что опасность для него смертельна. Я знаю только то, что эту чудовищную волну невесть за что нарекли Америго. И ещё я знаю, что цунами предсказать можно не раньше, чем ща час до обрушения, например.

За одну ночь я фактически свернул горы, переделал кучу дел. Носился... как будто бегать и было моей работой. Но я люблю быстро и эффективно действовать, вот! Разведка сообщила мне, что страны Евросоюза утром соберутся на Лазурном Берегу, организовав встречу, закрытую встречу. На ней Англия заявит о прекращении своего существования.

Это пока моё предположение. И как-то звучит оно хреново. Чёрт возьми, как же я могу в это поверить?! Пока ухвачусь за второе предположение: это мой дурной сон сказывается! Вижу бурду всякую, вот точно. И то, что я игнорирую новостной канал вот уже целую ночь и целое утро, совсем не значит, что я чего-то там боюсь.

Что я делал вчера? Пришёл домой, вручил продукты Тони. А потом оказалось, что англичанин уже пробрался в мой дом, причём до того момента, как я сам явился. А я ведь только сейчас, наутро, вспоминаю, как же он был бледен тогда. Уверен я в одном: Артур обещал мне порцию обнимашек. Вернее, это я ему сказал: «Обнимемся позже». А поскольку это «позже» может наступить без Англии, я прилетел во Францию, прямо к его дворцу меня подвезли, и теперь я могу слышать, стоя под окнами, как шумно у них там... на их... саммите.

Надо контролировать время, ребята. Оно очень быстро бежит.

~О~

Какое-то до ужаса проворливое государство из южной Европы подлило в чай Кёркленда очередную порцайку рома, когда Англию отвлекли.

— Только давай не больше пяти миллионов, ладно? Это может плохо сказаться на моём экономическом положении, — Людвиг с серьёзной миной уже что-то там подсчитывал и царапал ручкой в блокноте.

— Так, — Артур, ненадолго повернувшийся к столу, чтобы поднять свою чашку с сюрпризом, оглядел всех присутствующих. Он ещё даже не позволил себе дотронуться до пива, так как первую половину встречи желал оставаться более менее трезвым и быстро соображающим. Знал бы он, что ничего у него не получится из-за недоброжелателей! — Кто сможет принять больше беженцев?

— Scusami per favore, — щёки Италии порозовели. — Ты знаешь, как у нас не любят англичан...

— Да, я знаю, — устало покачал головой Англия, попутно продумывая коварный план, как напакостить макароннику.

— Двести тысяч.

— Идёт! Я рад любой вашей поддержке, даже если вы Франция и тонете вместе со мной. Да, и ты, Испания, — Англия обратил на смуглого парня пристальное внимание. — Твоё шаткое положение не позволяет тебе так твёрдо уверять, что ты окажешь помощь моим гражданам.

— Ну и что! Часть территорий останется сухонькой! — бодро воскликнул Фернандес, облюбовавший вместе с Голландией и Бельгией кожаный диван чуть поодаль от остальной тусовки.

— А я не отказываюсь от своих слов, — загадочно протянул Франциск, медленно поворачивая в руках бокал красного полусладкого. — Пусть британцы понаедут и хорошенько пополнят мою казну...

Артур задержал на этом нахале свой хмурый взгляд.

— Отличное время ты нашёл для выёб... выпендриваний, Франция, — Англия и не догадывался, что как только отойдёт от алкоголя, опрокинутого в себя ещё в доме Альфреда, примет в себя так скоро ещё алкоголя, и ещё! Хотя, кто ещё как воспримет слово «скоро». Но вряд ли норма — бухать каждый день.

Да, Артур опять отвлёкся от своей чашки, и подливал ему уже Южный Италия, прикрывавший ладонью рот, чтобы не рассмеяться и не расплескать напиток.

— Какие же выпендривания! — Франция принялся защищаться. — У меня и без твоих туристов достаточно тесный дом, так что самому негде развернуться!

— Что ж, я не могу выразить своей признательности за вашу готовность принять беженцев. Эй, Греция! — вспомнил Кёркленд, — тебе тоже спасибо.

Вышеупомянутый рассеянно принял благодарности и покинул соседей, сославшись на неотложные дела.

Скандинавы уплетали маленькие тарталетки с самым разнообразным содержимым и тоже обещали «некоторую помощь». Швеция соглашался особенно неохотно.

Артур, уже порядком захмелевший, скорчил рожу, выражающую презрение, и, явно похоронив свой этикет, продемонстрировал её непробиваемому Бервальду.

Кто-то дёрнул брита за плечо, так что тот от неожиданности едва не упал со стула.

— Эй! Почему ты не обращаешься к Прибалтике? — это Румыния подобрался к Кёркленду поближе.

— Ха-ха! Да они ж тоже тонут!

— Да, но...

— Куда им мои шестьядесят миллионов! — буркнул злостный британец. — Ты бы ещё про _Лексюнбург_ спросил.

— _Люксенбург_, — невозмутимо поправил румын.

— Да, именно, — англичанин снова состроил рожицу, чаинкам в своей чашке на этот раз. — Какой интересный чай, слушай, я, кажется, пьянею от него... — и Англия от искреннего удивления раскрыл глаза так широко, как только мог.

— Мы рады будем принять британцев в своей стране. Нам как раз не хватает дворников и другого обслуживающего персонала. — Этот Влад Цепеш лукаво улыбнулся. Он совершенно точно от лица восточной Европы мстил аристократичному Артуру за участь приезжих в Соединённом Королевстве.

Где-то за кулисами послышались оглушительные аплодисменты. Даже Брагинский хлопал! Артур с забавным недопониманием взглянул на щёку Румынии.

«Ему стыдно, или он реально не может сфокусировать взгляд?» — тот сам удивился. Ещё больше, чем Англия, наверное.

— Смотрите, что я нашёл! Такой старый альбом, ou-la-la! Сколько воспоминаний таится в нём, сколько картин из прошлого! — Артур не спешил поворачиваться на щебечущий голос Франции. Он обдумывал и оценивал вкус странного коктейля — кстати, для этого грога ему подлили настоящий «Captain Morgan». Или же «Рекуэрдо», что там ещё мог прихватить из своих тайников Италия? Франциск же совместно с испанцем, голландцем и португальцем сидели, образовав некий кружок «старых империй». Байки травили. Но вот Франция принёс с собой тяжелый, обтянутый дорогущей кожей фотоальбом.

Узнав свою вещь, Артур очухался и попытался выскочить из сидячего положения. Угодил рукой в салат, подумал... и вытер испачканную ладонь о скатерть. Ну а что? Никто не видит же. Европа разбилась небольшими компаниями и была слишком увлечена для того, чтобы глазеть по сторонам.

Добрался Кёркленд до старичков успешно. Всего-то ползала пройти, обогнув стол, ну. Правда, в альтернативном варианте представляется иная ситуация: он, великий мореплаватель под потрёпанным Юнионом Джеком, огибает Африку!

Походка у Англии ещё ровная, ещё трезвая. Молодец, так держать, Англия!

Португалия учтиво двинулся в сторону, дабы британец пристроился рядом на... милом пуфике.

«Франциск сюда всю мебель для посидушек перетащил, что ли?»

Франция же положил на коленки Артуру этот фолиантище — самому тяжело держать, да и неудобно.

— Я столько денег отваливал художникам за эти картинки, а потом вручную их обрабатывал, — Англия бережно открыл свой старинный альбом, демонстрировал он это сокровище обступившим его державам с явной гордостью.

— О! Это же рассвет семнадцатого века! — Франция первым опомнился от шока, увидев ухмыляющегося Артура и малыша-Америку с преглупым выражением лица. А рядом возились люди с табаком...

Людвиг тоже заинтересовался различным возгласам старичков и присоединился к ним, заглядываясь на картинки, можно подумать сперва, на фотографии, но слишком уж старые.

Англия перевернул страницу с особой осторожностью — хрупкая, всё-таки, вещь.

— Какой пейзаж! Это Бермуды?! — спросил кто-то из столпившихся.

— Да-а-а, моя старинная колония! Ик... Заморская моя. Территория.

Шелест страницы, заинтересованные, блестящие взгляды.

— О, какой тут Испания воинственный, — немец едва заметно улыбнулся. — Как же я почти забыл твой хвостик?

Да. У Антонио на одной из картинок из волос, порядком засаленных, был выделен, подобран красной ленточкой хвост. Каррьедо, вздёрнув подбородок, в сияющих доспехах, точно приносил какую-то клятву.

— Хо-хо-хо! Взгляните на нашего альбиноса! — весело воскликнул Тони. — Какой имперский вид!

— Ага... — Артур вновь переворачивал страницу, а рассеянная улыбка не сходила с его лица. — А вот, вот Канада, вы только поглядите на него! Свернулся калачиком...

— А это — это же вся Британская семья? — Венециано, непонятно когда над альбомом нависший, ткнул пальцем в страницу, которую все разглядывали откровенно неверяще.

— Да! Это лучшая! — Англия удовлетворённо прикрыл глаза — картинка на развороте была одной из самых больших. Артур, облачённый в шёлковый тёмный камзол, аки император, сидел в самом центре на шикарном стуле, больше напоминавшем трон по своему виду. Почти одним и тем же жестом положили на спинку свои ладони молодые Америка и Канада, стоявшие к Кёркленду ближе всех. Дальше были Индия, добрая половина африканцев, Австралия, Новая Зеландия, парни из центральной Америки...

— Как ты собрал их всех вместе, чёртов лайми? — севшим голосом, поражённый, спросил Бонфуа. Позавидовал.

— Да вот как-то получилось! — англичанин расплылся в пьяной улыбке. — Это было непросто — всех ублюдков вместе... Заставить стоять подбу... Под угрозой взрыва.

— Но они улыбаются, — испанец почесал макушку.

~О~

Америка услышал шум от огромной фуры, проехавшей на таком расстоянии, что можно было заметить рекламу на ней — лицо улыбающегося ребёнка и надпись _«Киндер шоколад. Лучший способ передать любовь»._

— Да это же... отличная идея! — глаза Альфреда заблестели.

Он сгонял в ближайший магазин, и там настойчиво выводил продавца на чистую воду: тот шпарил на французском, мол, по-английски не понимает. Дурак!

Америка в припрыжку вернулся к неприступной обители главного француза.

План был такой: забраться по вот этим выступающим из древней стены замка, опутанной плющом и несметным количеством маленьких, диких роз, фигурам к высокому окну, обозначавшему первый этаж. Есть возможность зацепиться за подоконник, при этом ногами стоять на голове у... хм, каменного льва.

Предположительное место дислокации европейцев, да, там вот даже кто-то огромные портьеры задернул.

~О~

— Oui, так несомненно лучше, — решил Франциск и задёрнул тяжёлую portière из вишнёвого бархата. Солнце слепило бы прямо в глаза, если бы он этого не сделал. С лёгкой, призрачной улыбкой он обернулся через плечо и помедлил: Артур, уставившийся в старые картинки, опять... Снова не следил за своей чашкой, которую даже отставил от себя подальше.

~О~

— Так! — Альфред поправил идеально выглаженный воротничок рубашки и, задумчиво поглядев на свой дипломат, всё-таки аккуратненько поставил его на каменный выступ, чтобы не мешался. И ловко вскарабкался к окну по стене, о, ему ещё можно увидеть происходящее в комнате через небольшую щель! Америка зацепил коленкой виноградную лозу. Как же нелепо он мог смотреться со стороны в своём официальном костюме, раскорячившийся и прилипший к стене, возомнивший себя не просто кем-то, а самим Человеком-Пауком! И запутавшийся, окончательно, неудобно, в различных сучьях и виноградных «лианах». Набравшись терпения, Джонс выпутался из ловушки и через пару рывков облокотился о широкий подоконник, почти обнимая его.

«Отлично! Начинаем операцию «проникновение»! Вижу Венециано, он спорит с Южным братом из-за чего-то непонятного, и они оба громко восклицают. У первого защитная позиция, т.е. он просто закрывает руками голову, типа он в домике. Какой трусишка!»

Америка в поиске лучшей точки обзора опасно накренился влево, опираясь лишь на одну ногу.

«О! Спина Германии! Нога Испании! Дальше... Не вижу... Не вижу! Зато слышу...»

– Что ещё у нас есть интересного? А вот, Франция! Ещё без бороды!

— А у тебя брови были не такие густые.

— А это кто?

— Неужели не узнали этих милашек?! Ах-ах! Какие крохотные ручки, ножки! И носик! В чём это он вымазался?

— Это кто-то очень умный додумался оставить рядом мармелад. Я ненавижу тебя, Франция.

— Ой-ой, а какие щёчки у него, так бы и затискала!.. А эти панталончики-и!

— Я б тебе затискал! Поосторожнее в выражениях!

— Тише, мой разъярённый друг, он не даст никому затискать себя, если этого не хочет, он ведь больше не дитя.

— Да, но это моё дитя!

— ...И мой младший брат.

— Чё вякнул?!

– А сколько раз ты примерно стирал в день вот эти замечательные панталончики, а, Артур?

– Эээ... Это было давно. Раза три, и вообще, что это за вопрос такой дурацкий?

— Что. Там. Происходит? — американец смутно догадывался о причине этих разрозненных возгласов разных государств. Может, в комнате Силенд? Или Молдова? Или возможно, это чей-то остров в Тихом океане?

«Ах, эти их колонизаторские забавы всегда возмущали меня!»

Скоро Америка услышал песню. Песня в исполнении Испании — драматичная, ангстовая южная песня.

Белеющими пальцами Джонс вцеплялся в мрамор и вслушивался — если даст знать о своём присутствии, то отвлечёт ребят от их занятия, а они напевали народные мотивы, простоватые песенки о деревенщинах и королях.

Зазвучала даже «Янки Дудль»** неровным голосом Англии, демонстрирующего первые варианты данного произведения, которые, конечно, выдумал он сам, когда однажды решил подразнить тех самых янки. И другие голоса присоединялись к нему, даже пели в разных октавах.

— Хе-хе-хе... — у Альфреда нервно задёргался глаз. Не ожидал он такого мини-концерта на этом континенте.

«Им же обычно Евровидения хватает, да?» — Америка упрямо щурил один глаз, всматриваясь в неразборчивые силуэты, маячащие за щелью штор. Кто-то в шутку танцевал нечто вальсоподобное, а потом — хохот.

Слышался шум, грохот, дружный смех и звон стекла. Им явно было весело.

Пока кто-то не завыл про «Зелёные ру-у-укава-а»!

— «Зелёные рукава» мне! — разошёлся британец, едва не свалившись, когда замахнулся.

— Нет уж лучше спляши чечётку, — второй голос не издевался, а серьёзно просил.

— Чечётка? — ошеломлённый тон и последовавшая пауза. — Кто хочет посоревноваться со мной?

— Я!

— Тогда я затопчу тебя до смерти! Ха-ха-ха-ках-кха! Кх! — смех Артура резко перепрыгнул в надрывный кашель.

Тёплый ветер, необходимый и приятный в начале столь робкой весны, ласково захлестал по щекам и макушке, остудил пыл. Альфред закрыл глаза, но до сих пор видел словно выжженные на внутренней стороне век образы: Франциск и Артур, необыкновенно бодрые для «своего возраста», с нахально растянутыми улыбками на лицах старались оттоптать друг другу ноги, как будто у них появился новый вид национального спорта.

А танцы всё же были, но Америке наскучило за всем этим наблюдать, и он спрыгнул на чуть колющуюся траву.

— Ух... Нужно поискать чёрный ход, — Америка сам не заметил, как тяжело дышит, будто только что бежал. — Эй, кто-нибудь мне поможет? Хотя бы бируши притащите, та волынка слишком шумная!

Волынка.

Волынка?!

Альфред безошибочно узнал в зазвучавшем инструменте волынку, он бы её ни с чем не спутал. Но он увидел и услышал слишком мало разговоров, чтобы понять, что Англия уже далеко не в том состоянии, чтобы держать в руках инструмент.

— М... Меня не позвали. Но это не проблема, вовсе нет. Я не хочу веселиться вместе с ними, — американец внезапно обленился, не желая отлипать от ровно подстриженного газончика, на котором и устроился, упираясь ладонями в землю. А ещё ему казалось странным, что в Европе вечеринка проходит днём, а не ночью.

И он не вспомнил, что Артур точно спал в самолёте, поэтому весь тусняк происходит сейчас.

— Я бы назвал это «вялый тусняк»! Где музыка? Где огромные колонки?

А вот они! Молитвы Америки были услышаны, загремели более современные композиции, сотрясающие стены и землю.

— Хит двухлетней давности! Вот это круто! — оценил композицию Джонс. — А-а-а... Если постучусь к ним в дверь, меня вытурят. Злобные они, фу.

~О~

Когда у большинства заболели головы от развлечений, люди просто развалились, как старички, и лениво жевали.

— Англия, а не примерить бы тебе... — не успел закончить своё предложение Людвиг, как поднял слегка затуманенный алкоголем взгляд и увидел Артура: он как раз прощупывал внутреннюю обивку чёрного ящика, идеально подобранного под его рост. Крышка съехала и громко перевернулась, грозясь сломаться, и англичанин с чего-то решил забраться в подаренную ему вещь.

Одна нога, вторая. Ложись.

— Да-а, вот так, сгруппируйся, — советовали ему.

— Руки на живот положи! В «замок» их!

— Хм, а тут удобнее, чем я предполагал, — брит повозился и замолк, всё-таки последовав рекомендациям и вдыхая божественный аромат лака. — Ах...

— Ему вроде нравится, — послышались шепотки присутствующих.

— Ему там самое место...

— Согласен.

— А ну-ка цыц! — эксцентричный, по крайней мере, в опьянённом своём состоянии, британец резко поднял вверх правую руку, будто пытался ухватиться за невидимый поручень в воздухе. Этот жест вызвал волну изумлённых вздохов.

— «Мы видели, как времени рука

Срывает всё, во что рядится время... — проговорил он, теряя силы, но твёрдо держа поднятую, видимо, для привлечения внимания, руку. Ну или для антуража. Весь зал замолк, как в театре. Кто-то выключил свет.

— Как сносят башню гордую века,

И рушит медьты... тысячелетьйи бремя,

Как пядь за пядьююу прибрежных стран

Захватывает землю зыбь морская! — удивительно, но голос у Англии выровнялся и больше напоминал трезвый.

— Меж тем как суша грабит океан,

Расход приходом мощным покхрывая...

— Ля, что он говорит? — Латвия потрясённо смотрел на легонько покачивающуюся руку Артура.

— Как пробегает дней кругов... Кургваорот...

И королевста близятся к распаду...

Всё говорит о том, что час пробьёт,

И время унесёт мою отраду! — а Кёркленд всё бормотал.

— А это — смерть!.. — воскликнул он. — Печален мой удел!

Каким я хрупким счастьем овладел!»~О~

Тут Англия всплеснул той самой рукой, и она упала на него безжизненной тряпкой.

Восторженный Франциск уже привстал, чтобы зааплодировать, но Фернандес остановил его порыв, впихнув в руки коробку недоеденной пиццы, тем самым заставив обнять оное.

Пару минут европейцы просто сталкивались не очень уверенными взглядами друг с другом, поражённые этой картиной масляной. Англия, читающий Шекспира в гробу — это так... Сильно. Пусть он и пьян, и половину строк исковеркал. Литва отважился подобраться к гробу поближе и осторожно заглянуть туда.

— Он спит? — Финляндия вытянул шею.

— Да, кажется, уснул...

— Чёрт, это было ужасно! Мерзость! Он испортил этот сонет своим бухим языком! — вдруг вспылил Ловино, но на него быстро зашикали — не надо будить Артура.

— А то забуянит и съест тебя, — серьёзно подшучивал немец над младшим Варгасом.

— А? — Веня поверил и задрожал, уставившись на гроб. — Нет, пусть тогда никогда не просыпается!

— Да ему тотально недолго осталось, — вставил Лукашевич своё слово, оставив смакование пряничка в форме лошадки.

~О~

Через некоторое время из парадного входа вышел... Индия!

— Намасте, — поклонился он изумлённому Альфреду.

Америка поднялся на ноги, отряхиваясь от травинок и лепесточков, разглаживая складки на брюках.

— Ты-то что здесь делаешь? — а в мыслях: «Англия позвал всех, кроме меня?» — «А нет, ко мне вчера приходил!.. Это хорошо или плохо?!» — Индия, скажи, разве там не только Европа собралась? — янки, неловко себя почувствовав, показал указательным пальцем на дверь у того за спиной.

— Когда человек чувствует, что приближается смерть*~О~, он приглашает родственников и друзей и ведёт с ними дружескую беседу, — размеренно произнёс индиец, пока Джонс закипал. — Я всего лишь украсил его тело хной, чтобы успокоить его дух и облегчить его дорогу.

— Хной? Облегчить? — захлопал Штаты глазками.

— Я уже ухожу. Англия устал, ему пора засыпать, — добавил Индия, ненароком взвинтив Джонса.

— Не-не, спать ему точно не пора! — он точно воспринял «спать» как нечто более глубокосмысленное.

А Индия, этот таинственный восточный парень, и правда уходил.

— Хм-м... — Альфред почесал репу, пока гениальная идея не посетила его. Парень сверкнул улыбкой, ненадолго засветившись искорками нарциссизма, снял очки с переносицы, сложил дужки и спрятал Техас в рукаве.

Тук-тук!

— Если вы Швейцария, то уходите! — послышался чуть приглушённый голос Венециано за дверью.

— Нет, я точно не Швейцария, так что впусти меня, пожалуйста, — просился Альфред. Даже настаивал, гипнотизировал...

— Нет! Тебе тоже нельзя, — какой-то облом сегодня у Джонса.

— Впусти меня! — Америка весело толкал дверь.

— Не-ет, — Италия открыл замки и распахнул двери, показавшись. — Мне запретили тебя пускать, ты, наверное, шпионишь?

— Э... Я пришёл за Техасом. А там за углом кошечка, такая пушистая, такая уми-ми-ми!

— Правда? — Ита развёл руками, так что американцу показалось, что его готовы обнять, но итальянец вприпрыжку помчался искать обещанную ему милую животинку.

— Фух! — Альфред с видом великотруженика протёр рукавом лоб. — Это было слишком просто... — и переступил через порог. Его первые шаги, после которых парень остановился, отдавались гулким эхом, отразившись от стен. Альфред задрал голову, поражаясь старине и роскоши. Он был в пустом помещении, освещённом одним лишь солнцем, преломлявшим свои лучи мириадами радуг сквозь окна-мозаику — а весь тусняк нужно ещё поискать. Вот там, где немец что-то прокричал о футболе, например. И Америка пошёл, с улыбкой, с настроем, с энергией! Но без очков. Поэтому шок и культурное, поначалу молчаливое возмущение Европы быстро переместилось со всего Америки в целом на отсутствие столь привычного аксессуара, когда он распахнул последние двери и застыл, позволяя себя рассмотреть и себе — разобраться в том, что здесь происходит. Всюду аперитивчики и дорогой разномастный закусон, какая-то полусветская посиделка на шёлковых подушечках в цветочек, с хрустальными бокалами и качественной музыкой...

Восточные товарищи, сидящие кто где, кто прямо на шикарном ковре, приоткрыли со вздохами рты, мол: «Как! Ты зашёл в святыню, парень!» Или же: «Американец! Я вижу живого американца!». Западные же страны терпеливо сверлили нарушителя своей идиллии взглядами. Франция, как хозяин, должен был сказать первым, но Испания, горячая кровь, его опередил.

— Hola, Америка! Где твой Техас! — Антонио вскочил со своего места.

— Хороший вопрос. Я как раз поэтому здесь, — Альфред по-хозяйски прошёл к столу, беря пустой бокал, и наливал себе шампанского. — Представляете, Англия вчера ко мне приходил... Дождался, пока я усну, чтобы украсть у меня Техас! Ха-ха-ха! Ему это с рук не сойдёт. Так вот, — янки отхлебнул напитка и заявил: — Я пришёл вернуть Техас на родину.

«Зачем Англии Техас»? — вялое удивление читалось в лицах присутствующих, но Америку это не интересовало.

— А в вашей коммуналке всё так же тесно, — засмеялся, развеивая напряжённость, американец, — и так же душно! А где...

— Англия в гробу, если что.

Фужер дёрнулся в руке Альфреда, пролив немного жидкости на белоснежную скатерть.

* * *

Примечания:

*В 1995 году итальянский изобретатель Фабрицио Казели изобрёл и запатентовал современный безопасный гроб. Его проект включал активируемый из гроба сигнал тревоги, систему связи наподобие домофона, портативный фонарик, дыхательный аппарат, кардиомонитор и электрокардиостимулятор.

**«Yankee doodle» — патриотическая песня США. В качестве предтеч «Янки Дудль» называют испанский танец с мечами, голландскую крестьянскую песню, песню французских виноградарей. Популярна версия о том, что произошла она от английской колыбельной — она очень проста и незамысловата. Её исполняли сперва британские солдаты, служившие в Новом Свете. Происхождение слова «Дудль» неясно, но его значение понятно — «Дурачок» или «Придурок».

***У. Шекспир, Сонет 64. Перевод С. Маршака.

****Имеются в виду похоронные индийские традиции. В оригинале: «Когда индиец чувствует, что приближается смерть, он приглашает родственников и друзей и ведёт с ними дружескую беседу».

Да, Англия и Румыния оба ошиблись при упоминании Люксембурга. Прости, Великое Герцогство.


	4. Пять дней (продолжение)

На несколько невероятно длинных секунд Альфред потерялся в собственных ощущениях, замер — хорошо, что не задрожал — и был благодарен Незримым Силам за это.

— Ох, не переживай, mon doudou, мы всё приведём в порядок, — тут же захлопотал Франциск, да ещё и похлопал паренька по плечу. Этот простой жест пригвоздил американца к земле. — Англия просто устал и прилёг отдохнуть. Он справа, за столом.

Когда Джонс отмер, то отправился по указанному «адресу» и действительно увидел нарядного англичанина в сверкающем, как, в принципе, и всё в этом замке, открытом гробу.

Новая элегантная постель и Кёркленд, будто тонущий в её шёлке, настолько подходили друг другу, что этот факт и неплохой вид привели янки к самым мрачным раздумьям. Прислушаться к дыханию — слышишь, что Англия сопит, и видно, как приподнимается его грудь в такт едва различимым всхрапываниям. Кёркленд поморщился во сне.

Взгляд Альфреда упал на стенку с вырезанной на ней маленькой золотой эпитафией:

_«He shall return no more, nor see his native country!» Jeremiah 22:10._

Он догадался о виновниках этого почерка — вычурного, с потрясающими завитками и очень-очень сладкого...

Ал ещё раз огляделся, замечая на этот раз странные мелочи: пафосные разбросанные лепестки роз, которые имели место быть даже в гробу и на самом Артуре; какие-то странные баночки с иероглифами рядом на полу. Америка не понял, что это, но догадывался, что оставил Индия. А ещё из-под рукава англичанина выглядывал замысловатый тёмный узор на руке, создающий жуткую атмосферу — а вдруг погребальный какой-нибудь?!

— Ум, привет, Англия. Зачем же ты похитил мой Техас? — он демонстративно расстроился, насупился. И незаметно коснулся пиджака Англии, положив в его карман свой извечный аксессуар. И ещё кое-что. — Отдавай, я без него не уйду.

— М... — Артур услышал очень знакомый голос, но разлеплять веки было так лень! — Новый... Свет, — пробормотал он невнятно, но Альфред понял смысл.

— Что ты там лепечешь про Новый Свет?

Англия напомнил восхитительную восковую фигуру: взгляд неподвижно устремлён в непонятную даль, руки сложены на груди, но он всё-таки дышал, причём довольно громко, будто бы злился.

— Эй, я рад, что ты принёс мне те шоколадки, такая щедрость с твоей стороны, спасибо, — Джонс, к своему смущению, еле находил слова. Он ясно уловил тот момент, когда в голове его кто-то заорал от ужаса. Неужели Артур настолько устал, что ему было всё равно, куда его кладут? Неужели... — Одна из них оказалась с морской солью! Странный вкус, но мне понравилось.

— Альфред... Чё ты припёрся! — очнулся второй, и по его заплетающемуся языку и пьяной мимике всё сразу стало понятно.

Америка поднял взгляд на собравшихся.

— Зачем вы позволили ему так много выпить?

— За ваше здоровье, — европейцы весело чокнулись и выпили разноградусного алкоголя.

Из уст янки вырвался разочарованный вздох — его игнорируют.

— Я должен был. Тебе не стыдно обманывать меня? — активно заговорил Америка, понизивший голос. — Европа поверила тебе, и я этому удивлён. Любой идиот знает, что предсказать цунами или даже подводные толчки за неделю нереально!

— А я... просто почувствовал, — как самую простую истину пояснил ему Артур. И хмыкнул — как ты ещё не понял? — У меня хорошие учёные! Кто не признаёт моих учёных, проваливайте!..

«Почувствовал?! Не хочет ли он сказать, что вывод его учёных по сути не значит больше, чем его собственное предчувствие?»

Некоторые страны повернули головы на шум.

— Англия. Нам надо бы с тобой тет-а-тет, — Америка ещё ближе наклонился к брату, облокотившись о гроб, но Кёркленд провалился в сладостную долину дремоты, вместо того, чтобы слушать. Пришлось аккуратно потрясти его за плечо: — Эй! Я пришёл по делу, а не просто так. Я хочу обратно Техас и поговорить с тобой.

Джонс сам, не дождавшись, занырнул руками к Артуру, чтобы вернуть свою оправу из чужого кармана и изобразить удивление: «Я всё-таки этого не ожидал!».

Англия ощутил прикосновения американца и зашевелился.

— Вчера уже поговорили! Уй... Уйди! У нас euro-party, а ты лишний! — возмущённо, как мог в своём состоянии, парень замахал руками, хотя особого успеха это не принесло.

— Вижу, разговор с тобой станет бесполезным занятием.

У американца же рухнули многие надежды, которые он возлагал на этот день.

— А ты вообще заткнись, преда!.. — разгорячился Артур, покраснев от злости, но янки стремительно заглушил его голос своим.

— _London Bridge is falling down! Falling down! Falling down! London Bridge is falling down! My fair lady~! _— он энергично раскачивал гроб, как колыбельку с маленьким ребёнком. Кёркленд посмотрел на него так, будто это на него несчастного рухнул тот самый лондонский мост из народной песни.

— Отпусти мой coffin! — взгляд Англии совсем скоро сменился с недовольного-напуганного на охреневающий — Альфред сильнее вцепился в гроб, и дерево просто брызнуло щепой в разные стороны.

Америка случайно отломил кусок. Доска неправильной формы, как раз с той самой выцарапанной эпитафией, оказалась в его руке. Фред нервно засмеялся, оценив результат чистой случайности, и с надеждой наклонился как можно ниже к Великобритании.

— Только никому не говори, что я сломал этот casket, ладно?

— _It's a coffin, fucking yankee!_ — отозвался привередливый британец.

— Нет, это был casket, и ты его сломал, понял?!

Поздно. За спиной янки уже возвышался расстроенный француз, на лицо которого упала тень.

— Хмпф, — фыркнул Англия, предвкушая какое-то веселье.

— Э-э, — смутился Америка. — Это ты чё, как жираф Мэлман из второго «Мадагаскара», которому сказали, что он болен? В умиральную яму забрался? Ха-ха! Англия, вылезай.

— Америка... — прищурился Франция, но это он так взгляд фокусировал — успел опьянеть.

— Франция, у тебя очень вкусный сыр, можно попробовать?

— Это не твоя вечеринка, pardonner.

— Жадина! Ребят, у Англии важная встреча через четыре часа, но он ещё не знает об этом. Четыре часа — лучше потратить это время на отдых! Пусть проспится, отойдёт... Хочу полагаться на вас. Проследите, чтобы он был в порядке? — Америка поднялся на ноги, чтобы оглядеть все государства и ослепить их своим обаянием.

— Да-а... Проследи-им... — закивали ему змеи.

— Ну, и передайте ему, что я, в таком случае, — Альфред покосился на француза, который сделал стратегически важный шаг вперёд, похрустывая пальцами в угрожающем жесте, — буду...

— Ты разрушил мою работу!

Франция размахнулся и элегантным ударом отправил янки в дальний полёт через всю страну, ну и, наверное, ещё через Ла-Манш.

— ...ждать его в Лондоне! — пообещал Америка, покидая пределы континента.

Х.

Через четыре часа свежий, благоухающий и аккуратно одетый Англия шагал по одному из многочисленных коридоров Вестминстера с таким видом, будто своим присутствием делает дворцу одолжение. В правой руке он нёс кое-кем забытый на Лазурном Берегу чёрный дипломат. О своём пробуждении после достаточно бурного веселья вспоминать бесконечно неохота. Этого было не заметить, но англичанин собирался в спешке, почти в панике, — ему, страдающему лёгким, лёгоньким похмельным синдромом, настоятельно рекомендовали явиться в Вестминстер. Неужели, правительство узнало о его недостойном поведении? Но как?!

Артур заметил улыбающегося уголками губ Альфреда, что подпирал спиной прекрасную стену в расстоянии, не сказать точно, одного чейна от себя, но не обратил на него особого внимания, даже забыл элементарное — поздороваться. Только вытянул руку, когда поравнялся с парнем.

— Держи и больше не теряй, безмозглый ты тупица. Я не удивлюсь, если там деньги.

— Kaythanks, — Америка взял свою вещь, отметив, что притащивший её англичанин выглядит несколько помятым и сонным. — Деньги храню на карточке! Ну, как ты?

Артур покачал головой.

— Да дерьмово, если чес... — и тут проморгался и ошалело уставился на младшенького. — Что ты делаешь в моём парламенте?! Я же сказал, что буду занят! Эй! — казалось, он только отошёл ото сна.

— Да я помочь пришёл, как бы, твои вещи собрать, — от Альфреда веет доброжелательностью.

— О, уже меня обворовываешь. Какой ты меркантильный, — тихо говорит Англия.

— Тебе ещё не сказали?! — Америка от его слов и мимолётного печального — он уверен — взгляда насыщенной зелени краснеет, как рак.

— Что ты вор, это я и так знаю, — Артур отвернулся, чтобы деловито повернуть ручку нужной двери, но та не открылась. — Чёрт, тут должен был быть какой-то очень важный человек, к которому меня заставил пойти премьер.

— Кажется, твоё начальство собирает деньги, ха-ха!

— Деньги. Восхитительно, — повторил тот рассеянно. — Иди домой, Америка, мне сейчас не до тебя.

Наступила некая значимая пауза. Англия всё ещё стоял к американцу спиной.

— Если бы у меня появилось время, я бы тебе сказал, и тогда, может...

— Сначала перевезём твои вещи. Без меня не обойтись, всё-таки, будут использованы мои самолёты, мои авиалинии!

Артура перебили и говорили ему нечто, в курсе чего он не был. На осознание обоих фактов ушло пару секунд, и пока Англия что-то прокручивал в своём недоспавшем мозгу и смотрел на светлую физиономию американца, потенциальное нарастающее возмущение... просто улетучилось.

— Какого лешего ты несёшь? — искренне интересовался Кёркленд.

Вдруг некий высокопоставленный, словно из воздуха появившийся чиновник приблизился к Туманному Альбиону и, понизив голос, кратко сообщил ему:

— Мы готовимся к твоему переезду. Штат Мэн скоро освободится для нас. Ты теперь будешь жить с Америкой, — мужчина легко похлопал по плечу свою страну.

— Что-о-о? — ошалел Британия. Америка же ослепительно улыбнулся, загордившись своим... кхм, благородством.

— Придётся взять, не откладывая, ещё один миллион из бюджета, этот парень довольно требователен! — мужчина неодобрительно глянул на Джонса, а потом заткнулся, потому что Артур выглядел так, словно у него сердечный приступ.

— Чего он требует от нас?! — Артур был в шаге от того, чтобы затрястись от злости, возмущения... и разочарования. Альфред совершил нечто ужасное, правда? Англия чувствовал это, только не мог никак объяснить.

— Мы взяли аренду, согласившись на его предложение, и он справедливо потребовал первого взноса, — чиновнику явно было не до терзаний Кёркленда — он свирепствует, значит, всё в порядке.

— Что?! — Англия ещё больше растерялся.

— Мы взяли аренду у Соединённых Штатов! Они примут наших граждан в Мэне! — человек с радости крепко его обнял, — это теперь наша территория! Мы скоро купим её!

У Англии перед глазами вся жизнь пронеслась: суровые викинги, пришедшие изо льдов; стычки с Францией, бесконечные тёрки, войны; гадостные европейцы; невыносимые соседи по острову; нежные лепестки белых цветов; столь же нежные вопли северян, пробежавшихся босыми стопами по преколючему красавцу-чертополоху; крохотные ручки Канады и звонкий смех фей; не по годам сильный Альфи и его восторженный голос; всякий раз смягчающая сердце взрослого очаровательная улыбка... И снова войны. Медлительные, ненужные, без конца и без просвета. Америка гонит его с континента, ревностно закрывая Уильямса своей спиной. Континентальная блокада.

Этот американский — хотя бы по духу, как подсказывало англичанину подсознание, мужчина, обнимавший его секунду назад, восклицал что-то дальше, растеряв всю свою серьёзность. Джонс с интересом наблюдал за его активными и широкими жестами, казалось бы, не предназначавшимися для политика. А Артур был сражён напрочь. Он не понимал!

— Что? То есть как наша? Наша территория в Америке? — вторил Англия.

— Да! — чересчур радостно сказал мужчина.

— Вы идиот! — Артур постарался отрезвить его собственным способом; и делал он это почти с испугом. — Это невозможно! Зачем вы доверились Штатам?! Он ведь подставит нас!

— Нет-нет, выгоду он может извлечь только из того, что мы ему неплохо платим, — отмахнулся тот, а главный британец разъярился пуще прежнего.

— Ноги моей не будет на том континенте! Сколько веков он пытался вытурить нас оттуда, а теперь отдал территории?! Что за вздор! Вы слабоумны, раз верите Америке, он воткнёт нам нож в спину, как только представится случай! Он предаст... нас... — вот Англия и выдохся кричать.

Сэра Кёркленда отвели в кабинет в богатом убранстве — в который он и не смог до этого попасть. Тот самый чиновник уселся за стол напротив государства, очевидно неловко себя чувствовавшего после всего, что в пылу наговорил и накричал.

— Ты пока не можешь понять, как быстро действуют Штаты, и как это поражает нас. Их стремление к помощи нам... — лорд цокнул языком, подыскивая подходящее слово, — невероятно! Мы бы никогда не догадались сами просить у них столь обширные территории для аренды, да, я преувеличил со словами о покупке. Речь велась пока только о Мэне, так как эмигрируют люди по большей части именно в США, и особенно им интересен тот регион. Но наши американские коллеги намекнули на рассмотрение вопроса также с другими землями в Новой Англии! Понимаешь?

— Да, я понимаю, — ответил поражённый англичанин, мысленно восстанавливая цепочку последних событий.

«Вот почему он приходил и искал именно меня!» — было бы очень наивно думать, что Америка заявился на другой континент просто так.

— Скорее всего, мы будем просить о Нью-Хэмпшире, — кивал лорд, соглашаясь сам с собой. — Тебе нравится такая идея?

— Да...

— Представь, территория этих двух штатов — это как половина Британии! Артур. Артур?

— Да? — не сразу отозвался Кёркленд.

Мужчина вздохнул и потянулся к своему коммуникатору.

— У Англии шок. Принесите ему чай, — отдал он указание.

С чашкой в руках Артур стал внимательнее слушать и кивать словам человека.

— Почему ты считаешь, что это плохое предложение? Я не понимаю тебя, — недовольно забурчал лорд, откидываясь на спинку своего удобного кожаного кресла.

— Видите ли, сэр, я не могу представить себе, чтобы Америка торговал своей территорией. Это звучит, как анекдот. Может быть, они издеваются над нами? — Артур покосился влево, где через большое окно в стене можно увидеть коридор в позолоте и ожидающего Альфреда: он задрал голову и любовался чем-то очень интересным. Артур подбирал слова. — Я понимаю, подарить небольшой остров, но... Два штата?! Аренда? — со священным ужасом прошептал он.

— А живописные горы тех мест! Скотты явно будут в восторге! — раскрутился мужчина в своём кресле.

— Вы слушаете меня?

— О! Конечно. Я в полном восторге от их предложения. Это как раз то, что нам нужно, и я обязательно выскажусь по этому поводу, — уже немного тише, к счастью Кёркленда, радовался человек. И вдруг пристально посмотрел в его глаза. — А какая у тебя позиция?

Застигнутый врасплох Артур замер, приоткрыл рот, но не смог сразу выдавить из себя слова.

— Я... немного взволнован, — признался он и отпил чая, подозрительно потянув носом его ароматные терпкие пары. Наверное, думал, что там опять алкоголь или ещё чего похуже.

— Ох, — мужчина потёр переносицу. — Интересно, что происходит сейчас в самих предложенных территориях? Кажется... Численность равна трём миллионам, не больше. И это для шестидесяти! Шестидесяти миллионов! Какими же стойкими должны быть британцы, чтобы потесниться, — какой же гулкий у него был голос. Сам он был несдержан и возбуждён такими переменами в стране и окрылён, что Англия отметил про себя с отчаянием. Те люди, на чьих приказах он живёт, не хватало им ещё с их вскруженными головами забыться и вести себя опрометчиво!

— Сколько американцы просят за это? — спросил Артур в повиснувшей тишине, да так, что покраснел.

— *** миллиардов, — человек отвёл взгляд.

— Фунтов?! — у Англии перехватило дыхание.

— Долларов, Артур!

— О... О-о, — протянул брит. Кажется, он бледнел. — Я так понимаю, аренду нам только предложили? Или, даже нет: нам предложили только аренду, а не полноценное владение этими землями?

— Вопрос очень серьёзный и сейчас решается. Вестминстер-Холл будет работать допоздна, — сказал лорд и пошарил руками в зоне досягаемости на столе среди бумажек, взяв из них одну небольшую стопку. — Там всё о географии Новой Англии, как ты понимаешь, северной её части. О Бостоне не может быть и речи... Это уж больно важный город.

Нацарапанные чьей-то торопливой, но аккуратной рукой расчёты были таковы: _«24 217 km² is New Hampshire. 91 646 km² is Maine»._ И прописью: _«New Hampshire became the first of the British North American colonies to break away from Great Britain in January 1776... It is bordered by Massachusetts... Maine and the Atlantic Ocean to the east, and the Canadian province of Quebec to the north»._

«Граница с Канадой!» — вспомнил Англия.

— Это наш шанс спастись, Артур. У британцев должно быть пристанище, эдакая официальная пристань! И наш важнейший союзник готов его предоставить.

— Я всё понимаю, но... — Англия хотел ещё что-то сказать, но тут серьёзно потребовал, нахмурившись и протянув руку к документам. — Будьте любезны, дайте мне эти бумажки, пожалуйста.

— Можешь не работать сегодня, лучше отдохни. Мы знаем, как тебе нелегко думать обо всём этом. Просто дождись решения парламента, тебе не стоит участвовать в дискуссиях.

— Вы думаете?.. Спасибо огромное, — получив желаемое в свои руки, Кёркленд поднялся, разворачиваясь через плечо — чтобы человек не увидел сияющего решительностью и гневом взгляда.

Что могло произойти, когда он толкнул дверь, постаравшись сделать это несильно, закрыл её, скрепя сердце, отыскал взглядом Джонса, что единственный был в зоне видимости и вообще в этой небольшой части Вестминстера? Вариант первый: Англия несколькими стремительными шагами сократил расстояние между ними и потянулся к парню, чтобы... крепко-крепко его обнять.

— Америка, я так рад, спасибо! Я знал, что ты поможешь мне, только это так неожиданно, — говорил бы он с радостью, не поднимая головы. — Но у меня нет денег на это, урод, совсем нет! Я тебе их из-под земли достану, думаешь?! *** миллиардов!

— Ну ладно-ладно, снижу цену, — сдался Альфред, едва смущённый таким порывом Кёркленда, и дружески похлопал его по спине. — Не очень-то престижно иметь брата-бомжа, ну, это на случай, если ты выживешь. Ха-ха-ха-ха! А на твоём флаге появится колесо, как у странствующих цыган, колесо!

— Я всегда верил в твою доброту и щедрость!

Или же вариант второй.

— Америка! — красный от злости Великобритания комкал документ в своих руках и неумолимо приближался. Америка даже не успел испугаться или, тем более, убежать от опасности. Только повернуться и невинно заглянуть смерти в глаза — до этого он рассматривал высокую стену с позолотой, да покруче, чем в замке Франции на Лазурном Берегу.

— Чувак, ты че... — Джонса рывком болезненно заткнули скомканной бумагой, кажется, переломав ему все зубы. — М-м-м!

— Придурок, что это ещё за х..йня?! — бушевал британец. — Не смей предлагать мне подобные вещи! Это даже для тебя слишком! Вот тебе, а не аренда! Жить вместе! Это...

Но на самом деле всё было не так. У Кёркленда не хватило сил на разговор с братцем, поэтому он всего лишь молча направился в нужную ему сторону по длинному и эффектно затенённому коридору. В общем, прошёл мимо изумлённого американца.

— Эй, Англия, — растерялся Альфред, рассчитывавший хотя бы перекинуться с ним парой фраз, а тут на тебе — повернулся спиной и игнорит. — Я не позволю тебе уйти! — решительно изрёк янки, указывая пальцем в его сторону, словно обличал коварного преступника или же бросал ему вызов.

От такого жеста бы любой смутился, даже ощутив подобное спиной. На коже под пиджаком и рубашкой англичанина закопошились мурашки, и он ошеломлённо замер, и его последний шаг получился каким-то кривым и неуверенным. Артуру вспомнилось, как когда-то давно маленький Америка вот так же кричал, вцепляясь в его одежду:

— _Нет! Я не позволю тебе уйти!_ — и детский голос звенел серебряным колокольчиком. Только вот повлиять на действия Британии, обязанного невероятно многим земле, людям и королю, ребёнок никак не мог. А сейчас...

— Чего тебе? — всё-таки развернулся Артур, так, чтобы Джонс мог видеть его в анфас.

Америка, видимо, из-за присутствия неплохого эха в достопримечательном здании, неожиданно громко прокричал:

— Англия, ты плачешь, что ли?! — его лицо вытянулось от удивления. Знал бы он, как грубо себя ведёт — Австрия, будь здесь, совершенно точно обвинил бы Альфреда в шумности и неправильности его интонаций.

— Почему ты так решил? — англичанин сам неосознанно коснулся своей щеки, чтобы это проверить. Обычная сухая кожа...

— Да у тебя глаза блестят, — Америка зашагал в сторону британца, несмотря на колкий взгляд, которым он его одарил. Англия смотрел с такой тоской и жалостью, что у Джонса зашлось сердце, и что-то толкнуло в спину, дабы он только убыстрил свой и без того молодой и энергичный шаг.

— Не неси чушь, Америка. Где твои фантастические идеи о супергероях, которые спасут планету в частности и меня в целом? Почему ты додумался до _такого_? Когда ты вообще успел? И почему у меня такое ощущение, что я узнал об этом последним? Почему этот лорд говорит так, будто всё уже решено за меня, почему со мной ничего не согласовали?

Кёркленд буквально заваливал американца обречёнными вопросами. Тот пытался улыбаться как можно беззаботнее, прямо-таки не зная, какой ответ получит на своё судьбоносное предложение.

— Так я хотел сам рассказать тебе, но ты спал, а когда не спал, то всё равно бы ничего не понял. Это ж надо было так нажраться, — проговорил Ал в сторону, слегка зардевшись.

— Спал? — краткое возмущение с британской стороны.

— В гробу! Я думал, нескоро отойдёшь. Я тут стараюсь, летаю с континента на континент. А ты спишь.

— Ты... — заморгал Артур. — Ты осуждаешь меня?

— Э, нет! Конечно, нет, ты не так понял! Вчера, когда я проснулся и не обнаружил тебя, то не позволил себе растеряться ни на миг, — Америка не скупился на разные жесты, так как очень увлёкся и желал убедить англичанина в том, что он настоящий молодец. — Я провёл тяжёлую работу и составил целую стратегию по твоему спасению, и, да, я понял, что тебе, дабы избежать гибели, необходима земля в безопасном месте и на другом материке. И кто, как не я, может принести такую жертву — свою территориальную целостность, во имя нашей... Наших исторических и культурных, и прочих связей.

— Твоя идея хлам. Это неправдоподобно. Все могут подумать, что это элементарный захват территорий, — Англия вспыхнул, так как видел, что Альфреда не остановить.

— Я сказал: я не позволю тебе уйти, — уже в более широком смысле говорил Штаты.

Чёрт, как же захотелось вмазать по его полной энтузиазма роже!.. Но после этого почему-то обнять, смягчившись и сдавшись. Англия забеспокоился и о другом: если он окажется географически столь близок с Америкой, то последний может просто поглотить его вместе с его народом, так как США — это такая огромная мясорубка: подойдёшь близко, и всё, ты американец. Или же их станут путать и перестанут различать, как будто бы они всегда были одним государством.

Парень остановился в паре метров напротив пасмурного англичанина, так что до него уже можно было дотронуться, вытянув руку, и постараться безуспешно пригладить одну из светлых лохматых прядей.

— Ты не рад тому, что я хочу помочь? — догадался Америка, прекратив улыбаться.

— Нет, — отрезал Кёркленд, — как я могу радоваться тому, что ты предлагаешь такие дебильные, неосуществимые вещи, и тому, что мои власти, кажется, сошли с ума?

— Не волнуйся, всё будет пучком, — махнул рукой Штаты, видя, что победа потихонечку переходит к нему. — Ты просто нервничаешь, ты напуган, и это понятно, как день.

— Да что ты? Я напуган? Чем же это? — Англия с невозмутимым видом отряхивал пылинки со своего плеча.

— Надвигающейся катастрофой, — прошептал Америка. — Но пока я рядом, не бойся.

— Бл..дь! Пойми уже, что я не боюсь! — вспылил тот, теряя маску, а сжатые кулаки выдали его эмоции. — И ты иди домой, тебе нечего здесь делать, потому что даже мне наказали сидеть в сторонке на лавочке и ждать их решения.

Он вздохнул, сдерживая себя. Отвёл взгляд в сторону, залитую слабым солнечным светом, в котором весело танцевали золотые пылинки.

— А твоя королева не против, — бросил Альфред, и ответом ему стали забавно поползшие вверх брови Британии, отказывающегося верить подобным словам.

— Не может быть! — Артур не мог противиться королеве; он беспомощно взглотнул. Перед его лицом замаячил дисплей «айфона» Америки со свежей новостью: Елизавета II высказывает свою благодарность американскому народу за их поддержку, и парламент заседает прямо сейчас, решая судьбу падающей страны.

Альфреду удалось уломать Кёркленда прогуляться с ним немного по лучшему дворцу всего Старого Света и в высшей степени роскошному. Путешествие обращалось в натуральную экскурсию, почти как по наполненным эхом музею, но не в котором ощущаешь себя незначительным наблюдателем, маленьким, как муравей — одним из миллионов — а это чувство усиливается в несколько раз, и к нему примешивается гордость, которая, вселяясь в тебя, перехватывает дух. Древность, ценность, золотая лепнина и тёмные благородные оттенки. Настенная живопись, отображающая в себе картины едва ли не всей истории Англии, как кадры нескончаемой киноленты его жизни, печальна и величественна, она не имеет цены. Как жаль, что всё это великолепие поглотит тёмная пучина! И отважные короли так скоро заплачут под тяжёлой водой...

Янки ощупывал стены и картины с исследовательским интересом, а ещё признался, что, пока дожидался Англию здесь, успел пройтись по трехкилометровому коридору аж 4 раза — это его личный рекорд! Америка даже дерзнул просить Артура, чтобы он показал ему тайные ходы в замке. Но Артур оказался непрошибаем в этом отношении. «Это останется тайной для тебя. Тайные ходы на то и тайные».

— Чёрт! А вдруг у меня больше не будет возможности на них посмотреть? — Альфреда расстроила подобная несговорчивость, а Англия ходил большую часть времени со сложенными на груди руками, будто бы защищался от кого-то незримого. Возможно, что от этого простого жеста ему становилось комфортнее.

— Я вообще сюда летать не очень люблю, так что меня уговаривало сразу несколько человек. Я не был знаком и с половиной из них, но всё равно согласился. Я ж не злодей какой-нибудь, — разоткровенничался Джонс, когда они нашли себе место на одном из верхних этажей, чтобы присесть. — Мне стало их жалко...

— Как же ты до _этого_ додумался? Даже я себе представить не мог, — Артур, прибывающий в весьма напряжённом состоянии — как пружина, думал сейчас только об одном.

— Ты о продаже земель? — скорее, утвердил США и с лёгким сердцем бросился в разъяснения. За ними Альфред и не заметил, как англичанин зевнул пару раз, хотя скучно ему отнюдь не было.

— ...Я прихожу к президенту, а он у меня спрашивает: «Скажи, мне, Альфред, — американец забавно изменил голос, изображая своего Босса, — где ты у нас в стране мог бы увидеть Великобританию?». Ну, я ему и ткнул в Новую Англию на карте. «Я тоже так думал, и сейчас предвкушаю очень интересный разговор с тобой!» — вот, что он мне на это сказал. Мне долго напоминали о различных исторических моментах, связанных с Британией, о некоторых я впервые слышал; про какие-то слушать совсем не хотелось, поэтому я взял скотч, и... — Альфред покосился на своего единственного слушателя под боком, осознавая, что дальше рассказывать необязательно. Артур прикрыл ладонью рот, зевая так широко и блаженственно, что едва не сломал самому себе челюсть. Америка сражался-сражался, но ничего не смог поделать — потихоньку сам зазевался. — Пару часов лучшие из лучших составляли стратегию, а я им подсказывал. Наши главные поговорили по телефону, это я точно помню, господин Обама даже выставил меня за дверь... Видимо, у них там свои секреты.

Кёркленд старательно и честно слушал, только вот веки слушаться хозяина не желали и закрывались сами собой.

— Но ведь то, что вы нам предлагаете, противоречит твоим интересам? — вздохнул Артур.

— Да, но исчезновение такого сильного союзника, как ты, в мои интересы вообще никак не вписывается.

Усталость накатила, мягко укрыла невидимым воздушным одеялком, и Джонс опустил голову, расслабленно коснувшись лбом плеча Англии, который тоже сидел с закрытыми глазами, полуоблокотившись об Альфреда.

— То есть... это была не твоя идея? — промямлил Артур, всё ещё сражающийся со сном.

— Не совсем, — Америка был уже на полупути к тому, чтобы провалиться в глубины сладостного сна, как в тёмную пропасть. Нежные руки тянули его на дно. — Я думал о том, как объяснить людям, почему они должны уехать из своих штатов, и как разбудить губернаторов, заставив поработать их в ночное время-я-я... Мя.

Оба англосакса уже не говорили, даже не пытались открыть рот: и тому, и другому было удобно и тепло так сидеть, зеркально повторяя положение друг друга, и друг на друга опираясь плечами. Они заснули; если бы наблюдателю удалось узреть сей дуэт, то он бы наверняка вспомнил популярные трогательные фотографии, на которых изображены отец и сын, или же братья, ну или просто друзья — спящие рядом, абсолютно одинаково и мило свернувшись калачиком, сложив руки, или в обнимку. Синхронно! Или даже не подозревая о том, что они так посмели случайно задремать. Такие солидные, серьёзные, официальные фигуры, до удивления похожие друг на друга со своими приоткрытыми ртами и взлохмоченными волосами.

Очевидно, всё из-за того, что каждый из них последнюю ночь потратил не на сон, а на незаменимую суетливую беготню, ради своего же благополучия.

Спали они недолго: пока не заголосил под пение птиц в ближайшей башне Большой Бенджамин.

Альфред первым вздрогнул под громкие удары тринадцатитонного колокола и медленно отлип от Англии — до этого виском касался его волос. Поправил свои очки, измученно щурясь и моргая, словно стараясь спугнуть с собственных ресниц всякую сонливость.

— М, это... — заговорил пробуждённый шумом британец, но решил дождаться, пока звон не стихнет. Джонс повернулся к нему лицом. — Ты сегодня спал? — Англия узнал у янки ту самую слабость после сна.

— Нет! Думаешь, так легко разработать целую стратегию воссоединения и накатать стопку документов, подсчитать километры и доллары? А, да, ещё компенсации каждому, кто уедет оттуда. Я абсолютно бодр, в отличии от тебя.

— А я вообще не могу глаз сомкнуть, — не уступал ему Англия. — С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь? Что правительство согласится? — в общем, разговор продолжился так, словно и не прерывался на сон.

— Я не оставлю тебя, — заявляет Америка. И, конечно, улыбка появляется на его лице, какая-то странная гордость сияет в ней.

— Не говори таких вещей! Молчи лучше. Голова из-за тебя болит, — пожаловался Артур, а плескающаяся в его всегда ярких глазах жизнь уже выглядывала сквозь прорези необычайно старческой, предсмертной маски. Англия опять не замечал, что всего лишь поморщившись, закрыл веки... И...

— Хээй, не спи! — Америке понадобился острый локоть, чтобы взбодрить брата.

От сильного (Америка явно так не считал) тычка в бок англичанин мгновенно выпрямился, будто над самым ухом загремел государственный гимн в исполнении королевского оркестра.

— А ты говори тише, потому что у меня ужасно болит голова, — ещё раз пожаловался Кёркленд, надеясь на понимание с американской стороны.

— Не надо было столько пить, — ...но получил от неё подкол.

— Я ни капли в рот не брал! — поклялся Англия.

— Ага, ещё скажи, что кто-то незаметно подливал тебе виски или рома в чай.

— Но так оно и было! — настаивал тот.

— Ха-ха-ха! — залился Альфред, конечно же, не поверив старшему. — Ты так плохо врёшь.

Артур сделал неопределённый жест, таким образом смирившись со свойственной младшенькому упрямостью — глупцу ничего не докажешь, как бы ты ни старался.

— Когда я проснулся, — вспоминал Кёркленд, — мне сказали, что я разбил люстру, а ты видел её? Такая старая и огромная, Франциск её очень любил. Ещё мною выбито окно — кажется, я прыгал... И ещё я гроб как-то умудрился поломать. Смутно помню. Это был подарок, так неловко! Хотя, в конце концов, подгадить Франции и видеть его разочарованную рожу — это рай для меня.

— Ну ты и вредитель, — Альфред покраснел до кончиков ушей, поражаясь собственной безнаказанности и наглости Евросоюза, сбросившего на Британию все обвинения. — Как можно было сломать люстру?

— Не знаю, — Артур поймал его чуть удивлённый и любопытный взгляд, когда Джонс придержал соскальзывающие с переносицы очки. — Да, мне нужно извиниться перед тобой за Техас, — неохотно согласился Артур, но... он же джентльмен. — Уж не знаю, что на меня нашло, не помню. У меня не было каких-то преднамерений или целей, связанных с ним, так что прости меня и забудь об этом.

— Я рад, что ты умеешь отвечать за содеянное, негодяй, — бесстыдно врал Америка, но хотя бы краснел.

— И ещё кое-что. Те проявления ереси, в которые я впал вчера, да и сегодня, наверное... совершенно случайны... Я не контролировал себя и вообще мог сказать всё что угодно, потому что я был пьян. Ха... Ты ведь понял, что мои слова про наследственность и про то, что ты можешь что-то у меня забрать — просто шутка?

Америка повёл носом в непонимающем жесте, осмысливая сказанное.

— Постой, — он несильно сжал плечо Артура своей ладонью. — Так ты ко мне уже пьяным пришёл?

— Немножко, да.

— О, мой Бог, спаси Англию от маразма... — возвёл очи горе Америка, обречённый вечно помнить откровенничавшего с ним Англию выпившим.

— Так! — Артур стал защищаться. — То, что я был пьяным последние несколько часов, не значит, что я слабоумный!

«Конечно, когда тебе остаётся жить всего несколько дней, что делать, как не пить и танцевать!» — слегка перекроил фразу американец, подумав об этом совсем невесело. Хотя, «петь и танцевать» сюда тоже подошло бы...

— Скажи, сколько сейчас времени? — Артур достаточно неумело переводил разговор.

Америка поднял левую руку, чуть загибая рукав пиджака.

— Э... Шесть часов.

— Значит, сейчас у меня десять. Так поздно, и решение ещё не приняли! Ответ ведь _очевиден_.

— Англия, я бы мог сказать, что сейчас... рано.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

— Сейчас утро, посмотри в окно!

— А... Оу.

Слегка изумлённая просьба американца, его изогнутые вопросительно светлые брови.

Англия опрометью бросился к огромной древней раме; он услышал крики, мольбы, голоса тысяч и тысяч британцев. Они своим желанием толкали его в воду, в океан, который нужно переплыть и коснуться протянутой руки Америки. Если протянет он её, конечно.

Почему англичане вспомнили о народе, так сказать, взращённом их предками? Америка умел убеждать.

Артур взглянул в огромное окно на серый город, возвышающиеся дома, которые сломаются скоро, как спички, под натиском волн. Случайно опустил затуманенный взгляд: на площади вывалило чуть ли не полгорода, Уайтхолл и Даунинг-стрит заполонила толпа. Слишком часто колыхались рядом над головами людей британские и американские знамёна. Вместе.

— Боже правый, это безумие, — Кёркленд вытянул из кармана белоснежный носовой платок и прижал ко лбу. Волнение захватило его волной, а потом жар прокатился по спине и ногам, так что парень тяжело выдохнул. Охватить взглядом всю ликующую толпу было невозможно. Англия был уверен, что эти тысячи кричат в один голос что-нибудь про братские народы и славят Штаты. Но звукоизоляция здесь замечательная, поэтому полагался Артур исключительно на собственную интуицию.

«Что ж, это должно было произойти. Американская пропаганда среди жителей? Но я не сдамся так просто! Меня не сломить!»

— Да-а, придётся согласиться с тобой, нехило мы так поспали... — проговорил Альфред, неловко потирая свою щёку.

Кёркленд только метнул взглядом парочку молний, вернулся на своё место на милой лавочке для уставших туристов, плюхнулся рядом с Америкой и ничего ему не сказал. Замучает ведь.


	5. Четыре дня

— Ну-у... — Альфреду необходимо было строить диалог. — Как прошла твоя вечеринка? — спросил Джонс осторожно, сам ведь всё воочию видел. И слышал.

— Я давно так сытно не ел и не видел столь разных кухонь вместе. Там... Там была даже сливовая каша... — мечтательно и как-то потерянно сказал Англия с такой ностальгией, с какой только идейный коммунист в годах припоминает советские годы.

«Сливовая каша?! — Альфред скривился, потому что представил себе этот вкус. — Как можно любить подобное?»

А-а-а... Это же Англия. Точно.

На лице данного персонажа, тем временем, отпечаталась какая-то усталая обречённость. Сам он прикрыл веки — на парней устремились лучи золотого утреннего света, и солнце неспешно подползало к щеке Артура, пообещавшему себе, что двинется в сторону, как только свет начнёт слепить глаза.

Кроме сливовой каши он отчего-то ничего не припомнил.

— Нет, ты что, действительно заснул? Как ты мог? — неожиданно спросил американец. Его возмущение звучало недостаточно серьёзным, в общем, как и в большинстве случаев. Англия медленно повернул к нему голову, поэтому у каждого из них осталось ещё меньше личного пространства — они и без того почти касались друг друга локтями, слегка выставленными в сторону, видимо, для самозащиты.

— Я не спал! — сердится англичанин.

— Ага, не спал. А тогда кто же храпел, как боров, всю ночь так, что я прос... — Америка замолк. — Прос... лушал вопросы, которые задавали спикеру?

— Америка, — Артур удивлённо выгнул бровь, и взгляд его заблуждал по окружающей их неоготике. — Завтрак, — протянул он задумчиво. — Ужин и завтрак, которых не было ни у тебя, ни у меня. Это несправедливо. Ты, наверное, есть хочешь? — здраво рассудил он, а все мы знаем аппетиты молодого американца. — Собираешься завтракать?

— Да, — кивнул тот.

— Там, через пару кварталов, есть замечательный фаст-фуд.

— А у меня с собой есть, — счастливо улыбнулся Америка и полез в свой дипломат. Вытащил большую пачку, что приятно зашуршала под его пальцами.

— А... Крипсы, — Кёркленд проводил скептическим взглядом первую чипсинку, которую Джонс достал из пакетика.

— Чипсы, — Америка поднял свой взгляд.

О! Это прозвучало, как вызов.

— Крипсы, — бросил Артур.

— Чипсы.

— Крипсы!

— Чипсы!

— Крипсы! — всё не унимался он. — Я тебе как их создатель говорю, — и даже аргументировал свою, несомненно, важную позицию, особенно, в данный момент. В Лондоне — митинги, парламент что-то решает, страна скоро исчезнет, если ещё не исчезла, конечно, пока они спали и всё пропустили. Возможно, Великобритания уже официально не существует, или же её территория увеличилась в полтора раза за счёт тех самых штатов. Так вот, как говорит Нью-Хэмпшир тирании англичан: «Живи свободным или умри!». Не из-за девиза ли Британия побаивается Нью-Хэмпшира, а?

— Весь мир называет это чипсами! А Крипсы — это преступники, — Америка не сдаётся и показывает язык.

— Ну всё, хватит, — Англия понял, что если они не остановятся, то продолжат спорить ещё неизвестное количество столь ценного времени. Времени, цвета золота, цвета этого утреннего солнца. — У тебя ведь есть интернет? Давай посмотрим, какие новости, — Артур даже придвинулся поближе, чтобы было удобнее смотреть в дисплей телефона Альфреда.

— Конечно! Я пропустил целый день новостей. Та-а-ак, — американец захрустел чипсинкой, тут же тащил в рот за первой вторую. Свободной рукой открывал интернет-странички со свежими новостями.

Он натыкался на некоторые комментарии к политическим новостям и ненарочно читал вслух:

«Обама ещё и будет следить за Меркель! Хренов извра...» Так, это тут причём? — Америка лучше поищет другие ресурсы. — «Между тем глава МИД Франции Лоран Фабиус заявил, что Париж не будет препятствовать выходу Британии из ЕС, если она примет такое решение. «Если Британия решит покинуть Европу, мы расстелим перед ней красный ковер», — сказал он в интервью французской радиостанции в среду», — он читал дальше и молча. Через некоторое время разочарованно произнёс: — О! Твой парламент ещё ничего не решил. Я так и знал! Прощай, мой второй внеплановый выходной...

— Ты о выходных думаешь, когда моя страна исчезает? — у Артура от возмущения перехватило дыхание.

— Я пытаюсь вести себя так же, как ведешь себя ты. Я слышал, это расслабляет, — Америка странно ухмыльнулся, но его напряжённое выражение быстро вернулось. — Обе палаты молчат. Чёрт. Они не пускают журналистов!

— И правильно. — Кёркленд тоже достал из кармана свой телефон, а янки зацепился-таки взглядом за его руку.

Англия рассылал какие-то сообщения, отвечал на шуточные гадости Франции, также на нытьё Силенда:

Силенд: «Не смей умирать, пока не признал меня!»

Англия: «Я в любом случае никогда бы этого не сделал».

Силенд: «Чёртов Англия, просто скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня назвал страной? Я стану твоим наследником и превзойду тебя, но для этого нужно признание!»

Англия: «Паразит, слушай. Сколько у тебя человек в армии?»

Силенд: «Тридцать, если считать женщин, стариков и детей... А это важно?»

Англия: «Да. Чтобы стать страной, ты должен объявить мне войну».

Силенд: «Как же так?»

Англия: «Это традиция. Не волнуйся, я сдамся тебе через пару лет, война — это так, для вида, чтобы все видели, какой ты свободолюбивый, способный и отчаянный».

Силенд: «Традиция? Неужели так проходили все войны за независимость? Я не могу поверить».

Англия: «Совершенно верно. А лучше сначала кати подальше отсюда, не то... — Артур облизнул пересохшие губы, прекратив набирать сообщение. Думал, как бы лучше описать то, что произойдет с маленьким Кёрклендом, которого ударом Америго размажет. — Мне плевать, что ты из стали, даже природе плевать, поэтому проваливай скорее, если не хочешь кормить своим стальным телом акул. Они-то уж всё едят».

То у них в семье паразит, то «чёртов», то «ублюдок», а ведь заботятся же друг о друге. По мере возможностей.

— У тебя перчатки, — протянул Альфред, уставившись на данный аксессуар англичанина. Ах, те самые привычные чёрные перчатки, придающие владельцу важный и элегантный вид.

— Какой ты стал наблюдательный, Америка, — проснулся британский скепсис. Артур вернул мобильный в карман, задержав в нём свою ладонь на некоторое время — пока это не стало выглядеть неуважением к собеседнику или даже грубостью.

— Ты давно их не надевал. — Америка улыбнулся. — Я знаю, почему они на тебе.

— Да?..

— А покажи свою левую руку? — Джонс потянулся к его руке, но Англия спрятал оную за спиной.

— Зачем?

— Меня она интересует. Покажи. — Альфред пытается дотянуться до неё, но Англия изворотлив, да и призрачное ощущение его непоколебимости даёт знать о себе:

— Не покажу, пока не скажешь, зачем!

— Я хочу взглянуть, что там Индия сделал! Там же тату?

— Это не тату, а мехенди.

— Ты уверен?

— Да! Тебе не понять иностранных писем, ты никогда не славился полиглотом, — прозвучало, как укор.

Америка уже схватился за рукав его пиджака, но англичанин высвободил свою руку и снова спрятал, почти отвернувшись и таким образом защищая свою конечность.

Америка так увлёкся, что отложил свою шуршащую большую пачку.

— Нет! — Кёркленд отмахивался от незначительных атак. — Нет, ты не достоин смотреть на неё!

— А что такого? — обиделся Америка, но смирно сел, выпытывая желаемое тоскливым взглядом.

— Индия не успел закончить рисунок, он почему-то ушёл. Я тебе потом покажу как-нибудь. — Англия не торопился расслабляться, всё с опаской ожидал вторжений в своё личное пространство и поглядывал на американца. — А если снова попытаешься раздражать меня, то я тебя выгоню.

Глазки Америки удивлённо округлились.

— С чего бы это? Ты не можешь выгнать меня.

— Я разрешу тебе остаться здесь и сидеть без дела, прожигая своё время, если... — задумался британец и прошёлся взглядом по узорчатым потолкам. — Если ты назовёшь мне имя правнука действующей королевы и будущего короля Великобритании.

— Ге... — Альфред глянул в сторону кивающего Англии, говорившего, что он идёт в правильном направлении, — Геогрг... А... А... — Джонс сглотнул. Быстро-быстро воспользовался гуглом. — Александр Луи!

— Чёрт, так уж и быть, оставайся! — в сердцах, воскликнул Артур. Сдался.

— «США способны принять у себя столько людей, сколько это будет необходимо. Мы просим дислоцироваться вас в Новой Англии, севернее Бостона. Штаты Мэн и Нью-Хемпшир». Слушай, новости так быстро распространяются, и ты никуда не денешься от этого, при любом исходе ко мне поедешь! — Альфред восторженно листал ленту новостей.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я... — Артур подавил желание глубоко и шумно вздохнуть. Радовало то, что Альфред не спешил расставаться со своим гаджетом, увлечённо что-то читал. Значит, пиздеть будет меньше и надоест не так быстро.

Интересно, полиция справится с таким количеством людей, столпившихся на главных улицах, если начнутся беспорядки? Ну, бутылки с зажигательными смесями и всё-такое... И на англичан в волнительное время может перекинуться восточный варварский синдром. Престиж страны упадёт.

«Но у них в руках американские флаги!» — осенило Англию, и он тут же спросил:

— Зачем ты приволок с собой так много народа? — «беда не приходит одна» — так ведь говорится?

— А? Я приехал один. — Джонс выдержал странную паузу, очевидно, припомнив неожиданно крепкий французский кулак. — _Прилетел_ один. Я никого не брал с собой.

— То есть, — англичанин в неуверенном шоке указал на пёстрый сине-бело-красный, под цвета их флагов, муравейник за окнами, но задницу свою Джонс так и не поднял, чтобы сходить и взглянуть. Остался на месте, вглядываясь в его лицо.

«Там только мои люди?» — не мог поверить Кёркленд.

— А почему один? — застучал носком ботинка об пол.

— Я вообще собирался дожидаться твоего ответа в свой законный выходной у себя, потому что твой парламент может довольно долго думать, — Америка сильно смягчил, поэтому и захихикал.

Колкий взгляд Кёркленда.

«Ну не настолько же быстро, как ты!»

— И я, в принципе, не ждать и не сидеть приехал, — неожиданно сказал Америка, и показалось, что он прямо сейчас встанет и пойдёт вперёд, напролом, через стены, руша их своим телом, намного более крепким, чем они. И выйдет весь в белой крошке и пыли.

— За Техасом? — Англия руками охладил пылающие щёки.

— Нет, просто мы друг другу кое-что обещали вчера... Нет. Позавчера!

Уже друг другу? Америка!

— Что пообещали?

Джонс как-то странно ухмыльнулся, отводя взгляд в сторону. «Я забыл», — сказал он и захрустел своими чип... крипсами.

Не говорить же: «Англия, я проделал столь долгий путь ради обнимашек с тобой!». Глупо это. Теперь цель Альфреда немного... Немного более далёкая, и тяжелее её добиться. Совсем чуть-чуть.

С этим могут возникнуть проблемы.

Великобритания вдруг может решить, что это попытка Соединённых Штатов присоединить его к себе и наречь одним из штатов, а имя для нового штата уже давно придумали — Пятьдесят Первый. Может подумать, что его монархию, его драгоценную монархию, символ великолепного имперского прошлого захотели свергнуть. Или заставить принять конституцию — это же немыслимая наглость! Или вовсе уничтожить его, присвоив все богатства, которые он сумел сохранить, себе.

Не может же быть Америка настолько честным, справедливым и высокоморальным, чтобы заботиться о безопасности страны, которая за океаном — и проблемы которой поэтому должны значить для Америки ровно ничего, разве что веселить.

— Может быть, нам пойти в лобби? — предлагает Альфред и кивает в сторону того самого лобби.

— Ты представь, сколько там журналистов... — поморщился Артур, отказываясь от подобных перемещений. Всё-таки, он ещё не очень хорошо разглядел потолок, он только недавно заметил, насколько новым тот кажется. Вроде, и виделись тысячу раз, а потолок — красивый. Вон того пятнышка Кёркленд не замечал раньше, и того тоже. Нужно запомнить все детальки.

_«Он не вернётся больше, не увидит родной страны своей»_.

«Скоро Америка заноет от сидения без дела. Заноет и заходит кругами, подыскивая себе развлечение...» — англичанин гадал, как же долго протянет этот несчастный здесь, и ждал, когда тот уже сбежит в свою счастливую страну.

Но этого не происходило. И через десять минут, и через полчаса.

Альфред напряжённо думал о чём-то, и, глядя на его забавно-задумчивое лицо, хотелось расхохотаться в голос. Он проиграет, но, конечно, такой вариант развития событий он точно не берёт в счёт.

Мимо как раз проходил паренёк с коробкой пиццы в руках и ошарашенно оглядывался вокруг.

— Это вы заказывали пиццу?

— Ох, да, это я, — улыбнулся Англия и потёр ладони одна о другую.

Америка присвистнул.

— Что? Я тоже заслуживаю завтрак, — объяснил Англия, когда расплатился и парень ушёл.

— Поделишься? — понадеялся янки.

— Она такая большая, так что, думаю, да, ты поможешь мне, — Артур открыл коробку и оценил эту круглую и ароматную красавицу внутри требовательным взглядом. Артишок, вяленые помидоры, песто.

Альфред пожалел о своих словах, но...

— Спасибо! — уже протянул свою клешню к еде.

— А ну-ка! — Британия хлопнул его по ладони. — Волшебное слово?

— Абракада... тьфу, — Америка незамедлительно среагировал. — Дай.

— А вот ешь свои крипсы, она слишком вкусная для тебя, — Англия думал, что братец обидится на это и уйдёт, но нет.

— Подавись, — желал он приятного аппетита.

И Англия действительно подавился кусочком пиццы, охренев от его слов.

— Якорь тебе в зад, учись волшебным словам! Деревенщина! — глубоко оскорбился он. — И назови теперь хотя бы одну причину, по которой я должен с тобой жить?

— А где же ещё ты найдёшь дом для себя? — ироничные интонации Альфреда, резавшие по сердцу. — В Индии какой-нибудь или... Не знаю, в Маврикии? — посмеялся он по-своему, по-американски, зная, что он лучший в мире. — И королеву в Африке поселишь?

Англия побледнел на сей раз, стараясь не поддаваться на провокации.

— Я не стану терпеть столь пренебрежительного отношения к моим доминионам и территориям, которые мне нравятся и которые я люблю, их 54, и их становится больше с каждым десятилетием. Мне есть, из чего выбирать! — сказал Артур с гордостью и незаметно сжал в кулаки руки. Погорячился. — Да культура и обычаи каждого из них намного разнообрезнее, чем у страны без обычаев, то есть чем у тебя.

И указал на младшего пальцем, как очень невоспитанный, с его же точки зрения, человек.

Альфред окинул злющего Англию взглядом и поникнул.

— Извини. Зря я так сказал, — тихо проговорил он. Артур внезапно осмелел и, видимо, в воспитательных целях, замахнулся и достаточно легко прошёлся ударом по его головушке. Альфред дёрнулся в сторону. — За мою поддержку и заботу ты платишь оплеухой?

— Заботу? Где? Какую заботу, Америка? — Кёркленд заметно повысил голос и хмыкнул в сторону.

Было видно, что его расстраивает тот факт, что «Америка ещё многого не понимает и не может понять».

— А вот такую! — прокричал Америка в тон ему. Подавлял злобу от недоверия к собственной персоне. — Только представь житьё со мной: приедем домой, нажарим попкорна, ты ведь сладкий любишь или солёный? Наверное, солёный. Будем целыми вечерами смотреть твой футбол, я даже выучу все правила и имена игроков! Можем поехать на ферму и подзаработать, я отлично управляюсь с лошадьми и стригу овец! На ферме вообще круто! Объедем страну, посмотрим на горы, искупаемся на солнечных пляжах Флориды, отдохнём под пальмами. Создадим новую закуску, распространим её по всему миру на зависть Франции, а потом можем полететь в космос!

Англия не нашёл, что на это ответить, поэтому смотрел на Штаты, как на пришельца.

— Это мой план на ближайшие месяцы, если что, — объяснил тот и пожал плечами.

— Нет, Америка, я уверен, что не хочу этого, — Артур достал кусок пиццы из лежащей на коленях коробки и теперь освободил себя хотя бы от ближайших реплик — занялся едой.

Ему было неловко.

Джонс вопросительно вскинул брови, ожидая пояснений от британца. У Америки абсолютно иной взгляд на мир, или, может быть, они говорят на разных языках? Можно было бы придумать англо-американский разговорник, но навряд ли Кёркленд успеет за четыре дня.

— Вот, держи, с помощью этого мы сможем услышать, о чём говорят в палате, — Кёркленд всучил Америке один наушник, а второй взял себе. Провод исчезал в кармане его брюк, и поэтому узнать, что за волшебное устройство англичанин использует, было нельзя. Он даже руку свою продемонстрировать боится, бережёт, как золото, а тут вдруг станет выворачивать карманы? Не-е-ет.

— Шпионские штучки? — Альфред скептически оглядел полученный объект, но в ухо засунул. Никакого скрипа. Только тихий кашель и эхо, разносящее его по большому залу. Огромному залу.

— Почему они мол... — заговорил Джонс.

— Тсс! — Артур приложил указательный палец к губам.

— _Британия уже дала миру всё, что могла, и больше ничего не сможет дать,_ — послышалось, наконец, в наушнике. — _Даже её последнее произведение, устройство, которое я так ненавижу из-за его прогноза, придётся продать, чтобы получить какие-то деньги и обеспечить людям дома на других континентах. Не верю, что мы сможем сделать это._

— _А я хотел бы увидеть, как правит Георг Александр Луи..._

Два сожалеющих, твёрдых мужских голоса.

И тишина...

— Да. У тебя теперь есть железная причина для выхода из Евросоюза, — Америка решил, что раз все молчат, то может сказать он.

— Какая же? — спросил Артур и получил щелбан от весёлого Джонса.

— Ты больше не европеец! Ха-ха!

— Нет, я всё ещё европеец! — «и я горд этим» — так и читалось в его глазах. Артур слегка выпятил грудь и приподнял подбородок, смеряя америкашку таким укоризненным и строптивым взглядом, что смешинки вновь заглохотали внутри Альфреда, так что он презабавно прыснул, но сдержался. — Если скажешь что-нибудь провокационное, то вообще, объявлю всё это вторжением в мою внутренюю политику!

Выражение лица Альфреда тут же посерьёзнело, а меж бровей залегла едва заметная складка, конечно, совсем непохожая ни на морщину, ни на любой другой старческий трофей, — всего лишь признак озадаченности.

_«... Если, конечно, не будут задеты самые личные мои интересы...»_ — написал Англия в последнем своём письме. Да, он говорил так! Только вот Америка ещё в глаза эту бумагу не видел.

_«Давай будем как хорошие друзья, как братья. Пожалуйста, Артур. Мне очень одиноко без тебя»._ — А вот эта цитата вспомнилась уже обоим англосаксам, из-за чего они и вздохнули, прислушиваясь к словам. За стенами, за какими-то чейнами восседали самые обыкновенные люди и решали его судьбу. Судьбу Великобритании. Закрыв глаза, он мог бы увидеть их сосредоточенные, серьёзные лица и их печаль.

— _Будучи семьёй, понять друг друга легче, чем как государства. Прошу, вспомните, кем мы являемся — мы являемся семьёй. За океаном живут наши братья, и они уже доказали, что могут помочь, они хотят помочь! Я понимаю ваше недоверие и осторожность, но в наших руках судьба огромной семьи, и два главных человека сейчас сидят, отделённые от нас стеной, и, конечно, нас слышат! От нашего решения зависит их будущее!_

— Как он... — страны вздрогнули.

— _Я не думаю, что американцам нужна Англия... Это обыкновенный бизнес? _— появился второй, ироничный голос.

— _Штаты считают нужным вмешиваться в чужие проблемы и искать самые абсурдные пути решения, даже если их об этом не просят. Это нормально для них! —_ и предположение третьего не в пользу США, который стиснул зубы.

— _В любом случае, мы... Если мы будем держаться вместе со Штатами, то все проблемы станут более незначительными. Нам есть, на кого рассчитывать!_

— К сожалению, я не разделяю вашего позитивного настроя, господин премьер-министр, — прошептал Англия.

— _К сожалению, я не разделяю вашего позитивного настроя, господин премьер-министр!_ — эхом раздался голос четвёртого говорящего, который, казалось, можно было бы услыхать и без наушников, а даже сняв оные — и было бы слышно его мифическим образом.

— _Я бы на вашем месте уже давно думал о королевских территориях и государствах Содружества, в которые мы и перевезём как можно больше граждан — о месте, которое заменит нам дом после катастрофы._

— _Полностью солидарен. Как насчёт Канады?_

— _Почему-то я думал об Африке, а теперь понял, как сильно ошибался. Почему я не вспомнил о прекрасной Канаде?_

— _Я уже решил для себя, что перееду в Новую Зеландию, поэтому мне всё равно._

— Ну что, посеял своё королевское семя по всему миру, теперь и умирать не страшно? — ухмылка Альфреда и его насмешливый тон привели Артура в бешенство.

— Ты мешаешь слушать! — прошипел он. — Заткнись!

— У тебя нет денег на мои штаты, так ведь? — Америка не слушался и продолжал болтать. И улыбаться.

— У меня нет столько денег.

— А ты думал, что я дам объявление типа: «Продам Новую Англию за Биг-Мак»?

— Нет! Конечно же, нет.

— Не дрейфь, я тебе кредит дам.

— Но мне неловко просить тебя об этом...

— Хрум-хрум-хрум-хрум, — Альфред взялся за чипсы и принялся их уничтожать. Палата снова потонула в тишине.

А Кёркленд жевал тесто с соусом и артишоками. Уже четвёртый кусок.

«Сюда бы лучше поп-корн!» — заметил Джонс и вздрогнул, когда _там _опять заговорили:

— _Не забывайте, что у Новой Англии есть границы с Канадой. По-моему, это очень удобно, иметь границы со страной, с которой у нас один монарх. Очень хорошо... Я бы сказал, я «за» предложение американцев, так как всё продумано. Они дарят нам выход в океан!_

— _Сущность слова «подарок» заключается в том, чтобы дать что-либо бесплатно, а не за *** миллиардов долларов._

— _Я не это имел в виду! _— парламентарий повысил голос, но Англия обратил внимание на другое: воздух в нескольких метрах от него заколебался. Артур повернул голову и прищурился. Призрак самого Георга Третьего!

— Как ты смеешь являться мне на глаза теперь, — нахмурился Артур, негромко возмутившись призраку монарха, любопытно обернувшегося к нему.

— Не верь Америке, — предостерегал Георг. — Ты хочешь, чтобы он снова развязал против тебя войну, как тогда? Ничем добрым твоё поселение в Новом Свете не...

— Он не сделает этого, — уже неуверенней проговорил Кёркленд. — Это всё было только из-за тебя. Не встрявай, уходи, — выгонял он короля. И тот правда исчез, полетел по коридорам вперёд, присоединяясь к другим чёрным теням.

— Э-э-эм, Англия... Ты в порядке? — опешил янки, который, конечно же, не увидел самого ненавистного тирана. В какой-то степени это было хорошо.

— С чего бы это тебя беспокоит моё состояние? — Англия его несколько неправильно понял. Ну, то есть, решил, что Джонс не из-за призрака так заволновался.

— Ты супер-странно ведёшь себя, — серьёзно сказал янки. — Тебе страшно?

— Мне? Страшно?! Ха-ха-ха! — чего и следовало ожидать от Артура. Он схватился за живот, а коробка с пиццей едва не соскользнула у него с колен.

— Я понимаю, понимаю, — как-то успокаивающе говорил Америка, будто бы Кёркленд сидел и безостановочно рыдал, как больной, или как просто отчаявшийся, а не смеялся от охватившего его внезапного веселья. Тем не менее, эффект был действительно успокаивающий, привлекающий к себе внимание. Артур ровно задышал и насторожился, уставился на профиль брата. — Тяжело признавать, что кроме страны, от которой помощь ты принимать почему-то не хочешь — видимо, из-за своей неуёмной гордыни и важности — больше никто не сможет поддержать тебя и гарантировать тебе жизнь после того, как твоё королевство будет...

— Альфред, оно умрёт, — отчеканил Британия, с трудом выдохнув после, будто воздух обжигал лёгкие и ощущать его было невыносимо. — Умрёт вместе со мной. Ничего не изменится, если я перееду. Меня больше не будет.

— Есть земля, есть правители, парламент, законы и люди, их исполняющие, — вот и страна! — Джонс щёлкнул пальцами. — Ты никуда не денешься из этого мира. Даже те страны, у которых больше нет дома, и те, кто скитается по земле, всё ещё живы.

— Во имя всех святых и братьев Гримм, Америка... Ты разве не понимаешь? Ах, да, твоих мозгов для этого недостаточно! — слова Англии пропитаны ядовитым сарказмом. — Тогда объясню на твоём уровне. Если ты смотрел Шрека: Пекарь сделал Бисквит не только из муки, воды и яиц, потому что из всего этого получился бы самый обыкновенный бисквит, а не Бисквит! Понимаешь, _тот _Бисквит был живым. Живое не сделаешь из одной муки, воды, яиц и даже килограммов сахара. То есть, я не...

— _А я люблю свою страну и хочу дать ей вторую жизнь, сколько бы денег это не стоило! Я не считаю, что *** миллиардов — такая уж большая цена за жизнь Британии. Наоборот, этого ничтожно мало._

— _Вы бы отдали больше?!_

— _Если бы я мог._

Альфред уже позабыл о диалоге с британцем, и о печеньках, и о муке, о которых тот болтал. Сидел точно также, как и он сам, застывший с гримасой глубочайшей заинтересованности на лице.

— Америка, это вряд ли что-то изменит... Я, я хотел сказать — британский народ не соберётся в одном месте, в которое им скажут прибыть, — абсолютно беззлобно на этот раз сообщил Артур. И, вздохнув, закрыл коробку пиццы, а на крышку скромно положил сложенные в замок ладони.

— _Это вряд ли что-то изменит! Я хотел сказать, что британский народ не соберётся в одном месте, в которое им скажут прибыть. _— Политик, голос которого державы уже слышали — он высказывался ранее — произносил до боли знакомые слова.

Лицо Джонса от удивления вытянулось, и он с немым вопросом повернулся к Артуру.

— Вместо этого, вероятнее всего, — довольно медленно, рассудительно проговорил тот, искал, как бы получше выразиться, — наша нация рассыпется, преследуя мечту о том, чтобы, как и прежде, быть отделёнными от остального мира...

— _Вместо этого, вероятнее всего, наша нация рассыпется по Земле, преследуя мечту о том, чтобы, как и прежде, быть отделёнными от остального мира. Каждый житель Великобритании сам по себе — остров, спокойный и самоуверенный._

— Англия?

— Что? — отвлёкся Артур от вслушивания в реплики палаты лордов.

— Как ты это делаешь? — Штаты смотрел на него едва ли не с восхищением, усугублявшимся ещё и широко распахнутыми детскими глазами.

Англия откашлялся.

— Ах, это... Это записанные речи. Смотри, сейчас он скажет: «Королева не простила бы вам этих слов! Давайте голосовать!».

— _Королева не простила бы вам этих слов! Давайте голосовать!_

«Они ещё не голосовали?!» — до глубины души поразился американец и впал, как говорится, в культурный шок. Ненадолго, правда. Намного сильнее изумляться надо было бы интуиции Англии или же его блестящей памяти, или паранормальным способностям, с помощью которых он и проделывал этот трюк.

— Это удивительно, как можно, не спрашивая граждан, решать за каждого из них их будущее. — Джонс обращался, по большей части, к самим парламентариям. — Для референдума уже нет времени, конечно, но спросите людей! Когда уже выселитесь в Новой Англии — и там можно опросить британцев: готовы ли они жить там, сохранив свою страну, флаг, королей, и тому подобное!

— _Это удивительно, как можно, не спрашивая граждан, решать за каждого из них их будущее. Предложенных территорий слишком мало, мы ведь выйдем в десятку самых перенаселённых стран! Англия задохнётся!_

— Уж лучше пусть тонет, вы это хотели сказать? — подозрительно спросил Англия. А Америка поднял кулак вверх, мол, у него получилось сделать, как Англия!

— _Да, пусть тонет. Мы не вытащим её из воды. Нам нужна суша! Первые несколько футов могу заплатить я, если вы не считаете нужным что-либо предпринимать. _— Пауза. Кажется, этот человек оглядывал ряды коллег. — _Мне уже стыдно, что я член этого парламента. Граждане неоднократно жаловались, что у нас нет конкретного плана, а сейчас они собрались под нашими окнами!_

— _Взгляните на время! Пять часов! — _кто-то вёл себя уж совсем неформально. _— Всем чаю!_

— Англичане... — Альфред изобразил фэйспалм. Но вдруг его рука отлипла от лица, которое, на самом деле, выглядело бодрым и свежим. — Пора бы и мне выйти, прогуляться, купить чего-нибудь!

— А... Аме... — Артур вспомнил про огромную толпу со звёздно-полосатыми. — Не выходи наружу.

Альфред удивился.

— Тебе всё-таки страшно без меня?

— Проваливай! — британец стал выпихивать его с лавки, а потом и подталкивать в сторону выхода. Успешно на несколько шагов. — Проваливай домой, ты зря сидишь здесь!

Джонс ушёл от греха подальше, но вернулся. Он упрям, чтобы уходить, не дождавшись ответа и ещё...

— Прикинь, там флажки бесплатно раздают. Я тебе принёс, только их разделить никак: придётся ломать, — Альфред продемонстрировал добытое на улице, два флажка, два главных ванильных символа, скреплённые общей «ножкой». У него таких сувениров с собой ещё несколько штук, распиханных по карманам.

— Ты только на это обратил внимание? — убитым голосом поинтересовался Англия, а ему в нагрудный карман вставили как раз тот яркий флажочек «два в одном». Артур опустил голову и оглядел свой с братом символы взглядом высокомернейшего спокойствия.

— Нет. Я очень рад, что ты так шествуешь моё прибытие. — Так как парни уже, не сговариваясь, решили не сидеть, а хоть немного двигаться, ходить по замку, Америка нашёл новое занятие: сравнивать виды из окон. И, разумеется, он смог найти лучший вид на толпу с американскими знамёнами, ну, и немного с британскими, и, облокотившись о подоконник, красноречиво и гордо смотреть вниз. Такой приём в такой стране грел душу. Внушал надежду.

— О-о-о, — американец заметил, что на улицы прибывает всё больше и больше людей. Видимо, их заразил дурной пример живущих через канал французов.

— Это ликование в твоей душе. Завораживает, — признался Америка.

— Нет никакого ликования! — Кёркленд, стоящий рядом (он не оставит Альфреда одного в своём обожаемом дворце, а как хотелось бы), подал голос. Они походили, снова сели, устав и слушать политиков, и просто страдать от неведения. Почему так медленно? Где это чёткое «да» или «нет» для Соединённых Штатов?

И снова скамья. Только братья поменялись местами. Альфред достал из кармана свёрток с некой булочкой, всей в сладкой пудре, и протянул Британии.

— Будешь?

— Ладно, давай.

Альфред покопался в своей сумке. На этот раз достал ядерно-зелёного цвета бутылку, предположительно с лимонадом. Она на него зашипела, когда американец повернул крышку.

Артур фыркнул.

Америка запрокинул голову, утоляя жажду, хотя Англия считал это полным идиотизмом — утолять жажду тем, чем утолить жажду невозможно.

— А у меня ещё энергетики есть, хочешь? — кажется, Альфред понимал, что старшему здесь сидеть целую ночь.

— Страшно подумать, что ты ещё с собой притащил? — тот захлопал ресницами.

— У меня есть немного орешков и шоколадный батончик. Печенье... Гамбургер...

Американец снова полез в свою сумку и энергично рылся в её содержимом, закапываясь всё глубже и глубже.

— Когда найдёшь нефть, скажи мне, — издевался Кёркленд.

Америка вспыхнул, его щёки залило алым румянцем.

— Теперь я с тобой точно не поделюсь!

— Хм. Это тебе не поможет, если волна обрушится... прямо сейчас, например, — загадочно протянул Артур и сделал этот страшный жест — положил ногу на ногу.

— Нет, ха-ха, этого не будет, — всё-таки испугался Америка.

А потом подумал, что в таком случае они умрут вместе... Он неверяще, всё ещё удивляясь, взглянул на выпрямленную спину Кёркленда, на осанку этой уверенной, твёрдой страны, обманчиво казавшейся несломимой.

— Нет! Лорды не согласны с США! — выпалил какой-то солидный мужчина, на удивление быстро пробежавший мимо. Кёркленд этого ожидал, в отличии от Альфреда, поэтому просто презрительно хмыкнул.

— Как?! — поразился Америка и вскочил. Рядом встали пришедшие, видно, только что, с тех самых обсуждений, дядьки с толстыми животами и громогласно бурчали о... Об Америке и своих недовольствах. Джонс уже хотел было сделать шаг в их сторону, но британец робко схватил его за рукав.

— Пойду задобрю их, — янки обернулся через плечо, отчего Англия ухмыльнулся.

— Давай, задобри, — и протянул младшему пиццу.

— Нет, у меня есть кое-что получше твоей пиццы, — отмахнулся с этими словами Америка и зашагал к дядькам, заложил руки за спину, показывая англичанину оттопыренный вверх большой палец.

— Господа! — привлекал он их внимание.

— Что, молодой человек? Разве вы не видите, что у нас важный разго... — лысый замолк, смешно вылупив глаза, когда перед ним появились три дорогие и замечательные бумажки.

— Вот вам два, нет, даже три билета в Майями. Бизнес-класс, — американец широко улыбнулся, а дядька закивал, меееедленно беря предлагаемое в свои руки.

— Ну я же говорил? — Альфред вернулся к Кёркленду и сел.

— Идиот, — англичанин уронил лицо в ладонь, отчего его голос звучал немного приглушённо. — Эти двое всё равно ничего не смогут изменить.

— Не веди себя так, словно не хочешь жить, — именно сейчас Америка был серьёзнее, чем в день, когда опрокинул ящики Ост-Индской компании в океан, в порту Бостона. Попил чайку с размахом...

Свет внезапно погас во всём здании, послышались недоумённые возгласы и даже крики паники. Но все их перекрывал один:

— Слушайте Америку! Послушайте президента! Послушайте же их! Вы неправы! — так скандировали несколько чрезвычайно ясных голосов молодых и не очень, людей, донёсся и звук ломающегося металла, словно бы ломали какой-то замóк или рвали огромную цепь.

Шум не смолкал, люди перемещались, кажется, всё больше вбегало в здание.

В темноте, как только привыкли глаза и до них дошло, что уже стоит поздний вечер и на самом деле стемнело уже давно, Америка и Англия оба оказались на ногах. Первый не понимал, что случилось, и смешался, но оставался на месте, потому что Кёркленд не спешил никуда убраться. Артур нервно заходил из стороны в сторону, сложив ладони на пояснице и рассерженно, стараясь не разозлиться больше, причитая:

— Что ты наделал, Америка? Мне и так было плохо, и только волнений среди лондонцев мне ещё не хватало! Кто тебя вообще просил вмешиваться?!

— Какого чёрта! Я помогаю тебе! — Альфред понял, что брат действительно очень зол и, скорее всего, напуган, и поэтому голос его так странно, непривычно дрожит.

Вот как успокоить его теперь? У Америки возникали с этим проблемы. Он совершенно не знал, как вести себя с человеком, который вот-вот заплачет. Тем более, если это... Англия!

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, свет отключили из-за забастовки людей, занимающихся электричеством!

— От этого не легче! — крикнул Артур незнакомому, а, может, и знакомому человеку. Он был слишком далеко, чтобы можно было его разглядеть. — Не пора ли тебе домой? — но янки-то Англия видел и в который раз пытался выпроводить его из-за бесполезности его ожидания. — Ты запомнил, как идти, я уверен.

— Подожди, — Америка замахал руками. Артуру уже стало откровенно безразлично, из-за чего он так машет. Может, что-то сзади? Или его до сих пор пугает темнота, или он удивлён. Люди торопились убраться из обесточенного и столь же бесполезного здания, как и это нервное движение смертных, кричащих в Лондоне и здесь, прорвавшихся в парламент. Возможно, и полицейские присоединились к ним в едином порыве.

Англия просто задрал голову, потому что лунный свет рисовал на верхней части стен. Редкая ночь без смога. Артуру стало тяжелее дышать, беспокойство теснило грудь. Он понял, что это будет за ответ. Когда Джонс ушёл за своей едой и флажками, англичанину от скуки монотонных, и не очень, голосов пришлось отказаться от своего шпионства с загадочным устройством, передающим звук. _Он ведь не такой дурак._

Надо дождаться только сообщения от премьера-министра, и Америка уйдёт.

Альфред упрямо сложил руки на груди, его оправы в темноте блестели, отражая свет от скуднейшего освещения. Англия осветил широкий коридор, в котором они забыли неясно что, светом от дисплея мобильного, а потом зловеще подсветил им своё лицо, как обычно это делают фонариком.

— Нет, — Британии с трудом удалось произнести этот односложный ответ. Джонс уже сам заглядывал в сообщения Артура, а тот полуотвернулся и поднёс, не глядя, мобильный к самому носу Америки, так что ему пришлось отойти на пару шагов назад.

— Нет? — у Альфреда сердце ушло в пятки, а надежды рухнули. — Это не правда, это невозможно...

Он в замешательстве глядел на британца, кажется, опечаленного таким известием, хотя во мраке нелегко было заметить какие-либо эмоции, их можно было только услышать. Прерывистый вздох.

— Только не ной, пожалуйста, как когда я тебе рассказал об Америго! — испугался Артур.

— Я не ныл! — разгорячился Джонс, обозлённый в какой-то степени, и повернулся спиной, осмысливая услышанное. Англия не увидит его беспомощности теперь.

— Я ведь предупреждал, ты никогда меня не слушаешь, — забурчал Артур, не в силах говорить громче.

— Англия, это действительно конец, — довольно пафосно прозвучало с американской сторонки. — Раз я не сумел ничего сделать, мне жаль... Я сделал всё, что было в моих силах, для поддержания равновесия в этом мире. Эта потеря сотрясёт его!

Он, такой серьёзный, обернулся через плечо и кивнул, чем-то походя на военного. Образ мальчишки исчез. Это был теряющий семью человек, сильный человек, но с опущенными руками.

— Прощай.

Кёркленд уткнулся взглядом в носки собственных ботинок. Не мог смотреть на Джонса.

— Когда я уйду, проверь наконец свои карманы повнимательнее, — Альфред зашагал прочь, но когда Великобритания с облегчением поднял взгляд, надеясь увидеть его спину, то понял, что ему почудилось: Джонс подошёл впритык и, не сказать точно, его щёки были едва различимого в темноте красного цвета. Изумлённие Британии возросло стократно, ведь Америка не поскупился на последнее обозначение своей поддержки — заключил старшего в тёплые, прощальные объятия. «Держись».

Артур аж руками развёл. Стальные тиски почти причиняли боль, но руки Англии медленно, словно их хозяин сомневался, также обняли родного человека.

— Увидимся в аду.

Пара хлопков по плечам... и они расходятся.


	6. Три дня

_...Меня больше не будет._

Мысли в голове Альфреда были ясными, острыми и болезненными... как побитое, растоптанное и режущее стекло. Неверящий взгляд. Он то и дело приоткрывал рот — то ли уже не мог нормально вдыхать, то ли хотел сказать что-то англичанину, от которого отдалялся с каждым своим неспешным, неохотным шагом.

Напоследок сказать.

«Но мы уже прощались, да и долгих прощаний не выносим», — напомнил себе Америка, чувствуя необходимость засунуть руки в карманы брюк. Холод сковывал тело.

Не прощаний он не выносил — собственной беспомощности. Он может согнуть горы своей верой, может создавать ураганы, верно? А целый народ переселить...

_Я не думаю, что американцам нужна Англия._

«Вот уж недалёкий этот старик. Ещё как нужна. — Альфред стиснул зубы при воспоминании об услышанных недавно фразах, и волна негодования обожгла его. — Иначе стал бы я предлагать подобное вашей нации, жертвовать своей землёй? Я подрываю свой авторитет, продавая её. И миллионам моих людей также придётся жить в другом месте, уезжать... Ради Англии».

Артур же остался на месте, решил никуда не торопиться, потому что не видел в суете никакого смысла. Он живым манекеном застыл в самом сердце своей страны, не географическом, конечно, но политическом. Его удары бывают весьма тяжёлыми для Великобритании. И даже если ужаснейший из них отгремел прямо сейчас, Артур от этого и шелохнуться не посмел, что уже говорить о том, чтобы он болезненно согнулся, шипя и проклиная свою судьбу. Должно быть, это было то же предсмертное спокойствие. Ему незачем тратить силы; гражданам нужна будет помощь, поддержка, и нужно оставаться перед ними уверенным, решительным и спокойным, как всегда.

На закате дней своих Англия услышит и слова из-за Атлантики, может быть, даже плач.

— Слабак, не реви, я сказал. Я всё слышу! — почти закричал Англия Джонсу в след, обернувшись, несмотря на то, что того уже не было в поле зрения, и вместо него мог ответить кто-то посторонний, кто сейчас точно на этом этаже.

Когда из-за дверей повысовывались любопытные головы людей, Артур прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Что ты говоришь о Париже?! — из-за поворота донёсся до него абсолютно точно не похожий на крик плачущего, клич Альфреда.

— Твою мать, — тихо процедил Кёркленд. Его взгляд потемнел.

Конечно, на таком расстоянии, разделяющим их, услышать точно было невозможно.

Он бездумно зашагал в ту сторону, которую недавно выбрал американец, но цель его была в другом. Он услышал возгласы, которые привлекли его внимание.

«Спикера несут?!» — Англия сорвался с места и побежал на шум.

И так трудно поверить, что не будет больше споров о верности многих английских слов и их применения, не будет ворчания Англии, не будет его грубости и пьяных выходок, подгоревших скунов, самодовольной ухмылки, не будет ссор и подколов, удовлетворяющих самолюбие и вынуждающих дуться. И из Европы, должно быть, сама английская речь исчезнет через несколько десятков лет. История Британии завершится трагически, в столь интересный век...

Но есть небольшой плюс в том, чтобы погибнуть в сезон цветения сакуры! Наверное, так бы Япония сказал. Приглашал ведь недавно на Ханами, когда ещё смерть не выглядывала из-за угла.

Не помнящий себя от досады Америка едва не столкнулся с парочкой мужчин, несущих красивый такой мешок. Англия скоро очутился рядом с ними и потребовал «отдать ему спикера». Джонс подумал-подумал, пока они возятся с мешком, аккуратно ставят на пол, придеживают — даже Артур не опускал своих рук от важной персоны — Альфред достал маркер да и пририсовал спикеру лицо: широкие брови и недовольное выражение, как у знаменитого кота-соуса из Аризоны и одарил его печальной улыбкой. С Англией не успел разговориться, потому что тот очень спешил по своим английским делам.

Наруже свистящая толпа уже явно была в курсе всех дел. Несколько парнишек проводили взглядом уныло плетущегося и обходящего по возможности сборища Джонса. Америка очнулся, вздрогнув от колючей прохлады, только тогда, когда мелкий накрапывающий дождик усилился и грозился перерасти в ливень. Холод пробрал уже до костей, но это чувство было кратковременным, но от того не менее мерзким. Самый обыкновенный английский дождь раздосадовал американца и разозлил. Он почему-то почувствовал смутное желание подраться, и, словно в ответ на эти мысли, кулаки в карманах зачесались. Возможно, лучше бы это желание удовлетворила потасовка с самим непробиваемым Великобританией.

— Ну, конечно, ты должен был начаться именно сейчас! — Альфред задрал голову к тяжёлому небу и вскинул руки, высказывая ветрам своё возмущение. — Я ведь без зонта в Англии! Потрясающе!

— Эй, это что, Америка? — один из наблюдавших шумного янки мужчин ткнул локтем другого, видно, своего приятеля, в бок. — Смотри, он тоже здесь.

— Только толку от этого мало, — прошипел второй и, развернувшись, пошёл... домой. Вещи собирать. Надеяться на правительство он уже не мог, нужно самому спасать семью.

— Народ, где здесь зонтик можно купить? — стал расспрашивать у людей Альфред, накрывший голову собственной курткой.

— Все магазины закрыты. У продавцов забастовка, — ответили ему.

— Что, вот прям все-все закрыты? — не поверил тот.

— В центре ты уже ничего не найдёшь, парень. Лучше проваливай поскорей...

— Оу, и вы туда же?! — Америка наконец понял, что Англия не спроста упирается и не соглашается с ним. Он превосходно, на самом деле, чувствует мотивы своего народа, он слушает, в первую очередь, их мысли, и возмущение их душ передаётся ему и говорит в нём.

«Интересно, это такая забота, или меня действительно прогоняют? — Америка изумлённо заморгал. — Они не хотят сохранить не просто свою страну, _государство_? Они не боятся?»

Он потёр подбородок, обдумывая что-то, а потом, не глядя на мобильный, который крутил в руке, вызвал машину, что отвезёт его в аэропорт. Проигравшему Джонсу совершенно нечего было делать в этом городе. Смутная тревога, бспокоившая его вот уже несколько дней, теперь проковыряла в сердце дыру, и сейчас та на самом деле закровоточила. Мышцы лица исказились таким образом, что всё отчаяние такого впечатлительного американца было написано на его лице.

«Здесь в руках этих небезразличных людей так много моих символов, словно бы я у себя дома», — заметил Америка, а потом под сердцем заледенело какое-то чувство. Должно быть, любая, даже незначительная частичка ненависти к людям этой страны. Они смотрят на него и ждут. Он вряд ли сравнивал себя когда-нибудь с промокшим псом, а из-за дождя, под которым стоял, не ища укрытия, сравнение было вполне подходящим. Или вряд ли мог припомнить, когда чувствовал себя настолько жалким. Ему бы в пору поставить под ноги бумбокс со слезливой, но довольно серьёзной мелодией. Альфред тряхнул головой, и капли мелкой росой посыпались с потемневших прядей.

_Тебе же просто отказали, парень?_

_Я немного сбился с начерченного пути. Мне, чёрт возьми, не одному не наплевать на всё это! Почему они так спокойны?!_

_Ну-ну, тебя ведь не должны были встречать с распростёртыми объятиями?_

_Неплохо было бы... Это всяко лучше, чем встречать в гробу._

Скоро, отвлекая от диалога с воображаемым собеседником, к Америке подъехал настоящий белый, сияющий в каплях дождя, да и сам по себе, бэнтли. Лимузин. Когда перед нацепившим преспокойную маску усталости Альфредом открыли заднюю дверь и попридержали — он бросил последний взгляд на здание такого древнего, огромного и угрюмого, в каком-то роде, Вестминстера — вот тогда британцы обратили на него повышенное внимание.

— Ну, это уже слишком, — послышался комментарий леди, изумлённо наблюдающей, как дверь дорогого автомобиля закрывается, и как скрывается за ней растрёпанная светлая макушка.

— Неблагодарный самовлюблённый пень... — стал выплёвывать Америка, оказавшийся наедине с собой (ну и водителем, слушающим его в пол-уха, конечно).

Х.

— Тупоголовая зараза! — Артур оставался весьма вежливым в своём кабинете. — Если бы мой корабль тонул из-за пробоины, то Америка стал бы превосходной затычкой для неё, — выдал он сгоряча, но тут же задумался. И понял, что подобное пожелание, на самом деле, настоящая, живая метафора.

Пальцы непроизвольно сжались до побеления, едва ли сминая тонкую пачку документов.

Х.

— Маразматик. Маразм с возрастом только крепчает, — объяснял Джонс переднему сидению. Глотку сжало, он постарался расслабиться и откинулся на спинку сидения. Пара судорожных вдохов-выдохов и размытый, нечёткий и мягкий голос в недавних воспоминаниях.

_Америка, ты меня слушаешь? Ты придёшь, тебя записывать? Только чёрный костюм надень, чёрный, слышал?_

Альфред Джонс сделал усилие над собой и опустил взгляд на свои руки, торс и колени. Он и так облачён в строгий чёрный костюм, который был для него так неудобен и тесен.

Х.

«Здравствуй, Артур.

Я решил не дожидаться отправленного тобой письма и уже сам пишу тебе следующее. Надеюсь, это дойдёт быстро, и мне не придётся ждать ответа всю жизнь.

А если твоё до меня дойдёт ни в один из трёх оставшихся дней, а после Америго? Если я его прочитаю, когда тебя не станет, будет ли в этом смысл?

Я хотел бы купить ту твою аппаратуру. Как её назвали? Я недавно читал, ей дали имя, что-то вроде «адская машинка». Понятия не имею, почему именно такое, и что она делает — хотя это я подозреваю, конечно же, ведь наука в моей стране настолько важна и прекрасно развита — но твои названия либо смешны, либо просто отвратительны. Ты явно не умеешь давать имена. Никогда не умел!

Да, ты прекрасно понял, «Америго» коробит меня намного сильнее. Ещё один вопрос: почему именно старый вариант? Почему не «Америка»?

И ещё, я крайне возмущён тем, что твой парламент так долго продумывал наиболее вежливую форму отказа для меня, но выдал простое «Нет». Я действительно многое мог бы тебе предложить для хорошей жизни. Я считаю, что ты сделал неправильный выбор, хотя выбор только твой, разумеется. Всё зависело только от одного слова, это слово перечеркнуло твою судьбу. В какой-то мере оно было для меня неожиданным. Неправильным. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты, даже немного стеснив меня, продолжал существовать на одном материке со мной. Вот никогда бы раньше не сказал! Сам бы я многое за это отдал, но, кажется, ты не веришь мне по какой-то из хорошо известных причин, о которой мы будем молчать.

Да, я стал думать о скидках. Если наши учёные будут работать вместе и изучать эту аномалию (это, безусловно, аномалия!) и передадут мне твоё изобретение, то на землю мы дадим большую скидку. Подумай об этом! Мы могли бы хотя бы сосредоточиться на кино, когда ты бы оклемался. Говорят, наши совместные фильмы неповторимы, ты знал?

Пожалуйста, ответь. Времени осталось так мало.

От Альфреда Ф. Джонса, ожидающего беспрестанно».

«Электронное письмо? — удивлённо-разочарованная мысль Артура, отделавшегося от работы и ночью открывшего ноутбук. — Ты прервал потрясающую бумажную традицию. Дурак».

Он прочитал письмо от Америки во второй раз, подозревая, что мог упустить что-то важное.

И закрыл ноутбук.

Х.

Кёркленда от утреннего звонка передёрнуло.

Босс встретился с ним не в каком-то значимом здании, а просто на одной из менее оживлённых улиц — чтобы проснувшемуся после короткого сна Кёркленду не пришлось тратить много времени и добираться до места.

Англию это не удивило. Он догадывался, что тему премьер выберет самую важную для него, для них обоих — и самую их нелюбимую, но поворота в _эту_ сторону Англия не ждал даже вчера, когда он был так близко, под самым носом.

— Шести часов тебе хватит на сборы, так что, пожалуйста, Артур, поторопись, — господин Кэмерон положил ладонь на его плечо и бережно по нему похлопал то ли в знак поддержки, то ли с целью приободрить, то ли этот жест носил ироничный, издевательский характер. Так Англии представлялось. Он мельком глянул на сжавшую плечо ладонь, а затем перевёл взгляд на лицо этого уставшего человека.

Премьер терпеливо ожидал реакции государства, облачённой в слова, весь его вид незаметно настаивал на каком-то, хоть кратком, ответе или эмоциональном всплеске.

Но вместо всплеска Англия мог дать ему лишь упадок, так как будущие перспективы уже тяготили его, а стыд за парламент щекотал щёки, скулы, и те, наверняка, краснели. Стыд — это одна из тех вещей, якобы уязвляющих его, которую британец никогда не мог скрыть.

— Я что-то не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — поморщился Англия, растирая ноющие виски. У него в последнее время от всей беготни, ожидания, новой беготни, разыгралась мигрень. Его уже посещали странные и необыкновенные по эгоистичности своей мысли о том, что поскорее бы это всё уже закончилось. Ему надоело ждать! Британцы, как бы горды не были, находятся в страхе. Они дышат воздухом, пропитанным предчувствием гибели своей нации, несмотря на последнее, что правительство было способно сделать для Англии сегодня. Парламент Великобритании почему-то просто переменил своё решение и согласился сотрудничать с США, взять аренду, планировать покупку обоих штатов, и назвали всё это «стратегией воссоединения». В СМИ пока сказано о ней ничтожно мало для того, чтобы понять, что же эта стратегия из себя представляет. Очевидно лишь то, что у британской верхушки вполне амбициозные планы на это «воссоединение», а речь идёт о народах.

— Отдохни, соберись, а ближе к полудню будь готов — полетишь в Америку. — Премьер, видевший свою страну не в самом лучшем состоянии, оставался немного хмурым. Как только он рассказал Англии о новом решении, тот прикрывал бледное лицо, будто старался спрятать некие эмоции, и мягко упирался против неминуемого будущего.

Он правда не хотел сдаваться, не готов был вывесить над дверью белый флаг.

Он не хотел проигрывать Америке.

— Это значит, я... Я больше не вернусь? — Артур поднял глаза и убрал от лица правую руку.

— Нет, — Кэмерон покачал головой.

— Но я не хочу уходить, — тот чуть повысил голос, в котором сквозило отчаяние. Он рывком отвернулся, так и зацепился взглядом за одну из старых крыш. — Я не уйду _отсюда_. Это мой дом, и я ни в коем случае не покину тонущий ко...

— Будет очень глупо выглядеть отказ от того, что поддерживают наши люди, и от того, на что потрачены колоссальные силы. Над чем так трясутся старательные американцы. Это было совсем не то предложение, от которого мы могли отказаться, и я думал, ты понимаешь это, ведь мы спасаем тебя и нас самих, — Босс не позволил сказать ему больше. Артур вперил невидящий взгляд в землю, а видел перед глазами образ самоуверенного, да, самоуверенного бесконечно брата. Ощущение того, что он вот так разом и стал для Британии каменной стеной, что его жизнь и будущее сжато в чужих небрежных и нередко расходующих силу понапрасну руках, бросало в беспокойство, в уныние, в холод. Знать бы, что нужно ему от Англии...

Дружелюбность всегда подозрительна, и если она в великолепном исполнении Америки, то стоит опасаться её ещё более, потому что в неё начинаешь верить, как бы не противился. В неё, чёрт возьми, верит британский народ, и ему, Англии, тоже хочется верить. Охрипший голос премьер-министра затих, чтобы Артур смог осмыслить хоть что-то из вертящегося в голове, осознать очевидное. Премьер помедлил и заверил:

— Америка знает, что делает. В сети мы, оказывается, уже побратались в очередной раз, и массовый поток хлынул в свой будущий дом, и теперь так — распаковываться, будучи неуверенными в Соединённых Штатах? _Америка уже победил._

Кёркленд был уверен, что услышал, как среди ясного неба грянул гром.

_Нет_.

Он, облизнув пересохшие губы, преневзмогая себя, сказал тяжёлое:

— Я останусь, — у него ведь не могли отнять последнее, что у него остаётся — не больше сотни часов на милом сердцу острове.

Премьер едва-заметно усмехнулся и на секунды опустил голову, очевидно, пряча неприлично весёлую улыбку.

— _Ты_ здесь больше не нужен. Ты нужен там, — с уверенностью сказал он, как приговор, и указал изящной рукой на... запад. — Я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы ты оставался в доме Америки, — его тон не трерпел возражений, Артур послушает его и сделает так, как он скажет. И даже этот умоляющий взгляд, который Кёркленд редко себе позволяет, конечно, не играет никакой роли в глобальной игре.

— Но я не... — Англия готов был возразить.

— Я не принимаю твоих несогласий, — в голосе Кэмерона заскрежетала сталь. — Я запрещаю возвращаться.

Х.

— Откуда в вас столько наивности? Я всё равно погибну, нужно ли Америке держать дома холодный труп? — Англия обрушил удар сжатых кулаков на крепкий дубовый стол и яростно взглянул на раздражённого Францию, сидящего перед ним. Кажется, волосы Артура взъерошились ещё больше, или так наэлектрелизовались из-за его напряжения. — Скажи этому идиоту! Он не слышит меня, да что там! Разве я могу, против своих людей... — Англия замолчал, цокнув языком, и пробормотал что-то еле-слышно, после чего постарался смягчиться, дабы его сердечную просьбу не отвергли. — Может, Альфред тебя послушает, а?

Франциск был очень скептичен со скрещенными на груди руками и прищуренными глазами. Ранний гость его явно не радовал. Артур стоял перед ним с безвольно опущенными руками и примерно той же физиономией, только он ждал ответа на свой вопрос, а Франция — тянул время.

— Ты не понимаешь? Мои земли, прах, наполненный жизнью, и вдруг я лишился даже этого. Я уже мёртв. Мне не за что ухватиться, я захлёбываюсь.

— Нет, у тебя есть земля в Штатах.

— Это же не цессия, чтобы меня удержать, но он не понимает! Они не понимают, я в любом случае погибну.

— Это не мои проблемы, — Бонфуа вдруг просто поставил локоть на стол и легко всплеснул пальцами, отмахиваясь от направленного в его сторону гнева, — сам ему объясняй, а у меня самого дел по горло... Больше, наверное, чем у тебя! — тут показалась его истинная сущность и нынешнее состояние — Франция грозно хлопнул по столу пару раз. — Я здесь вообще ни при чём, у меня нет времени тебе помогать хоть чем-то! Прошу тебя, слейся, мистер английские штанишки.

Англия отвернулся и прыснул. Неизвестно, что за знак это был: знак сочувствия или обыкновенная насмешка.

— Чёрт, придётся опять всё делать самому, — да-а, брит улыбнулся, представляя свои мучения-распинания, которые разобьются, как горох о стенку. Америка никогда его не слушает. Он как раз один из тех непробиваемых существ, что придумает себе единственно-верную идею, и своё видение ситуации у него не изменится, если что-либо трезвое скажут ему вопреки, прокричат ему правильный ответ прямо в ухо.

Ну, конечно же, Альфред до сих пор не верит.

Х.

— Господин Джонс, Британский парламент отменил принятое ранее решение, они согласны на ваши условия.

— Ну наконец-то! Я знал, что они сделают правильный выбор!

— Что вы делаете?

— Звоню сэру Кёркленду.

— Не нужно этого делать, он спит.

— Оу, ну тогда... — Америка мгновенно остыл, смирившись с тем, что нужно терпеть молчание, когда на самом деле нужно было кричать, высвобождая все непереваренные эмоции. Он уже было хотел сбросить звонок, но тут услышал голос Англии и снова зажёгся, как спичка. Загорелись его глаза. — О, утро, Англия! Я тебя жду вечером в гости. Представь, да мы так часто не виделись даже за последние два года!

— Америка, не кричи. Когда мы сможем обсудить подробности? — Артур подделал деловой и уверенный тон, но восхищённый происходящим поворотом судьбы Америка не заметил этого.

— Вечерком вживую об этом поговорим, ты приезжай, не бойся, — Альфред странно улыбнулся и остранил телефонную трубку от уха, чтобы слышать стихающие возмущённые удивления Англии перед тем, как сбросить, не попрощавшись — издевательство, которого Англия, несомененно, заслуживает.

— Не бойся? Что ты имел в виду?! — растерялся Англия, а Джонс, не слыша его, пел над океаном «We are the champions, my friends!».

Как только США вернулся на родной континент, Босс лично настоял на его появлении в британском посольстве из-за определённой надобности и сам отправился вместе с ним. Единственным знаком протеста, который мог выдать Альфреда, было то мгновение, когда усталость закрыла его глаза, а он продолжил её работу и вовсе зажмурился от пятен дневного света, мельтешащих меж переплетений веток аллей, уплывающих назад быстрее, пока скорость автомобиля увеличивалась.

Дипломаты в светлейшем зале, не утруждающие себя даже сесть, долго не отходили друг от друга, и их разговор был долгий. У англичанина руки безвольно свисали вдоль туловища, мужчина не давал воли эмоциям, как и рукам выдать их, как, в принципе, и полагается порядочному англичанину. Американец же не мог обойтись без спасительного жестикулирования руками, и Америка, глядя со стороны на этот контраст, на самом деле, стирающийся со временем, думал, как же необычайно близко теперь придётся обитать всем им, и женатые на своём уединении британцы никуда не денутся от американцев, а те — от них. При мысли о необъятном сроке, выделенном недосемье двух государств для вынужденного устаканивания хрупких отношений, он невольно улыбался, и, как только обнаружил себя в приподнятом настрое, то очнулся. Земля призрачно состряслась под ногами.

— Альфред, — президент покинул общество других и в коридоре ненадолго смог присоединиться к компании Соединённых Штатов, до этого со стороны наблюдавшему и практически подслушивавшему разговор. Он говорил ему, думалось, то, что заметил уже какое-то время до этого. — Ты выглядишь полным энтузиазма и сил после таких «рабочих» выходных... Тебя так воодушевляет происходящее?

На это Альфред, заложивший руки за спину, ответил отрицательно, как словами, так и своим хмурым видом.

— Это не так, даже если так выглядит. — Джонс бросил лишённый выражения взгляд на настенные часы и напрягся весь до кончиков пальцев: до визита Англии осталась _пара часов_, если, конечно, Артур не выбрал более ранний рейс. Но в таком случае он уже опаздывает. — Это довольно важно для меня, и я наконец это понял. Я недооценивал перемены, с которыми придётся справиться не смотря ни на что.

— Ты знаешь, я совсем не так сентиментален в отношении ваших исторических связей, — президент не нашёл в поведении страны игнорирования или нежелания к разговору, а обыкновенное смущение — ну, или то состояние, в которое впадает откровенный Америка, когда тема, на которую нажимают, оказывается довольно опасной зоной, и его скромность даёт знать о себе — поэтому посчитал момент удобным для эмоционального вопроса. — Но я хотел бы понять, что высказывает тебе господин Кёркленд своим несогласием, потому что он должен научится тебе доверять, а ты постарайся для этой новой страницы в «особых отношениях». Он ведь даже не поблагодарил тебя.

Альфред молча шаркнул подошвой ботинка о пол и дёрнул плечом. Он размышлял над этим несогласием уже некоторое время, да и в данный момент ответа не смог дать бы. Насчёт причин несогласия Америка был почти уверен, так как успел пофантазировать на эту тему прошедшим вечером, ночью и утром, а вот напоминание об отсутствиии такого простого и очевидного «спасибо» от Англии его сначала ослепило, как молния.

«А ведь точно. Я был настолько увлечён победой, что для меня это даже не имело значения». — Джонс ухмыльнулся, ведь обычных общепринятых слов от Кёркленда не ждал и не ожидал, просто это ни одному из них было не нужно.

— Ну, это временно. Он ещё найдёт время для благодарностей, поверьте. — Вне зависимости от того, что сам себя Джонс не успокоил, Боссу он преподнёс успокаивающую фразу самым приятным голосом. — Он не так малодушен, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Это обыкновенная гордость его народа.

Президент покосился на собеседника, как будто до сих пор не мог изучить, или нашёл в нём для себя что-то новое.

— А ты не испытываешь особого дискомфорта? — скорее, он утвердил, чем поинтересовался.

— Нет, — Америку удивил его вопрос. — А разве я должен?

— Что бы ты сказал, если бы от тебя оторвали Бостон? — и вдруг президент породил незримую уничтожительную лавину в голове Америки, которого застали врасплох.

— Нет-нет, только не Бостон! — его брови готовы были исчезнуть за линией волос. — К тому же, Англия бы сам ни за что бы его не выбрал. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, о чём я... Он бы счёл это оскорблением.

— А с Вирджинией ты готов бы был расстаться, если бы пришлось? — спросил президент вкрадчиво, после чего повисла тяжёлая тишина. Альфред молчал.

Огромная растерянность поселилась в душе Штатов, а взгляд метался по спокойному президенту, по всей видимости, испытывавшему его.

Ни один из людей, которых можно было увидеть, не пытался вступить в этот разговор.

— Почему вы об этом спрашиваете? Я бы никогда... — американец выдавил улыбку, но напряжение сломило её, и парень вытянулся по струнке. — Неужели вы собираетесь?!..

Альфред представил яркую-преяркую картинку того, как Англия под тягучую мелодию Стинга медленно ослабляет узел галстука и облизывает губы кончиком языка.

— Ох, ну что поделать, мне это нужно, просто необходимо. Я наверняка не смогу без этого жить, я страстно этого желаю, — потом он ведёт носом, словно принюхиваясь к чему-то, прикрывает глаза, судя по всему, ему становится жарко, и он аккуратно стягивает с пальцев кожаные перчатки. Зубами.

— Эй, Англия, ты чего это? — янки понимает, насколько ненормально ведёт себя англичанин, неспешно раздеваясь перед ним.

— Я хочу... — говорит Артур с придыханием, — я хочу твою Девственность, Альфред.

И отбрасывает галстук в сторону, тянется к верхним пуговицам рубашки. Делает угрожающий шаг в сторону Америки.

— А?! — ошалел тот. — Англия! С катушек слетел? Вирджиния — колыбель моей нации, я не могу распрощаться с ней!

— Отдай её мне, — просит Англия едва охрипшим голосом, что, должно быть, завёл бы девушку, но американец ещё больше испугался, искривляя губы и отступая. — Отдай мне свою... Вирджинию, прошу! — Артур наконец твёрдо становится перед ним на ноги и вскидывает подбородок, срывает с себя рубашку, так что пара так и нерасстёгнутых пуговиц отрываются с великолепным звуком, и на их месте остаются лишь короткие корешки ниток. Удивительно, каким образом Америке удалось это заметить.

— Нет! Англия пошёл на крайние меры! — Альфред прирос к полу, не в силах спастись бегством, и просто по-детски закрыл руками лицо, чтобы эта нетипичная и дикая картинка с _трезвым_ Артуром исчезла.

Сначала Джонс растопыривает пальцы, так что безымянный проходится по собстенному носу и задевает очки, а потом, с опаской опуская ладони, видит перед собой выжидающе смотрящего на него президента со вскинутой бровью.

— Нет, просто мне начинает казаться, что потеря двух штатов никак не влияет на тебя, и не стоит прятаться — я не скажу ничего из того, что могло бы тебя напугать, — президент бы рассмеялся, будь ситуация не такой серьёзной, потому позволил себе лишь пару коротких смешков. — Я о том, что англичане теоретически задумаются о расширении новых территорий. Я предполагаю, — сказал он и пристально стал смотреть в глаза понимающе кивающего Америки. На самом деле Джонс пока не мог вспомнить, на какой вопрос президент отвечает.

Желание расширить зону своего влияния в Северной Америке вполне, по предположениям Альфреда, может возникнуть у Англии, причём, в абсолютно спотанный момент: когда тот занесёт ложку с молоком и хлопьями над тарелкой, например, и неожиданная мысль поразит его, а он под влиянием своего прошлого опыта великих завоеваний решится на...

На нарушение договоров ли? На войну?

Но Англии не нужна война.

Но возможность того, что жадность Британии рано или поздно проснётся и накинет свои щупальца на территорию когда-то британской Америки, упускать было нельзя. У Англии могут быть свои коварные планы насчёт всего этого. Нельзя забывать о его имперском прошлом. Мыслишки у Артура могут проскочить при взгляде за линию границы, проведённой по суше — но это уже параноические мысли, и Америка отодвинулся от них.

— Это единственное, что может нам помешать, верно? — задаёт Альфред риторический вопрос, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы разъяснить, о ком идёт речь: о нём и его слушателе, или о странах.

Как же он был наивен...

Х.

Англия последний раз пересечёт океан и поселится на старом месте, они с ним разделят один дом. Англия вернётся, **вернётся**. Всё именно так, как в похороненной в самом глубоком закоулке мечте Америки, которую он недавно открыл для человека, играющего в ней основную роль.

После двухвекового перерыва можно было для поддержания игры сделать вид, что ничего противоестественного не происходило, никто не отрекался от родственной крови. Можно создать новую игру в семью, в которой они оба будут равны. Почти.

Это так волнительно — заново узнавать, что у тебя есть семья!

Альфреда, ожидающего гостя, который ещё и упрямо отказывался лететь, буквально подбрасывало от этого, как на волнах, и он понимал, насколько сильным стало волнение, когда желание дозвониться до кого-нибудь, кто может встретить Артура вместе с ним, заполнило собой всё. Сейчас быть один на один с Англией почему-то представлялось таким трудным. Быть с ним наедине отныне и навсегда! Они первыми будут видеть друг друга по утрам и последними перед сном, перекусывать, обедать вместе.

Альфред присвистнул и ненавидел себя за желание удариться пару раз головой об стену от незнакомых эмоций. Где его уверенность, смелость? Это же просто Артур.

А вот он и звонит в дверь. Действительно, как нормальный человек, а не как в прошлый раз — как он тогда проделал этот трюк с проникновением, вообще неясно.

Америка добежал до прихожей и распахнул дверь, так что послышался свист ветра. На пороге стоял Артур с чемоданами в обеих руках, при галстуке, и в серьёзной, но смешной чёрной шляпе. Было видно, что он дожидается приглашения.

— Здравствуй! — искренне обрадовался гостю Альфред и немного замешкался, не зная, за что хвататься первым делом. Мир приобрёл вид игры наподобие Sims, а на линзах очков, как на мониторе, появились вспывающие окна с подсказками: перед вами находится объект в пиджаке SIR Oliver. Багаж объекта, предположительно, 20 киллограммов. Данный объект нужно пригласить пройти в дом и обеспечить ему уют и удобство, и не заставить чувствовать себя неловко. Потенциальные фразы: «Я так соскучился!» и «Чувак, смешная шляпка» — удалено. Объект смотрит на вас с плохо скрываемой нежностью. Объект является вашим близким родственником. +20 к здоровью. Объект улыбнулся. +20 к счастью. Пригласите объект. Джонс, пригласите объект. Объект смущён.

— Ты проходи, — Америка отмер, и, как оказалось, системные операции заняли всего пару мгновений с того момента, как отворилась дверь. Он стремительно потянулся к англичанину и принял из его рук чемоданы, вызвав немного изумлённый взгляд.

— Привет, — на выдохе сказал Артур и перешагнул через порог, снимая шляпу. Он мог и сам чемоданы донести... Их, Америка, кстати, закинул себе на спину. — Осторожнее, там очень ценный груз! — предупредил Кёркленд.

— Не боись, — подмигнул Джонс, обернувшись через плечо. — Я отнесу их наверх, оставлю рядом с твоей спальней. Вообще, я выделил две комнаты, ну, ещё кабинет, а на твои двери наклеил британские флаги.

«О Боже, британский флаг снова в моём доме!» — с тихим ужасом пронеслась мысль в голове Джонса и... улетела. Далеко-далеко. За океан.

Англия, ступивший на светлый ковёр, так замялся, словно бы впервые находился здесь. Потолки оказались выше, чем в его доме, который он навсегда оставил. У него дома вообще всё было меньше — портьеры, столовые приборы, посуда, мебель, даже, казалось, дороги были уже, и всё пространство страны было занято лишь экономией драгоценного пространства. Так будет и сейчас: мнимый североамериканский простор сожмут до половинки территории европейской Великобритании, и предметы, наверное, тоже сожмутся.

Артур прошёлся мимо стенки и шкафов в большой комнате, на полочках которых за стеклянными дверцами блестели некие кубки и статуэтки, а особенное место среди них было выделено... белоснежному и начищенному бюсту Джорджа Вашингтона, причём тот стоял отдельно от остальных на открытом месте. Англия остановился перед политиком и смерил его строгим взглядом, словно пытаясь испепелить с помощью телепатии. Так он простоял с несколько гулких сердечных ударов, затем его рука неуверенно потянулась к белому Джорджу и резко одёрнулась в тот момент, когда кончики пальцев уже были в миллиметрах от его лба.

— Как твой перелёт? — поинтересовался Америка, поднимающийся вверх по деревянной маршевой лестнице и прилично топающий на ступенях под тяжестью своего груза.

— Эм... Нормально, но я порядком устал, — Кёркленд отвернулся от бюста и фыркнул. — Меня будят в последние несколько дней как раз тогда, когда мне только удаётся увидеть нормальный сон, а не кошмар, ну... Или, на худой конец, не кого-то очень нервозного и передающего мне «важные вести». А новости обычно таковы, что мне начинает казаться, в моей стране от меня уже больше ничего не зависит. — Артур прошёл на кухню и уселся на стул, откидываясь на спинку и обмахивая лицо собственной шляпой. Прохлада мало помогла ему избавиться от усталости, но это бездумное движение запястья носило вынужденный характер. Артуру необходимо было чем-то занять себя, чем-то мелким и незаметным, чтобы не нервничать так сильно. — Если ты меня там слушаешь, — он вытянулся вперёд, повышая голос, и заглянул за поворот на втором этаже, правда, немного там увидел, лишь голую стену, зато услышал возню, — то теперь знаешь, что мне намекнули на «не притрагивайся к работе, не считай фунты, отдохни, мы сами со всем разберёмся», что значит, мне придётся усиленно работать, следить за всем этим, присутствовать на стройках и прокладывать границу, а... А, ещё все бумажки, которые придётся подписывать, не считая наблюдений за домом в моё отсутствие. Подсчитывать ущерб и исследовать последствия обрушения воды. Столько всего сразу навалилось... на маленький остров...

— Ты скромничаешь? А кто мне говорил: «Каждый остров — это самобытный континент»? — голова Америки высунулась из-за угла.

Лицо Великобритании на миг изумлённо вытянулось, но потом ехидная ухмылка появилась на нём, и Кёркленд задумчиво кивнул, подтверждая слова Америки.

— Ну, допустим, я. Ох, я — на континенте! Великобритания — на континенте! — расстерянный Англия вошёл в период осознания своего положения, хотя раньше бы его слова действительно звучали, как абсурд.

— Хм... — Америка уже спустился к нему и, пошарив немного в холодильнике, достал себе канистру молока, открутил большую крышку и простецки глотнул с горла, опрокидывая в себя её содержимое. Спасённое в молчании время позволило ему подумать над тем, что следовало бы сказать сконфуженному Артуру. — Не волнуйся ты так. Всё пучком, — он был немногословен — Англия не вынесет каких-либо сигналов сочувствия с его стороны и после со злобным оскалом, оскорблённый, наверняка отвергнет дружественные шаги. Да и они не так нужны на самом деле.

— Эм, что ж, — официальным тоном вступления заговорил Кёркленд, складывая ладони в замок, — я что-то передумал просить тебя о стаканчике молока.

— Тогда есть сок, вода, чай, кофе, кола, пиво, фанта, содовая, йогурт, виски...

— А, нет, Америка, мне всё это не нужно! Меня интересует молоко, ты его всегда так пьёшь?

— Только когда волнуюсь, — Америка ответил ему слабой улыбкой. Он коснулся спиной столешницы и уперся в неё руками для пущего удобства, решив не приближаться к гостю на более близкое расстояние. От довольно резкого движения столовые приборы в ящике звонко вздрогнули.

— Ты волнуешься? — удивился Артур.

— Нет, — бросил тот и довольно быстро очутился сидящим за столом напротив заинтересованно наблюдавшего за ним британца. — Я просто не могу выбрать: показать тебе дом сейчас, чтобы ты не жаловался потом и не заблудился, или предложить тебе отдых?

Альфред поставил локти на круглый без скатерти стол и положил подбородок на сложенные ладони, настойчиво глядя на брата и едва подаваясь вперёд, но при этом казался весьма вежливым.

Англия проглотил свои комментарии — принял его заботу, как должное, и остановил свой выбор на втором варианте.

— Покажешь всё завтра, — он добавил гораздо тише, покосившись в сторону гостиной, — хотя я здесь и без того всё неплохо помню... Я планировал принять ванну и лечь спать.

— Да, конечно, — Фред шумно отодвинулся от стола вместе со стулом и поднялся на ноги, собираясь вести Артура в нужную ему комнату. Фигура Америки выражала готовность и уверенность, но он, не успев сделать и шагу, неожиданно подозрительно покосился в сторону Англии, всё держащего свою дорогую шляпу и прижимавшего её к животу.

— Постой-постой, ты сказал: «я здесь и без того всё неплохо помню», но это мой новый дом, и ты бывал здесь от силы раза два перед собраниями, — Альфред поймал непонимающий взгляд Кёркленда, — и это при том, что ты приходил только переночевать. Я никогда не показывал его тебе.

Англия прочистил горло и вгляделся в потолок, припоминая что-то.

— Точно, он новый. А что же в таком случае случилось с твоим старым домом? — без тени иронии спросил он и снова опустил глаза — и увидел, как Америка нахмурился, очевидно, совсем не желая вспоминать свои чёрные деньки.

— Ты сжёг его нахрен, Англия.

— А-а, точно! — Англия рассмеялся и хлопнул себя по лбу. — Я запамятовал.

— О, Господи, — серьёзно поник хозяин дома и обеспокоенно приблизился к Артуру. — Ты на самом деле _настолько_ устал? Ты как, нормально всё? Даже в самые отвратительные времена ты готов был хвастаться своими достижениями.

Джонс протянул к нему руку, чтобы измерить температуру, но брит буквально ускользнул от этого прикосновения и невозмутимо направился в прихожую.

— Эй, постой, ванная в другой стороне!

— Подожди, это другое, — отмахнулся Англия. — Я кое-что привёз.

Вернулся он с клеткой в руках. Альфреду потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы в приближающемся сером клубке, лежащим в ней, различить ежа.

— Сначала выпущу этого парня в лес, — когда клетка была поставлена на стол, а дверца отворена, зверь стал оглядываться на новом месте.

— Что? — вместо «почему?» спросил Джонс, указывая на клетку.

— Ёжики. Англичане любят ёжиков, — терпеливо пояснил Британия. — Многие люди бродили по лесам в последнее время и брали с собой других зверушек, не только ежей.

— О, как это... — Америка заулыбался, разглядывая милейшего фыркающего ежика. — Это довольно мило с твоей стороны.

— В этом нет ничего милого! Ежи не смогут сами покинуть остров, и мы спасаем тех, кого возможно. Многие сочли это своей обязанностью.

— Я слышал, из-за твоей мерзкой погоды они просыпаются посреди зимы, потому что ненадолго становится тепло, как весной, но еды всё равно нет, и поэтому бедные ежи умирают...

— Поэтому мы вновь отправляемся в лес и помогаем им. Но теперь такого не повторится — на этом континенте совсем другая зима.

Не так давно в новостях показывали сюжет про белого мишку Артура, жестоко страдающего из-за жары, потому его хотели перевезти в более холодное местечко. Фраза: «В зоопарке заявили, что Артур слишком стар и переезда не переживёт» меня расстроила на о-очень краткий срок, а потом, когда я вспомнила про «Бездомного» во временном застое, то смеялась, и смеялась, и смеялась...


	7. Два дня

_Я носил этот твидовый тяжёлый пиджак Англии в самую мелкую клетку. Я вытирал слёзы его рукавом и всхлипывал. Собственный, на самом деле тихий плач оглушал меня, я даже не слышал проникновенной проповеди священника, всё подносил рукав к лицу и закрывался от взглядов старушки-Европы. Как бы территориально близки они с Артуром ни были, тот же всегда тянулся за океан. Это я... Я стою к нему сейчас ближе всех, а этот чёртов пиджак сидит на мне и ничтожно согревает от мартовской стужи, и смотрю вниз, на неживого, белого, с синяками под глазами Англию. Он такой умиротворённый, абсолютно спокойный._

_Как штиль._

_Наверное, он ждал этого._

Альфред очнулся с бегающими под кожей гольфстримами — потоками ненормального, липкого жара. Но, почувствовав, что просто лежит в своей постели, а не стоит на кладбище на ватных ногах, парень остановил нараставшую панику.

— А-а-а, — простонал он, закрывая лицо ладонями. — Просто сон... Ха-ха, сон, Господи, как же я рад, что проснулся, — Америка почти выдавил из себя несколько нервных смешков, вертя головой, дабы всклоченные волосы не щекотали так сильно лицо. Смесь восторга из-за собственного спасения от бытового кошмара прочно налегла на едкий страх, и в смеси они были ещё ужаснее. Альфред, лежавший на боку с неудобно раскинутыми — почти вывернутыми — руками, вперился в высокое настенное зеркало, в котором отражалась половина его тела, накрытая лёгким покрывалом, непроснувшееся ещё лицо без Техаса и нежно-золотые блики, блуждающие по постерам фантастических блокбастеров, нацепленных над кроватью. Стоит заметить, одна из стен как раз была выделена под них.

Почему Америка чаще и чаще задумывался о том, о чём ему вообще не следовало было переживать? Это же не его дело, это дело Англии. Но страшнее было думать не о неожиданном, неминуемом и несправедливом падении Британии, а о невозможности изменить само его отношение к США, пока он жив. Цель Америки и его небольшая, странная мечта заключалась в том, чтобы с Англией **подружиться**. Всё его существо в радостном трепете ожидало оттепели в общении с потерянным когда-то близким человеком. Изменивший некоторые свои принципы и желания Америка жаждал перемен, но точно не таких. Слепость американца мешала ему — он не мог рассмотреть, что у них с Англией за конфликт такой. Америка видит жизнеспособного Артура, в то время, как сам Артур себя уже не видит.

Рядом всегда, сколько бы Альфред не пытался отторгнуть от себя, был Англия, несуществующий — тёплый, внимательный, сильный, сердитый и любящий, и Англия настоящий — сухой, безразличный, колючий, раздосадованный и... обречённый. Он давно перестал быть неким авторитетом и уж точно не выглядел достаточно сильным.

«В следующем месяце выйдет ещё пара фильмов, нужно обязательно навестить Cinemark или Alamo Drafthouse!» — от Джонса, как и от многих из нас, подробности сновидений ускользнули со всей горячностью спорткара, и он напрочь забыл, что недавно ему было боязно. Тема сна тоже стёрлась.

Только отчего-то неприятно щипало щёки.

Американец зевнул, дотянулся до тумбочки и нащупал оправу и навороченные наручные часы — кстати, подарок Швейцарии — и глянул на них, чтобы тут же подняться, заправить постель, одеться во всё чистое. Делать свои обычные дела, позабыв о чём-то невероятно важном.

Девять утра — это вполне нормальное время для пробуждения. Америка даже умудрился опередить будильник, потому сейчас, вспомнивший о том, что очень скоро противнейший треск может побеспокоить его и заставить зажмуриться, умытый и причёсанный Альфред выключал будильник.

«Какая ненужная вещица. Всё равно я всегда просыпаюсь раньше тебя! Выброшу...» — он подержал аппарат в руках, поподбрасывал чуть вверх; убедился, что окно открыто и, замахнувшись, избавился от пластикового сожителя.

Тони бесцельно прожигал время перед домашним кинотеатром. На сковороде в кухне уже с утра трещал разбухающий пакет попкорна. Альфред, даже не утруждая себя в том, чтобы по-человечески сесть на диван перед телевизором, садится рядом с ним на пол — туда, где сидит пришелец.

— Попкорн? — Америка протягивает ему угощение, и они едят вместе, в поисках действительно интересного телеканала.

Он держит в вытянутой руке пульт и жуёт разорвавшуюся горячую кукурузу.

— Снова дерьмовые новости! — его раздражает разгорающийся восточноевропейский кризис, и он покидает очередной новостной канал, что все, как один, твердят о России и его сёстрах.

Совпадение?

Сейчас доброе утро, яркое солнце, странное спокойствие на душе и... смутное ощущение ошибки. Это то же дебильное чувство, охватившее его несколько дней назад, когда Америка столько раз пробегал мимо притаившегося в кресле гостиной судьбоносного поворота.

— Я забыл о чём-то, — понимает Америка и откидывает голову на мягкое сидение дивана. За время быстрого движения перед глазами мажутся картины танков на экране и разозлённых людей. — Тони, не знаешь, о чём?

— Не знаю, бу-пу!

Альфред ссутуливается и морщится. Что-то изменилось!

— А вспомнить надо. Что же это? Может, я... Точно! — его осеняет, а прилив энергии ставит его на ноги. — Я наверняка вчера купил какую-то габаритную технику и оставил перед крыльцом, потому что не успел занести в дом! Та-ак, сейчас посмотрим...

Распахнув до страшного стука о стену дверь, Альфред высунулся на улицу, так что его обдало прохладным и свежим травяным ветром, взъерошившим волосы и предзнаменующим что-то невероятное и значимое. Парень увидел за дверью лишь пустоту — перед собственным носом, а дальше нежно-зелёный сад и добротный забор. Канада, тем временем, уже прошёл в комнату и расшнуровывал высокие сапоги.

— Доброе утро, Америка, а мы так давно с тобой не виделись! Я рад, — это было как раз то утро, когда Мэттью забывал все свои обиды и улыбался брату — чтобы тот тоже улыбнулся.

Но Альфред не мог. Его терзало беспокойство своими когтями, и он не слышал Мэта.

— Что это за дурацкое чувство? — Америка взглянул на свою ладонь так, словно на ней налипла ужаснейшая грязь. — Что же я забыл?!

Парень ушёл в прострацию.

— Альфред! Как твои дела? — Канада уже разулся, оставил в гардеробной при входе верхнюю одежду, удивившись новому, такому нетипичному для янки английскому пиджаку, висевшему там же, но не озвучив своего удивления — догадался — и пытался привлечь внимание близнеца. Тот сосредоточенно рассматривал одну из массивных колонок под потолком.

— У меня всегда была отличная память. Я помню всё, и хорошее, и плохое... Но ощущения такие, как будто я реально лоханулся и забыл о чём-то супер-значимом.

— Америка, может быть, мы перекусим, и ты вспомнишь то, о чём забыл? Еда поможет тебе! — канадец умел советовать, а американец — догадываться вторым, пропустив слова мимо ушей, будто это его родная идея.

— Точно! Нужно поесть! Это всё разрулит! — Америка щёлкнул пальцами и направился на кухню.

Но и после завтрака озарение не пришло.

— Сука! — Альфред с яростью взъерошивал волосы, чуть не вырывая их. — Меня будто по голове долбанули! Вспоминай же! Это должно быть просто!

Он почти врезался в стол локтями, так что загремела посуда, и с глубоким трагедизмом закрыл лицо руками.

Канада преспокойно уплетал хлопья и хрустящие тосты, политые мёдом. Ему уже было всё равно.

Из зала, в котором переключал каналы Тони, принесло дуновение влажного ветра и бесстрастный голос молодой репортёрши, ну, или ведущей новостей — Америка через стены не видел, да и не заботили его все эти нюансы.

— _Британские острова покинуло уже более пятнадцати миллионов жителей. Британия с этого дня официально закрыта для туристов, а также для всех, кто в ближайшее время решит выехать в безопасное место и потом вернуться по какой-либо причине назад. Власти надеются на благоразумность британцев и просят воздержаться от излишней патриотичности: «Если вы действительно любите свою страну, то спасите её, поезжайте в Америку!» — сказал сегодня министр иностранных дел Филип Хэммонд журналисту компании ВВС..._

Джонс почувствовал, как его накрывает злость на самого себя. Одним утром он позабыл о важнейшем геополитическом событии века.

— О, — пробормотал он. — Я забыл, что Англия живёт теперь со мной. В таком случае, он должен быть тут и жаловаться, так как мой топот уже разбудил бы его, и вообще, он всегда просыпается раньше меня на пару часов. — Америка обвёл взглядом убранство своей кухни, совмещённой с более просторной столовой в тёплых и серебристых тонах — пустующей и какой-то убогой. Как будто бы давно заброшенных. Как будто бы он впервые их видел.

Парень не подорвался с места бежать на поиски новоиспечённого соседа, а в изумлении выпрямился и опустил руки, пытаясь трезво рассудить, где же Артур конкретно в его доме может находиться прямо сейчас.

— Англия... — это печальное имя срывалось с языка. — Англия здесь. Я должен пожелать ему доброго утра как новой североамериканской державе и спасённому мной государству. — Джонс вдохнул воздуха настолько много, насколько это было возможно. Почему-то сердце отбивало стаккато, и этот бешеный, волнительный ритм нужно было унять как можно скорее.

Англия должен быть здесь, но его здесь нет.

— Он же не мог сбежать, он не такой дурак, — Америка поспешил подтвердить свои догадки, которые обязаны были быть реальностью, сорвавшись с места и взлетев по лестнице вверх, дошедши до третьей двери справа и безо всяких приличий раскрыв её. Ну, он предполагал, что она, если уж в комнате поселился Англия, будет заперта им изнутри. Но она свободно распахнулась, а комната с заправленной постелью, тёмной дорогой мебелью и раскрытыми настежь окнами с колыхающимся тюлем была необжита, как и последние десятки лет. Призрак недавного присутствия человека бродил по помещению, но Альфред замер в дверях, не заметив его.

«Он ушёл». — Америка облокотился на косяк плечом, почти упав на него. Он рассердился намного сильнее, чем в тот отвратительный момент, когда Англия ему _отказал _в предложении помочь и обеспечить безопасной жизнью.

И тут он закричал:

— Англия! Некультурно не показываться целое утро! Выходи, не стесняйся!

Джонс — бесконечный оптимист, как вы знаете, он просто так не сдаётся. Он будет последним, кто наденет куртку-аляску после наступления ледникового переода.

— Англи-и-я, — Америка обходил дом и настойчиво призывал брата. Он проверил всё по нескольку раз — оба этажа и мансарду, залезал даже в запертую кладовую (со священным страхом в сердце, ибо кладовые вещи для английских глаз не предназначались).

— Англия! — Джонс открыл пустую ванную комнату.

Закрыл.

Вздохнул и присвистнул.

— Что за упрямство? Неужто так много чести стоит выйти, — если это была не угроза, то точно песнь отчаяния.

Англия любит ванную, американцу иногда доводилось при посещении дома Кёркленда заставать того выходящим «с пылу с жару» из ванной. Стоит отметить, он ужасно довольный после водных процедур.

Не знаю, уж зачем, на удачу, наверное, но Джонс ещё раз коснулся ручки двери ванной комнаты и резко потянул на себя.

— Так, — чуда не произошло. Америка бросил решительный взгляд на парадную дверь.

Сад был единственным местом, которое он ещё не проверил.

Точно! Нужно было как раз и начинать с сада!

Я не буду упоминать о том, как англичане любят сад. Сад и англичанин — это как сауна и финн! Теперь Америка был переполнен до краёв уверенностью в том, куда пропал Артур. Наверняка сейчас пропалывает какую-нибудь заброшенную, заросшую сорняком клумбу. Стебельки подрезает? Как он там ещё колдует над растениями?

Обнадёженный Джонс надел кеды и сбежал по крыльцу вниз.

Сами плодовые и цветочные обитали не перед фасадом Альфредового дома, а с обеих сторон по бокам, а так же пустовала огромная прерия за домом. Перед фасадом же — пара массивных клёнов и ясеней, по бокам — вишни, яблони, сирени, они даже ухода не требуют... или требуют, Америке как-то до этого не было дела. Раньше растительностью занимался Литва или кто-то ещё на подработке.

Деревца просто цвели каждый год, радуя взор и обоняние своими нежными запахами. Сейчас листва был ещё прозрачной и свежей, она едва одела ветви. Стрёкот и пение больших насекомых и маленьких птиц поселились в саду вместе с ней.

— Англия? — беспокойный Альфред плутал между рядами кустарников и высоких трав, выискивая, не промелькнёт ли над ними светлая макушка, не послышится ли грубый ответ.

Сад с аллеями и беседками зарос и тоскливо пустовал, цеплялся ветками и колючками за одежду. Если уйдёт тот, кто сможет позаботиться о флоре, сад будет ещё сильнее запущен. Но местами тропинки были достаточно широки для прогулок целыми компаниями — хозяин мог смело созывать у себя некие конференции...

В этот момент Америка начинал понимать, как же он был одинок в своём большом доме.

— _Мне страшно оставаться в этом доме одному, не уходи,_ — ребяческий голос из прошлого защекотал слух, и Америка предпочёл поскорее заткнуть уши ладонями, чтобы его не слышать.

Под влиянием волшебства, а, может, и проклятья, детский голос Альфреда стал ещё громче и ближе.

— _Нет, я не позволю тебе уйти!_— и Америка остановился, как остановился бы на месте воспитателя этого мальчика. Воспоминание пронеслось перед глазами шустро и поднимая ветер с опавшими лепестками ромашек и пылью.

— _Англия, где ты?!_

Несмотря на приятное тепло из забытых времён, разлившееся мёдом в душе, Альфред не на шутку испугался. Воспоминание было слишком живым. Джонсу даже показалось, что увидел маленького ревущего мальчика, проскользнувшего под ногами.

«Неужели я действительно так выгляжу сейчас, когда ищу...» — Америка отгородил стены кустов и вышел на небольшую поляну, которую обступают особенно ароматные акации.

И Англия, стоящий к нему спиной с секатором в руках и в соломенной шляпе.

Он, видимо, по старой традиции решил похозяйничать, постригал слабые веточки — если вы выращиваете что-либо, вам часто придётся что-то отрезать от стебля, просто чтобы ему не мешали вытягиваться лишние отростки.

Было похоже, что он тоже провожает взглядом убежавшее призрачное дитя. Шумный вздох потревожил его; британец медленно развернулся, словно ему было тяжело двигаться, как заржавевшему давно роботу.

— Привет! Цветочки подстригаешь? — с глупой улыбкой заметил Америка, опустил плечи — ему всё-таки полегчало. Опасения не оправдались, реальность оказалась куда более лучшей, чем он представлял. Он нашёл Англию не в четырёх стенах, а в окружении живых изгородей.

— Ты что, идиот? Сколько ты не поливал их? Они могли засохнуть, — вместо приветствия Англия указал на полуживые бутоны куста роз, о котором янки позабыл какое-то время назад.

Никакого раздражения не вызвал ни укор взгляда, такого же живого и неспокойного, как растительность вокруг, — да хоть как вот тот терновник — болезненный и привлекательный, ни оскорбляющие интонации голоса Артура. Американцу казалось, что они не виделись ни восемь часов, пока текла ночь, а лет эдак двести, со Дня Эвакуации.

Но почему-то гость был зол. Наверняка, как раз потому, что он здесь _гость._

— Да с тобой пока возился, мне было не до них. Им и дождя хватало, в принципе. — Америка только макушку чесал. Бросил мимолётный взгляд по сторонам, вправо — и в отпечатавшихся на земле следах мужчины увидел проросшие цветки вереска. Будто бы с тем, как Артур делал каждый шаг, за ним следом прорастали цветы.

«Ого, это магия? Английская магия?» — Альфред понимал, что подобное явление ненормально. Но Артур был невозмутим и твёрд.

— Я посадил за домом некоторые цветы, названия которых ты всё равно не запомнишь, и вообще, я хочу привести твою пустыню в божеский вид, а то смотреть тошно.

— Жарь! — Америка только рассмеялся. Знал, что братца не остановить.

Кёркленд тоже усмехнулся вопреки собственной воле, вспоминая что-то приятное, и тут его настороженный взгляд замер на траве под ногами американца.

— Америка! — вдруг распереживался он.

— Чё? — янки всё-таки вздрогнул. Артур выглядел так, словно Америго уже ступила на его землю вдали отсюда, и он почувствовал смертельный удар, и...

— Ты растоптал мои фиалки, — обречённо сказал он, ведь уже ничего не изменишь.

— Ой, извини... — Джонс рефлекторно поднял ногу, чтобы увидеть безжизненные тельца маленьких цветочков — ну откуда они здесь взялись?

Отошёл на пару метров, от греха подальше. Сейчас он старался смотреть Артуру прямо в глаза — возмущённые, но ни на что не претендующие.

— Ну и молодец, что не спросил разрешения, я бы тебе всё равно не позволил, но срывать флору я не буду, конечно. Тут всё немного... ожило, — Джонс замолк. — Я проснулся, а тебя нет. Уж было подумал, что ты сбежал.

Артур отвернулся от Альфреда так же медленно, как это сделал в первый раз — только тогда он отворачивался от своей кропотливой работы, которую Америка и не очень-то, похоже, ценил. Его руки коснулись листьев, но всех манипуляций наблюдатель просто не мог увидеть за его спиной.

— Куда я мог сбежать от _тебя_?

— На свои острова. Это было бы в твоём духе, мол, «мой корабль, тону вместе с ним, Артур-капитан-сэр, все дела»...

Джонс сделал пару шагов в сторону небольшой фигуры Кёркленда; от прежнего лёгкого настроя не осталось следов — он просто ждал, что Артур взглянет на него снова, обернувшись на мгновение, дабы не пропустить вопроса, не прослушать, не просмотреть смертей своих фиалок. Тело Артура, неестественно напряжённое за занятием, которое должно расслаблять, привлекало к себе внимание.

— Мне запретили возвращаться. — Наконец, тихо ответил он, сжимая пальцами листья. Англия всё же слегка повернул голову в сторону, чтобы его слова было лучше слышно. — Я уже позавтракал, поэтому не приглашай.

— Я не собирался... Я тоже, — разбившись о каменную стену, Джонс вздохнул.

«Мне не стоило спускаться сюда, разве нет? Нужно было позволить ему пометить эту территорию своим присутствием».

— Я вижу, тебя смущает наблюдатель в лице меня, поэтому я не буду сюда приходить. Развлекайся, чувствуй себя как дома, — по мере того, как интонация беззаботно-издевательского голоса Америки, засунувшего руки в карманы — легкомысленно и свободно — и пинающего камешки всё больше напоминала поясничество, Артур сжимал зубы, и на его бледном лице заходили желваки. Листочки, родившиеся совсем недавно, смялись под тонкими пальцами. Он делал это неосознанно, он не управлял собой: это делал голос Америки. — Ну, меть территорию дальше, стриги. Да, я не против. А куда ты ежей своих дел, кстати?

— Был только один ёж, — проскрежетал Артур, как-то сгорбившись. — И я буду рад, если ты заберёшь в дом во-он те коробки.

— Которые? — Америка стал оглядываться и искать глазами... нагромождение из коробок, которых, кажется, хватило бы для того, чтобы возвести небольшой дом. Они горой стояли чуть поодаль, за живой изгородью, и их освещало солнце. Птички торжественно пели, прыгая по ним.

— Вот эти, — Артур спокойно кивнул на свои вещи.

— А давай пока в гараж, — Альфред всё ещё не мог поверить, что Кёркленд уместит столько хлама в своем небольшом временном жилище.

— Я не возражаю, — сказал Англия.

После получасовых обязанностей носильщика, добровольно взятых на себя, Альфред возвращался домой, мечтая об отдыхе. Он порядком устал после такого трудового утра.

Артур был до сих пор в окружении растительности и грязи.

— А! Дерьмо! Грёбаное дерьмо! — заверещал вдруг Америка, бывший уже далеко, у самого дома, и это отвлекло британца.

— Что у тебя случилось?! — Англия отправился на шум.

— Никогда больше! Не позволяю! Приносить сюда своих ежей! — Джонс злился, прыгая на одной ноге и вцепившись во вторую. Он взглядом метал молнии.

— Бедняжка мой, ты в порядке? — Артур подбежал к Альфреду. Он спешил и не заметил, как лёгкая шляпа слетела с его головы.

— Да, и не такое бывало, — Америка постарался улыбнуться. В нём смешалось смущение и желание выглядеть более стойким. Но Артур наклонился и взял в ладони того самого ежа, жертвой которого стал американец, и сочувственно на него уставился.

— Я это не тебе, извини, — бросил он Джонсу, сюсюкаясь с животинкой.

— Ублюдок! Убери своих ежей сейчас же, — рассердился Альфред.

— Только один, один ёж! Остальных я выпустил в лесу ещё перед тем, как прийти к тебе.

Кёркленд всё же проследил за походом хромого братца до их общего жилища. Артур теперь смотрел на вещи совсем иным взглядом и мысленно чертил в доме временные, незримые, но прочные границы, за которые не следовало бы переступать ему самому с одной стороны, а Америке — с другой. Тот же был не в восторге от того, что Англия взял на себя роль провожатого — Альфред действительно мог дойти сам и в надзирателе не нуждался, ну а теперь наступила его очередь стоять над душой у старшего, очень долго пялящегося на предметы из их общего прошлого. Артур заметил многое из того, что не заметил вчера. Он прикусил язык, напряжённо глядя на оголённые вести из прошлого. Картины, в которых лет больше, чем красок... о боже. А эта громоздкая тумба, набитая непонятной чепухой? Он привёз её с собой из Англии когда-то очень давно.

Берлога Альфреда почти в точности повторяла его первый дом в колониальном стиле.

— Англия, ты там надолго завис? — Альфреду показалось, что его пора будить. Вспомнилось, что будильник был выброшен ещё час назад. Потому Джонс и больно потянул британца за щёку, за что получил подзатыльник.

На этом они успокоились.

Оказавшись на кухне, Артур стал оценивать свои нужды и возможности. У него есть некоторая чрезвычайно необходимая посуда, чашки, чай, чай, чай.

— Мне нужна эта полка, — Кёркленд указал на один из нескольких вместительных шкафчиков здесь, и Джонс растерянно решал, куда переместить её содержимое. Банки, склянки, джем, даже какая-то сухая коробка на случай голода.

Телевизор в соседней комнате включился на очень интересном месте: _«Великобритания вернулась в Америку! Британия возвращает свои исторические земли! Это возрождение империи?»_

Тут канал переключился и защебетала другая передачка:

_«Великобритания потребовала вернуть всё побережье Атлантики...»_

— Я, я всего лишь попросил полку! — зарделся Англия и отвернулся.

— Да забирай, я не против. Я с самого начала знал, на что иду, — сказал благородный Америка, ему на самом деле было не жалко для него.

— Нашли время показывать исторические фильмы... Сначала бы разобраться с настоящим.

Телевизор продолжал свою энергичную, вдохновлённую песню: _«Британии пора бы назваться «Новой», ведь на североамериканском континенте всё старое становится новым, потрясающим, прекрасным! Новая Британия, как вам?»_

— А по-моему, ничего, — Альфред еле умудрился закрыть другой шкафчик, из которого теперь вываливались разные шуршащие пакетики: места теперь явно не хватало. — Новая Британия звучит хорошо. Тебе подходит. Новый старик. Новый...

— Куда же ты дел приставку «великий»? — покосился на него Англия.

— О! Куда? — Америка в притворной задумчивости ратсягивал слова. — В самом деле, куда? Потопили эту приставку.

— Ар! Мы её не топили,— Артур захлопнул дверцу новоприобретённого шкафа, в который разгрузил свои ценные съестные пожитки.

_«Великобритания начнёт новую жизнь!»_ — обещал телевизор.

«Сомневаюсь, очень сомневаюсь. Почему вы все до сих пор болтаете об этом, зная, что это не так? Когда до Америки дойдёт, что он болван?» — Артур резко почувствовал резрезающую его усталость и облокотился на столешницу. Почему-то Америка, увидев этот его манёвр, подумал, что в таком возрасте (для Америки вокруг почти все старички) переживать нечто столь трагическое и грандиозное слишком трудно.

Альфред быстро отвёл взгляд от согнувшейся фигуры старшего брата. Эти странные эмоции начинали бесить его и смущать.

Почему он жалел его?

Почему нельзя было просто подойти и поддержать его руками и словами? Обнять? Сказать что-нибудь тёплое? Время изоляционной политики так далеко позади, в конце концов

— Англия, я, — начал он, заставив себя глядеть в глаза брита, даже если тот сам не желал на него смотреть, — каюсь, порой мои действия были резкими или даже грубыми по отношению к тебе, но иначе мы бы тебя просто не растормошили. Я правда думаю о твоём спасении от твоей болезненной гордыни. Она хорошо смотрится на тебе, не отрицаю, но теперь она чертовски мешает тебе жить, мне — чувствовать себя нормально, и нам, вместе, как... Помнишь, мы, кажется, вместе уживались? Сам не представляю, сможем ли провернуть это ещё раз! Ты круто раньше стряпал, я помню, а я круто умел сочинять сказки, не то, что сейчас. А потом...

_«...А потом началась война между Автоботами, сражавшимися за свободу, и Десептиконами, мечтавшими о тирании. Автоботы уступали противнику числом и умением, и их поражение казалось неминуемым». _— Оптимус Прайм был вовремя. Да, верно, это Тони переключает каналы.

— Э... — Америка покраснел, представив себя отважным Автоботом в синем угулу ринга и Англию — Десептиконом, в красном углу.

Замотал головой.

— Нет, ты вовсе не Десептикон, ну же. И даже не боксёр. Плевать, что бокс придумал ты, но сейчас ты для бокса больно щуплый. «Транформеров» ты вообще не смотрел, так что это не проблема. Мы обязательно справимся друг с другом. У меня есть «стратегия воссоединения», ха!

Керкленд-флегматик тихо возмутился:

— Перестань нести чушь.

— Моя стратегия — не чушь. Может, я потратил на неё немного времени, но я действовал в критической ситуации, когда её создавал, и теперь она принесет кучу пользы нам обоим.

— Что за стратегия? Я чаще слышу упоминания о ней с каждым днём.

Америка поморгал молча.

— Забей. Давай лучше почавкаем на пару, — схватил Артура под локоть своей сильной клешнёй, а второй клешнёй махнул в сторону призывно раскинувшейся с ароматными и мягкими полуфабрикатами, молоком и нарезанным хлебом скатерти, обнимавшей стол. Стол упирался сильными ногами в деревянный пол, что был чуть более светлого оттенка, чем сама мебель, и, конечно, не идеально чистый, с едва заметным сором. Пол срастался всей толщей с бетоном, бетон уходил глубоко в каменную ледяную землю, держал на себе весь дом Америки. О-о... Здесь нет ничего для Англии. Через недолгое время обещали построить по соседству ещё дом. Чуть меньше, но строже, и весь утопающий в зелени. Вот тогда для Англии будет хоть что-то! Сейчас же — полка в чужой и баснословно большой кухне и две комнатки.

«Как в общежитии: я будто студент».

Артур намазывал себе хлеб мармайтом, который он же и вручил спящему американцу пару нервно-солнечных деньков назад.

Альфред в холодное молоко сыпанул так много хлопьев, что теперь над белой гладью возвышался пусть не Эверест, но малюсенький Эльбрус. Его вообще не смущал второй завтрак. Или... третий? Да какая, к чёрту, разница! Для молодого организма хорошо всё.

Альфред приблизил ложку к лицу; с неё скатилась пара жемчужных капель и погрузилась в молоко. Артур засучил рукава рубашки и закручивал банку мармайта, энергично вертя локтями при этом. Громко поставил банку рядом с тарелкой Джонса. По талько-снежному морю прошлись судороги волн, и американец с интересом взглянул на какую-то невыражающую морду брата поверх своей ложки. Не прочитать эмоций, никаких ярких оттенков. По крайней мере, Кёркленд улыбнулся уголками губ, но взгляд был столь тяжёлым, что было ясно — нихрена он не рад.

— Почему не ешь мармайт? — спросил он.

«Провокатор!» — Альфреду не нравился мерзкий вкус мармайта, но, чёрт, это же подарок.

— Я ем, что ты, вот прямо в молоко сейчас наваляю, смотри, — американское поясничество.

— Что ты делаешь! Его нужно намазать на хлеб!

— У меня уже арахисовое масло на хлебе, видишь? Я ведь не буду мазать мармайт на вторую сторону, — Америка удивился своим же словам и округлил глаза. — А это идея!

— Что ты творишь?!

— Эксперементирую. Теперь я понял: если есть мармайт с арахисовым маслом, то будет не так противно.

— Тебе он что, не нравится?.. — в сердцах поразился Кёркленд.

— Нет, что ты! Просто я недавно подхватил Аракибутирофобию, ну, знаешь, теперь не рискую есть просто масло, и лучше смешивать с чем-то... — Альфред сделал такую потерянно-задумчивую гримасу, глядя на жуткое арахисовое масло. Глядел, как на врага.

— Я не думал, что у тебя имеется аракибутирофобия. Мои извинения, — Англия догадался, что прощупал слабое место и, кажется, что-то сломал.

Правда, Америка был невероятным актёром.

— Ха-ха-ха! — Альфред поднял теперь баночку с арахисовым и поставил перед Англией. На эту банку вогрузил мармайт, а на него — глупую тарелку с овечками, к которой так и не прикоснулся.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поменялись?

— Да. Теперь ты жрёшь молоко, а я сендвичи, оки-доки?

— Что за странный обычай, ух, — Артур отпил молока с хлопушками с таким видом, будто жуёт перец.

— Аракибутирофобия не заразна, — Джонс заметил его неудобства. — Артур, нахрена ты упирался и не хотел ехать ко мне, если знал, что тебе жопа?

Кёркленд поперхнулся молоком и бросил ложку.

— Ар! Если бы ты знал, что умираешь, то приполз бы ко мне за помощью? — его в считаные секунды можно было раздосадовать.

— Нет, конечно!

— Во чём говорю. Это всё твоя сумасшедшая стратегия, ещё чего, воссоединения. Я хочу её в глаза увидеть.

— Ты приехал и зачем-то засадил весь мой сад! Я только собирался попробовать вырастить кукурузу, а ты тут цветник забацал. Я не в первый раз хотел сажать кукурузу, но она не приживалась; я уж думал, что земля у дома бесполодна.

Америка вздохнул, поправляя воротник, а Англия прекратил возмущаться.

— Не так бесплодна, как ты думаешь, — его загадочная усмешка осталась незамеченной. Америка был слишком занят сендвичем.

Он отстранил его от себя и оглядел так задумчиво, словно мог открыть нефтяное месторождение.

— Я гений, Англия. Знаешь, почему? — со свещенным трепетом спросил он. — Давай позвоним Франции? Представь себе, как он будет верещать.

Глаза Артура загорелись адовым пламенем. Он мгновенно наколдовал мобильный и уже набрал номер француза. Когда гудки стихли, он включил громкую связь.

— Умри, Несси, — ответил безразличный голос.

— Франция, знаешь, чем я сейчас завтракаю? — тот злорадно потирал руки.

— Не знаю и знать не хо...

— Мармайт с арахисовым маслом.

— А-а-а-а! Sacre bleu! — Франция заплакал.

— A-ха-ха-ха! — кажется, англосаксам было очень весело, и они дружно покатились, надрывая свои животы.

— Putain de bordel de merde! — Франциск обиделся и бросил трубку.

2.

— Англия. Тебе нужно обвести штаты Мэн и Нью-Хэмпшир этим красным маркером. Понял? Это простая формальность, а они уже обозначены, давай, это легко, — американец ободряюще подмигнул Артуру и ненадолго обернулся к журналистам. Белые вспышки фотокамер сверкали, не прекращая.

— Да-да, я обвожу... Новую Англию! — Артур, не раздумывая, обвёл целый регион, чем вызвал шок у Альфреда. Тот перехватил руку британца, тем не менее, Артур прододжил судорожно чиркать маркером по всему побережью США, отмечая свои старые земли.

— Остановись, что ты делаешь?! — Америка с ужасом понял, что не может остановить его руку. — Только Мэн и Нью-Хэмпшир, Англия! Хватит!

— Иди сюда, мой маленький, мой хороший... Мои хорошенькие, — Артур с благоговением раскрашивал Джеймстаун. — О, моя Виргиния, милая, я вернулся к тебе! Сколько же лет я этого ждал, — улыбался он, как маньяк.

— Англия-я... — Альфред, будучи готовым взвыть, закатил глаза и ясно-ясно чувствовал, _как_ пристально на него смотрит его хозяин. Америка осмелился перехватить этот взгляд и неловко улыбнуться.

— Эм. Можно ещё одну карту, пожалуйста, у нас тут произошёл небольшой казус?

— Кха-кхм! — Артур встал смирно и вполне официально и воспитанно откашлялся. Репортёры и первые лица обеих государств с выжиданием рассматривали его фигуру, будто хотели узреть фокус в его исполнении, а не подписание бумаги. — Да, передайте новую карту, пожалуйста, я просто перепутал Нью-Хэмпшир и Вермонт, ха, — Артур выдавил неправдоподобную улыбку, как у Bad Poker Face. — Нужно было дома потренироваться.

Кёркленд поспешно поблагодарил человека, принёсшего ему новую схему; как можно скорее и качественнее обозначил свой новый клочок земли, на самом деле, такой до боли знакомый и даже немного вызывающий ностальгию. Здесь же, на синей воде у побережья его нового дома промелькнули воспоминания из разных веков, об энтузиазме, о разочарованиях, когда он мог перевозить только древесину, хотя расчитывал на гораздо более ценную добычу. Вспомнилась слежка маленького ребёнка, интересовавшегося, что за чужаки хозяйничают на его земле. И табак, который буквально явился спасителем в жаркое лето.

Вспомнилось всё.

«Слушай, град на холме. Я возвращаюсь!» — Артур поймал за рукав проходящего мимо официанта с круглым подносом бокалов шампанского и уже раздобыл у него парочку, опрокинул в себя, так как сильно нервничал.

— Англия, — Альфред заглянул ему через плечо.

— Я уже всё. Заберите, — Артур передал людям карту и её унесли под торжественную музыку.

— С днём рождения, графство Нью-Хэмпшир и графство Мэн! — праздновали люди.

— Убого звучит, не находишь? — шёпотом спросил Америка у Артура и широко раскрыл рот — братец опять расправлялся с шампанским. — Можешь подождать до конца официального мероприятия, не напивайся! Это может плохо закончиться.

Но Кёркленд уже запрокинул голову и, сделав последний глоток, разбил бокал о сверкающий пол. Его примеру последовали ещё пара десятков людей, и все зааплодировали.

Спустя какое-то время светских бесед к Британии подобрался президент Штатов, чтобы пожать его руку.

— Господин Кёркленд.

— Господин Обама.

Альфред болтался неподалеку, поэтому сразу обратил на эту парочку внимание: его глаза округлились, так как он видел, что Англия легонечко так шатается, а президент на редкость улыбчив.

— Говорят, вы были очень упрямым. Я ценю это в вас.

— Неправда. Вы прислали ко мне с тысячу ребят со знаменами Ост-Индской компании, только в них звёзд было больше... Кажется, пятьдесят?

— Ох. В моих планах не было ничего подобного.

— Господин президент, не сомневайтесь, я счастлив, что Америка счастлив. Только держите своих военных подальше от... от меня.

— Насчёт военных, всё стало намного удобнее. Будет больше совместных учений. Для НАТО это плюс.

— Вы так быстро всё устроили, я поражён. Обычно же вас винят в медлительности?

— Что? — президент склонил голову набок.

Америка влился в разговор:

— О, рад вас видеть, вы уже подружились, — приобнял брата за плечи, а тот едва не споткнулся из-за неожиданного прикосновения.

— Признавайтесь, чья была идея меня переправить? — поплыла улыбка британца.

— Меня удивляет ваш вопрос. Это... — президент встретился взглядом с Джонсом и не сразу ответил. — Это была моя идея, но Альфред с удовольствием её поддержал.

— О, а я ещё грешил на тебя. Прости старика, ладно? — и Артур уткнулся носом в лацканы пиджака Америки, а тот развёл руками, едва не пролив свой игристый напиток, который держал в одной из них.

— Что-то не так, господин Кёркленд? — забеспокоился президент.

Англия оторвался от пиджака и поморщился.

— Имейте в виду, президент, — сказал он с важностью и пафосностью, — вам не следует так переживать о моём благополучии: для этого у меня имеются братья, к тому же, я не ваша подконтрольная территория.

— Ох, я знаю! Жаль, правда, Альфред? — рассмеялся мужчина.

— А где Её Величество, Артур?..

— Поверьте, будь она здесь, я бы не выпил столько, — протянул Артур. Его язык стал ещё острее. — Да, совсем из головы вылетело! У меня серьёзное требование к вам, господин президент. Господин Джонс на днях прокусил подаренный мне лягушачий гроб, и я требую денежной компенсации...

— Нашей скидки вам вполне хватит. А зачем вам гроб?

— Я собираюсь в нём спать, — серьёзно сказал Британия, но потом пару раз хрюкнул, сдерживая смех, как-то неожиданно выкрутился из-под руки американца, отвернулся и зашагал в неопределённом направлении.

Президент и страна молча посмотрели друг на друга, подняв брови.

— Я думал, что это бессильная британская ирония, — пробормотал обескураженный Альфред. — Я, наверное, присмотрю за ним, пока не...

Артур скрылся за спинами толпы в разных оттенках, но они снова услышали его голос.

— Господин президент! Благодарю вас! — к ним вернулся Артур, который радостно взревел. — Сделать такой милый подарок с вашей стороны это очень... — выуженный из кармана тёмных брюк маленький «Киндер шоколад» был продемонстрирован президенту, а потом Британия поцеловал шоколадку. — Теперь я буду есть её и вспоминать вас!

— Простите, но я не делал этого, — президент растерялся.

Альфред же не мог сдержаться — он зажимал себе рот ладонью, а плечи его тряслись. Ему стало так смешно, что захотелось плакать.

— Артур... О Господи, Артур, — наконец смог он вымолвить; он впервые за долгое время покраснел. — Я подбросил её тебе три дня назад, и ты только сейчас проверил карманы?!


	8. Один день

«Я почему-то представляю невозмутимого Англию, который меланхолично прётся по дну морскому с Биг-Беном на буксире».

Эрнеста Скьяульфандафльоут,

Мой любимый соавтор и генератор идей.

Х.

Подробности вчерашнего кошмара взяли свои маленькие молоточки в руки и отстукивали прямо по височным костям.

Но Альфреду не больно — ему стыдно.

Артур определенно вышел на новый уровень пьяного чтения. Своими безвкусными шутками он вчера измял весь лоск официального приёма. Но это всё потому, что ему было плохо, а вокруг собрались непроходимые американские тупицы...

«Сравнить президента с шоколадкой! Съесть её на глазах президента! А потом приклеить наклейку с дельфинчиками с упаковки ему на лоб!» — Америка, чем сильнее поражался собственным братцем, тем сильнее восхищался этим тонким, не совсем понятным, но гениальным двуграфством (не считая Антарктиды и Баллея. И прочих британских территорий, покрывших политическую карту крапинкой, хи-хи).

Сегодня как раз зиждился последний день, когда океан должен быть относительно гладким. Пока нет потопов, волнения, суматохи и паники в исполнении Европы. Есть только день.

Джонс вприпрыжку спустился с лестницы, снова не обнаружив сожильца в его законной спаленке и в кабинете, что был предусмотрительно заперт; дверь Альфред выбивать не стал, и обнаружил пропажу в одной из небольших комнат на первом этаже. В ней было не так светло: занавески пропускают только часть утреннего света, в столпах которого шевелится летящая пыль.

Комнатка напоминала больше широкую часть коридора и являлась проходной, но сейчас могла показаться более чем уютной.

У противоположной от окон бежевой в голубых цветочках стене ютился довольно солидный по возрасту диван на закруглённых ножках, на котором Англия полусидел-полулежал, откинув назад голову и негромко всхрапывая. По какой-то причине именно это помещение заменяло ночью Артуру законную спальню, но и одет он был не ко сну — видимо, сам не заметил, как задремал, — а в свой прежний мундирный официоз. Худые руки его сложены на груди, якобы он тут такой крутой, а ноги вытянуты, но почему-то ботинки ровненько стоят рядом с ними.

«Он так долго сидел в обуви, что не выдержал и снял? Только я бы сбросил куда подальше!»

— М-м, — Америка неосознанно засиял от счастья от картин, которые увидел. Артур спит за своим старинным тёмным столом, а Альфред забирается к нему на коленки, в маленькой ручке сжимая чернила. Пальчик, вымазанный чёрным, тянется к щеке и рисует на белой коже Англии... Хм. Усы?

Домашний англичанин. Наверное, это лучшее, что было в его детстве.

Детали старой картины открыли, что в реальности также присутствовал стол — его Америка идентифицировал как тот самый, который отдал Артуру на пользование. Кажется, мебель Кёркленд тащил со своего кабинета, преодолевая этаж и кучу комнат. Потом навалил на него британских бумаг, работал заместо отдыха («Внутренние часы у него разбушевались, что ли?» — гадал хозяин дома), тут же из-за листков выглядывала мелкая вычислительная техника. Стол был отодвинут от Англии таким образом, что было похоже на то, что его пнули с порядочною силой.

Но почему не в кабинете? Это чтобы к холодильнику было ближе, да?..

«Для чего ещё терпеть неудобства, как не ради вкуснятинки?» — Америка нечасто себя сравнивал с братом, но это был как раз тот момент.

— Чувак! — он склонился над безмятежным спящим, не осознавая, что вполне может перепугать его при пробуждении. — Чувак, у нас утро. Ты можешь уже просыпаться, зачем работать столько над...

Америка обернулся через плечо, дабы взгляд зацепился за первый попавшийся, поверх остальных лежащий, документ.

— ...«Объяснительная». Ух, фрукты, что это? — он весело взял интересующий листок в руки и стал читать.

«Уважаемый господин президент, приношу свои извинения за вчерашние недоразумения и спешу объясниться. Прошу воспринимать всё произошедшее не более, чем шутку. Я надеюсь, что не утратил вашего доверия и благосклонности и не стану объектом порицания со стороны вас или ваших подчинённых.

Мне вовсе не по душе пришёлся раскатывающийся скандал в банкетном зале после подписания британской делегацией всех необходимых договоров. И я, несмотря на все доставленные мною и моим внезапно развязавшимся к лёгкому юмору языком неудобства, был почти взбешён тем, что один из официантов решил опрокинуть на меня белый стол с красным вином.

Очевидно, британский юмор у вас не понимают.

Да, именно по причине падения вина на меня я был в столь нетрезвом состоянии. Надеюсь, этого джентльмена обязательно уволят, ведь он не выполняет свои обязательства должным образом. Осмелюсь добавить — винный фонтан сломал тоже не я: истинный негодяй скрылся так быстро, что не был узнан, но я почти уверен, что это всё тот же самый господин, из-за которого я... (Далее несколько раз перечёркнутая фраза, потом очень старательным почерком выведено) «...до сих пор ваша страна принесла больше хлопот, нежели удобств...» (и снова зачёркнуто).

Умоляю, забудьте весь наш диалог, если вы в силах это сделать. Лично я уже сам ничего не помню — вы должны понимать, из каких соображений я настаиваю на этом. Я не помню ни странного появления шоколада в моих штанах, ни довольного шумного выступления Альфреда по поводу того, какой я слепой, старый, беспомощный и несмешной. И драки двух делегаций не помню. Совсем.

Единственное, что я помню — вы пообещали мне компенсацию за испорченные Альфредом Фостером Джонсом личные вещи, которые, в действительности, собственность британской короны.

Также, я помню, что стая лебедей, устроившаяся на ближнем пруду совсем рядом с беседкой, в которой и продолжался наш скромный банкет, была атакована некоторыми американскими гражданами. Напоминаю, что все лебеди, находящиеся на моей уже законной американской территории, являются собственностью Короны.

Следует упомянуть, что Её Величество оказалась в восторге от подаренного ей дома. Она заявила, что её вовсе не смущает явная несхожесть огромного, роскошного, но неуклюжего дома с прежним дворцом... В будущем мы разработаем проект нового дворца, в новом стиле, дабы он символизировал то, что Британия — одна из немногих оставшихся на сегодняшний день и крепко стоящих на ногах монархий. Мой же скромный домик должен быть завершён значительно раньше. Чертежи я сделаю сам.

От Двора поступило встречное приглашение на уединённый ужин, который должен быть организован в течение ближайшего месяца. Приглашены были ваша семья, также некоторые министры и сам господин Джонс.

Ещё раз прошу извинения за доставленные неудобства

Георг Александр Луи передавал вам привет.

Искренне ваш,

Артур Кёркленд».

«Ну и кто так пишет объяснительные? Тут слов о лебедях и коронах было больше, чем извинений, и... Чертёж сделает сам?!»

— Англия, что значит сам? Из тебя не лучший строитель. Может, доверить дело профи? — Альфред ткнул себя в грудь большим пальцем.

Но британец всё еще спит.

— Не просыпаешься. И ладно. У меня ещё есть рычаги давления.

Альфред покинул комнату и скоро вернулся с большой кружкой в руках, от которой валил вкусный пар.

— Аромагия кофе! — саму кружку он крутил рядом с Англией, чтобы запах кофе пробудил его. Да. Как в той рекламе. «Любовь витает в воздухе!»

— Love is in the air!

Everywhere I look around!

Love is in the air,

Every sight and every sound!

And I don't know if I'm being foolish...

Get up, England, and listen my incredable song!

Не сработало. Кофе... Не работает на Артура.

— Ну что ж. Похоже, нам понадобится двойная доза, джентльмены, — Америка говорил сам с собой.

— Кофеман, бу-пу!

Не обращая внимания на маячащего рядом с Англией Тони — а ребята до сих пор не особо дружат друг с другом — Америка поставил кружку на стол, освободив для этого маленький островок, отодвигая тяжёлые пласты листов и роняя блокноты на пол.

Он ушёл за двойной порцией.

Кто вам сказал, что семь ложек кофе в одну чашку — непозволительная роскошь? Америка — страна с толстым кошельком и извращёнными вкусами.

Двойной кофе оказался настолько вкусным, что Америка полностью увлёкся им и прежней позитивной песенкой, «Love is in the air, еvery sight and every sound!». Он бы и не вернулся туда, где застал Артура — если бы не услышал, как кто-то клацает печатной машинкой.

Тёплый ламповый звук взял руку американца и повёл за собой. Альфред не противился.

— Good morning, — бросил занятой Кёркленд, неизвестно когда проснувшийся и внезапно опрятный.

— Привет, — Америка подошёл ближе, рассматривая пыхтящий за работой раритет (машинку, не Англию). — Вау! Какой тёплый звук! Где ты достал эту рухлядь?

— Не говори сейчас под руку, я работаю, — сказал занятой Кёркленд, но поправился: — Пожалуйста.

Он таки поднял голову от печати, не удостоившись ответа от говорливого Альфреда. Тот вопросительно рассматривал все обработанные бумажки, сдерживаясь от вопросов навроде «Почему ты не в кабинете, раз занимаешься такой ерундой?!» Или «Зачем ты это делаешь? С твоего таланта хватило бы одной объяснительной».

— Ревизия имущества, заявка на перевозку некоторых достопримечательностей, проект кухни и столовой. — Артур ненадолго замолчал. — Доклад об устрицах из Мэна.

— Так откуда?

— Господи, так много устриц...

— ОТКУДА ОНА, АНГЛИЯ?

— Прихватил с собой. Не бросать же мне такую милашку.

Телефон зазвонил, и Артур с сожалением понимал, что тот разрывается.

Америка оценивал время своего отсутствия за готовкой напитка как краткое, но эта поразительная перемена — Артура ведь не пробудила аромагия кофе! — Кёркленд так цепко и бодро взялся за работу в самом неподходящем месте, похоже, он действительно не заметил, как уснул. Он много болтал об омарах и роллах из омаров «red eats». Кажется, у него появилось новое увлечение; а англичане на покорённых ими хобби просто помешанные — одни садоводы чего стоят.

— Да. Разумеется, сегодня. В одиннадцать. Побольше. Нет-нет, у меня есть всё остальное, я ни в чём не нуждаюсь... Он не будет против. До встречи. Здравствуйте. Не смогу прийти, это слишком грандиозно для моего присутствия. Да. Вам того же. До встречи. Здравствуйте. Не привозите... О, спасибо. До встречи. Здравствуйте. А она точно зелёная? От неё. Отлично. До встречи. Здравствуйте. Это произошло четыреста лет назад... Нет, меня там не было. В Уэльсе... Важное дело... А после я активно занимался этим. Надеюсь, я помог вам, и в будущем вы догадаетесь позвонить в офис Википедии. До свидания. Здравствуйте. Спасибо. Вы не представляете, как я сам сожалею. До свидания. Здравствуйте... Три, да, ровно три.

В перерыве между тем, как британец кивал своим телефонным собеседникам, прижимая трубку плечом к уху и при этом копаясь в своём тёмном ежедневнике, успевая бросать взгляды на американца, Джонс указал на горячий кофе, пускающий пар рядом с «милашкой». Артур потому к нему не прикасался — думал, что это Альфред себе сделал. Но Америка настойчиво и весело смотрел прямо в увлекающие глаза британца, требуя его внимания к напитку: «Я вообще-то для тебя старался».

— Я почти не пью кофе, к тому же, — у Англии выдалась свободная от переговоров минутка, в в руках возникла отмазка — чашечка чая.

— Но если ты не выпьешь кофе, то я за себя не ручаюсь, — ответил Джонс.

Артур задумался. Секундами спустя он протянул Америке свою чашку, взамен беря давно ожидавшую его кофейную кружку.

— Обмен?

— Обмен.

Они через силу выпили всё, что у них было. Америка обжёгся, но жаловаться на маленькие страдания не стал. Он намеревался быть в приподнятом настроении или, по крайне мере, изображать весельчака весь день, ведь это последний день, очень коварный.

Англия вот, например, вспомнил Рождество. Вспомнил потому, что Альфред оделся как какой-нибудь пенсионер из рождественской рекламы — в мягкую большую жилетку и клетчатую рубашку, упустив галстук.

Америка не знал, о чём говорить. Артур вновь сел за машинку и энергично отбивал «челобитную» на незнакомое Альфреду имя.

— Здравствуйте. В сорока километрах от города, да. За ту реку традиционно спорят оба штата. Но теперь все омары — мои.

— Может, ты всё-таки переберёшься в кабинет? — неловко улыбнулся Америка. — Это, как бы, моя территория, нет-нет, я не возмущаюсь, — замахал он руками, протестуя и капитулируя перед возможной обидой. — Только мне так будет комфортнее — я не привык к тому, что на этом этаже ещё кто-то работает. Это громко.

— До встречи... Это мешает тебе смотреть телевизор, — добавил Артур с иронией. — На самом деле мне нужны были эти окна, как единственные у тебя, выводящие на восток. Из моих комнат выводят на северо-запад — а мне нужно было, чтобы восходящее солнце било по глазам.

— Жизнь в согласии с природой?

— Способ не отключиться после работящей ночки.

— Ну, да. Разумеется, — Америка согласно закивал так, словно сделал для себя открытие. — И, конечно же, после ночки ты до сих пор не заметил подрисованных мною усов.

— Где... — сначала Англия замер, потом всполошился и довольно неуклюже понёсся к зеркалу, которое видел вчера через два коридора направо.

Надо сказать, вернулся он разочарованным и беззлобным — его обманули.

Америка уже читал документацию с пометкой «секретно».

— Остановись!

— Сука! — он демонстрировал отличную реакцию и, бросив бумаги в столовый беспорядок, уже был на другом конце комнаты.

— Ничего интересного — одна скука и тринадцать тонн Большого Бена, — подытожил Англия, поднимая брошенные братом листы. — Вообрази, его отказываются перевозить, и в этом поразительная государственная тайна.

— Это ужасно! Продай его ресторану «Тако», как я сделал. Это уменьшило мой государственный долг, прикинь.

Америка, очевидно, имел в виду старый Колокол Независимости с симпатичной трещиной, который недавно прекратил принадлежать ему.

— Лучше бы Burger King его отдал. Или Mickey D's. Или вовсе пустил на аукцион «Леди Свободу», — заворчал британец.

— У-у-у! Англия пришёл в себя! — Джонс вскинул руки.

Звонок.

— Здравствуйте. — Англия бросился к телефону. — Что?! Как не можете! Я знаю, что он весит в два раза больше Колокола Двухсотлетия, но... это действительно такая большая проблема? Я знал... До встречи.

Артур повесил трубку, а потом голову.

— Они покинули остров и больше не работают. А я так надеялся! Они не спасут Бена, не спасут, — вторил он, впервые за последнее время казавшись настолько расчувствованным.

«Да он за самого себя не переживал так», — заметил Америка, устроившийся со сложенными на груди руками на его столе. Артур даже не обратил внимания, даже не махнул рукой в его сторону.

В любом случае, Джонс прощупывал почву досады Англии.

«Глубина — максимальная. При такой можно вытворять самые опасные вещи вплоть до воровства музейных экспонатов, окаймованных золотом, у него из-под носа», — запишет он позже в своём дневнике. Кёркленд, кстати, так и не поймёт, куда делась его печатающая машинка.

— Здравствуйте. — Вновь разорялся он на незнакомцев. — Ох, я же сказал вам, мистер, я не даю интервью! Нет, у нас не было секса. До встречи.

— О, а кто это был? — Америку изрядно удивило слово «секс» в исполнении Кёркленда.

— Любопытные граждане любопытной страны, — наиболее саркастично ответил Англия и отложил трубу на самый дальний конец стола, потянувшись. — Как можно так много болтать? Есть же электронная почта, быстрые сообщения. Ещё один звонок от американца, и я...

Звонок.

— Идите к чёрту, сраные янки! — злостный Кёркленд выполнил своё обещание (бросил трубку) и, весьма довольный собой, согнал Альфреда со стола заклинанием Мерлина «Obrinde, cume mec», которое замечательно отшвырнуло американца едва ли не во двор.

— Опс, кажется, мой президент должен был позвонить тебе в это время, я разве не предупреждал тебя об этом? — Америка бесстрашно вернулся после полёта, потирая ушибленный затылок.

Глаза британца расширились от ужаса, он разбился взглядом о телефон и оторвался ото всей работы сразу.

— Когда это? — он с нарастающей неловкостью почувствовал холодный пот на лбу.

— Вот прямо сейчас, когда ты невежливо бросил трубку.

Х.

– Зачем работал ночью, если такой слабак стал?

– Просто экономил время. Всякое может случиться.

– О чём это ты?

Артур, чтобы избежать нехороших вопросов, отвлёк Америку безотказным способом.

– Давай завтракать в кафе. Готовить лень.

Перелистывал меню Артур с критическим взглядом. Сытно, аппетитно, но... Он знал, что у Америки дома всегда рискуешь оставить что-либо недоеденным, так как сдаёшься под натиском калорий, но это некультурно, да ещё и спасовать перед самим Альфредом! Настроения не было. Кёркленд словно питался собственными мрачными мыслями и криками, которых было множество в шумном городе. Он не хотел с утра наедаться.

Вдруг его затошнит от тряски к вечеру?

Вдруг морская болезнь неожиданно ударит его поддых?

«Кусочки свинины и два яйца — пять баксов». О! Это то, что надо. Два яйца — это как бы два яйца, их особо в объёме не увеличишь».

— Заказываю.

Маленькая официантка приволокла неохватные блюда, которые едва не соскальзывали с её ладоней. Вообще, они походили на грозных приближающихся НЛО, взявших в плен девушку, которую и вели сейчас за руки...

Артур встряхнул головой.

Он смотрел на огромную тарелку перед собой. Да, Америка страна кровожад... многоедная.

Четыре свиных ноги, гора жареной картошки, куча капусты и прочих огурцов, четыре толстых ломтя жареного хлеба и, да, два яйца, но их даже не видно — они буквально погребены нарезкой.

Совершенно небоеспособный, Англия схватил вилку и сравнил себя с этой круглой громадой. Он морально подготавливался к сражению. С едой. Он выговорил: «Спасибо большое, очень большое!» – для официантки, и она оставила их.

– Платим пополам, я надеюсь? – Америка, сложив руки перед собой в замок, сидел, а чистая тарелка с чистой вилкой и ножом скромно лежали в стороне.

Англия не удержался в удивлении и воскликнул:

– Ты уже всё?! – брови его поползли вверх.

– А чего медлить? – Америка догонял, насколько его слова похожи на оправдание. – Ты недавно сказал же, что надо торопиться, чтобы успеть.

– Но я не говорил, что... То есть... Причём здесь ты?

– Ты больше не будешь?

– Э-э...

– Давай я тебе помогу!

Вскоре по возвращению домой Артур прекратил ощущать тяжесть, оставленную завтраком в жутком кафе в физических системах внутри его тела.

«Нас ещё и обсчитали на два бакса...» – Англия умел находить мелочи и злиться на них.

Он сказал Альфреду, что через час и не более сюда в дом заявится Индия собственной персоной. Погостит чуть-чуть: он невольно покорен, вольно вежлив. Он придёт завершить рисунок, оставленный на теле Кёркленда красными нитями, словно брошенными после шитья.

Америка прыснул от смеха, представляя Артура полностью растатуированным. О, сын рок-н-ролла и отец панк-рока, Англия, мог бы ты иметь неразрисованное, незапятнанное громкими надписями или символами тело после того как преодолел в пике прошлые десятилетия живым?

Как минимум у тебя должна быть одна татуировочка, вспомни, ты сам пел о том, что она у тебя ужасно болит.

Где-то... далеко...

Маленькая татуировочка.

Америка отрёкся от этой мысли, по крайней мере, отложил в нижний ящик громоздкого шкафа – Англия ни за что не раскроет сокровенных интимностей-пряностей, пока настолько трезв от предчувствий, знаний, предвидения... и прочих болезней.

Выбросил бы он уже их скорее.

Столкновение верований в этом доме было очевидным и незаметным: Англия, уверенный абсолютно в своей смерти, также абсолютно, как абсолютная монархия правит народом, душевно ополчился против Америки, убеждённого в пользе и непобедимости эффективной работы. В общем, пессимист против оптимиста.

Когда пришёл Индия, никогда не переоблачающийся полностью из национального своего образа и одежд, Америка на первом этаже улавливал запах карри, разрастающийся со второго, на котором встречались ребята. Нет – Америка наблюдал вонь, и она его несколько смущала. Он сменил комфортную полулежачую позу и приподнял притянутое спинкой дивана тело, озадаченный карри-карри-карри-впивающимся-в-ноздри.

«Они там готовят у него в кабинете, что ли? – Америка облизнул пересохшие губы, но это вовсе не от расшевелившегося аппетита. – Почему Британия, мощнейшая колониальная в недавнем прошлом, не в состоянии определиться с назначением комнат! Кабинет – для работы, коридор – для ходьбы, кухня – для готовки!»

Педант порой приходил в гости к привычным эмоциям Джонса, помните, совсем как в том фильме Пиксара про то, что было бы, если бы у чувств были чувства!

Америка также услышал толкования рисунков, когда побрёл на запах, шум и явные острые чертыхания британского акцента.

«У нас с Индией находится общая проблема – внимание английских ушей к акценту... – заметил подкрадывающийся к большой цели Альфред и усмехнулся. – И его, и мой вариант речи, ничто не нравится Англии, потому что он эгоист!»

Толкования рисунков... Не интуитивно понятные, но вполне приемлемые; Альфред заинтересовался, повесив руки и дыхание в дюймах от двери с прибитой к ней шёлком британского флага. Дверь почему-то была открыта, призывая к объятию или вторжению.

– Я нарисую на тебе треугольник, – говорил общий гость размеренно, – как защиту от стихийных бедствий, болезней и беспокойств; множество кривых линий и разнородных завитков; восьмиугольник, обороняющий с севера, юга, востока, запада и смешанных направлений; кнут — чувство собственного достоинства, самообладание, и круги — витки жизни...

Он надолго замолчал, сосредоточенно выводя перечисленное, пока Англия, ни на что не претендуя, попросил:

– А можно мне диск?

– Хватит царствовать, дай развлекаться молодым и сильным – таким как Альфред.

– Я и не мешаю ему...

– Тогда почему ты так упорствовал перед лицом смерти, когда единственным выходом была рука американской помощи?

– Я воспользовался ей в пятидесятых и до сих пор завишу от этого частично. Я отдал огромный долг засранцу только десять лет назад! И чтобы ещё раз впадать в зависимость от его благородства – это не совсем по мне. Положение дел было бедственным, соглашусь, и это сохранило меня, но... Вот опять. – Можно представить, что Индия случаем поцарапал его спину или опрокинул баночку с краской, или британец сам нечаянно дёрнулся, испортив штрих. – И, я думаю, ты стал слишком смелым, Индия.

– Конечно! – тот бросил инструмент на бумагу, которой обложил пол, зацепился за края своей длинноватой футболки и задрал её.

Артур раскрыл рот от возмущения и гнева – тёмный торс страны был испещрён красными дисками.

– Это НЛО?! – сорвалось у восхитившегося полётом Альфреда. Британцы заметили лазутчика и сурово глянули на него, а тот рассмеялся и убежал, захлопнув дверь.

– Любопытный, – вздохнул Артур и отвернулся, в знак покорного ожидания продолжения.

– Я добавлю несколько личных символов. Только для вас. Это эксклюзивно, и..

– Я понял, сколько ты хочешь?

– Двести.

– О, я свободен от вас, а вы от меня, но продолжаете разорять..! – разошёлся Артур – возмущение он позвалял себе охотнее, чем страх.

Всего за пару плавных штрихов он преобразился, и разве что внешне, там, где спрятано под одеждами выносливое тело.

Бесстрашного сгибала бесповоротность и осознание ничтожности, слабости всех его замыслов, всех замыслов Америки, всех их общих стремлений и планов по отдельности. Это был его последний день. Куда уж ему разоряться: он готов был впихнуть в руки индуса всё, что было у него, все-все наличные, все пластиковые карточки и драгоценности, банковские вклады, но он не мог этого сделать. Чтобы Америку не расстраивать такими «подготовлениями к погребению», часть из которых он всё равно успел провернуть незаметно для янки.

Вот так сэр Кёркленд и обложил себя ответственностью перед всеми и со всех сторон.

Во-первых, он заказал новый гроб...

Х.

Здесь уже не было прошлого.

На несколько часов Англия поселился по соседству с множеством кнопок и переключателей внутри лёгкого самолёта.

Альфред сказал, есть то, что поможет ему прийти в себя, унять муки скучного, нетерпеливого ожидания, и куда-то его повёз, на северо-восток.

– Включить главный аккумулятор, включить топливный насос переднего двигателя, запустить передний двигатель! Запустить задний двигатель, – Америка натянул перчатки и много болтал.

Он передвинул оба магнето на старт, стрелки измерительных приборов пробудились и зашевелились.

Артур удобно устраивался в кабине маленькой машины, затягивая привязные ремни.

— Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал пустоту внутри себя? — он решил начать издалека, хотя знал, Америка отнюдь не самый догадливый парень.

— Ты проголодался, брат?

— Что ты... — Артуру почудилась тарелка-монстр, но "брат" оказалось более убийственным для его ушей, нежели съедобная гора для желудка. — Мы же договорились, что для тебя я просто Англия. Что за глупость.

— Мне нравится твоё лицо, когда я тебя так называю, — подмигнул тот. — Почему мы раньше так не делали?

— По-моему, это противоречит твоим национальным интересам.

— Но иногда можно? Мне кажется, это сблизит нас... Бро.

— А-ар! Не надо.

– Привет, Земля, я Скаймастер... – ответил Альфред голосу в наушниках, спокойно наблюдая белые линии предстоящего земного пути через лобовое стекло. – ...Альфа, из восточных ангаров, располагаю информацией о погоде в зоне аэродрома.

Они подрулили к месту взлёта, обозревая всю взлётную полосу.

— А ты заплакал, когда я в первый раз к тебе обратился так, — эти воспоминания вполне убедили Джонса прекратить троллинг, так как его тоже пробрал холод.

— Так всё-таки ответь мне, когда-нибудь чувствовал пустоту внутри себя?

— Ты есть что ли хочешь?! — обречённо спросил Америка, переключая тумблеры и двигая рычаги.

Кёркленд, зная также о тяжести взлёта, вскинул голову:

— Нет, хочу напиться.

Машина рванулась вперед, вдавливая их в спинки сидений.

Джонс потянул штурвал на себя, самолёт задрал нос, и они понеслись ввысь.

Шасси было убрано, закрылки подняты, и со скоростью двести миль в час они готовы врезаться в молочные горы облаков, ну, скачка по ним точно не смогла продолжиться вечно...

— Как у тебя отношения с Индией? — как-то невзначай спросил Англия.

— Нейтрально, — Америка пожал плечами.

— А как с Австралией? — уже более вкрадчиво тот интересовался.

— Да ничего так...

— А с Южной Африкой?

— Ум... К чему это ты? — мистер Джонс отвернулся от вертикальных датчиков и смотрел на британца во все глаза. — Давай не о политике, ладно?

Спирали тумана сползали с кромок стальных синих крыльев.

— Да я не о политике, собственно, я так, просто... Мне интересно, как вы, кхм, общаетесь между собой. Обсуждаете меня, наверное?

— Ты слишком большого о себе мнения. Если хочешь посмеяться над моими знаниями о географии, то делай это в другом месте, или это, может быть, меня даже расстроит. Знаешь, какой я страшный, когда расстроюсь?

Пике выбросило самолёт из молока в холодный небесный океан.

— Опять ты всё неправильно понял! Я задумался, а как вообще бывшие колониями одной страны могут друг с другом общаться?

Альфред замер и с непроницаемым выражением лица, не мигая, смотрел на Артура, всё больше смущающегося под таким взглядом.

— Это был обыкновенный глупый интерес. Забудь, — через несколько секунд вздохнул Артур, мысленно бившийся головой о панель. — Было плохой идеей затрагивать эту...

— А с чего бы это тебя интересует моё общение со Второй Британской Империей? — без капли раздражения или злобы Альфред склонил голову вбок.

— Ну. Вторая и Первая Империи достаточно разные. И я задумался... О, Бога Ради, не врежься в эту гору!

— Какую гору! Я прекрасно вижу всё это небо, и я слежу за всем, но всё равно сообщай мне о любом самолёте, который ты заметишь, хватит бездельничать, и присматривай местечки для аварийной посадки.

– Есть вероятность?.. – взбодрился Кёркленд, оглядывая теперь и небеса, и землю в трёх милях под ним с полынью: всё, что было доступно его внимательному взгляду.

– Всегда есть, вдруг оба мотора сдохнут? – сказал Америка, переводя взгляд с морской глади на пряничные домики и поля.

С приличной высотой обнаруживались скачки оборотов в двигателях, и Джонс таил надежду, что маленькая неисправность отвяжется, если он всего лишь смажет выпускные клапана.

— Я понял — это ты подтолкнул предисловие к рассказу о твоих легендарных путешествиях! – после минутного молчания Альфред прищурился за лётными очками. – А ты мне никогда и не рассказывал о таком, почему?

— Ты ведь ненавидишь мою колониальную политику, — сказал Англия, — Ага. А ещё я руководствуюсь тем принципом, что нечего одной колонии рассказывать о других, — да, он мыслил вслух. А Америка мимо ушей пропускал или же был до ужаса терпелив или очень и очень добр.

— Да, но путешествия — это интересно, — восклицал он. — К тому же, в какие-то моменты просто невероятно думать о том, что, — о! — мой брат — самая большая империя в истории! Великий завоеватель! — Джонс безрассудно опустил штурвал и разводил руками в стороны, изображая какую-то огромную фигуру, чудом не загубив всё высокое путешествие. — А я, знаешь ли, шёл на запад и на запад, потому что куда бы ни глянул — везде ты, да-да, прямо во всех частях света. Хе-хе! Единственное, где тебя не было — запад — и туда я шёл. А всё потому, что потом нос к носу столкнулся с Россией, но не будем портить себе настроение, разговаривая о нём, лучше поведай о чём-нибудь интересном, — Альфред говорил очень быстро, снижал обороты, и двигатель заработал тише. Информации было много, поэтому англичанин уже и забыл, что от него требуется. Ах да, рассказать о чём-то?

— О чём?

— Я думаю, у меня есть функция выбора между девятнадцатым и двадцатым веком. Только давай не о двадцатом, я уже наслышан о том, как ты полмира держал за яи... — не договорил Америка, потому что Кёркленд заткнул ему рот ещё более серьёзным ругательством, но, не сводя глаз с пилота, опускающегося подкручивать тумблер, дабы машина не начала набирать высоту, Англия смягчился.

— На соперничестве с этими ослами строился весь мой жизненный путь, цвёл мой сад и процветала страна, и множество других государств, бывших вместе со мной. И знаешь, зачем мне сдались те полмира, лёгшие под вторую империю? Когда первая пала, я... Я думал, что столь обширные территории помогут мне не просто разбогатеть, а показать, насколько я могущественен, чтобы ты был песчинкой на моём фоне, как на фоне целого пляжа. Чтобы куда бы ты не пошёл, там был бы и я, моя земля. Чтобы всюду, куда ты бы мог взглянуть — за горизонт ли — и там был бы я. А ещё чтобы иметь какую-то власть ещё и над тобой и использовать её в твою же защиту от тех же самых ослов. И чтобы замотаться в делах: столько народу точно заменили бы одного, так я думал. Что ещё ты хочешь услышать и почему?

— Ты круто рассказываешь. Я вот думал, что в Австрии ходят вверх ногами, пока туда не приехал и не понял, что ты мне врал!

— Америка. Ты случаем не путаешь Австрию и Австралию?

— Да неважно, — Джонс нажал на левую сторону, штурвал под его пальцами двинулся на дюйм, и лёгкий самолёт накренился, приготовленный к развороту. — А вот то, как там водяная воронка в другую сторону крутится — это я видел.

— А видел, как меня обматывают в сари и смеются? — странно ухмыльнулся Англия, ненадолго погрузившись в воспоминания.

— Нет... Но сари — это ведь женская одежда?

— Да, — шёпотом таинственно ответил Артур, но Джонс решил не заострять на этом внимания. — Какие-то парни помыли мне руки пару раз, я думал, это они из уважения, правда потом деньги с меня тянули. Но когда мне стали мыть ноги, — покраснел Англия. — Я так смутился.

— Да ладно? Ты — и смутился?

— Да! Я намного скромнее, чем ты думаешь. У африканцев невероятная любовь и привязанность к магии, сколько нового я узнал, ты представить себе не можешь! Наверное, это даже лучше, чем у меня! Я выведал одно заклинание, Вуду, о...

— Англия, — Альфред выравнивал крылья, надавливая на правую часть штурвала. — На сегодня мне хватило магии и аромагии!

— О, извини. О чём ты хочешь услышать?.. Было бы лучше, если бы мы полетели в красочные места, застрявшие в джунглях, тогда я бы всё объяснил и показал. Сейчас тебе будет скучно.

— А ты расскажи, как задницу Франции надирал.

Джонс быстро отыскал альтернативную тему, а Артур окончательно растерялся. Америка... никогда не интересовался такими вещами, или делал вид? Или делает вид сейчас?

— Мы летим в Портленд, так далеко, чтобы поесть твои знаменитые роллы из омаров? — спросил Кёркленд. — Ты действительно пустоголовый. Ты бы лучше заказ сделал, я бы даже стерпел разбросанные коробки от...

— Но ты так аппетитно рассказывал о них утром! И дом я взял с собой, не ссы, он привязан к моему Флайту.

— Только ты можешь стараться так ради еды. И даже нарушать ради неё законы физики...

— Мне особенно нравится, когда ты подкармливаешь меня шоколадкой или мороженым, — Альфред явно перестал его слушать, а Артур стиснул зубы, видя, как заволновались показатели на панели и забарахлил задний двигатель, — ...при этом делая вид, что как бы случайно они оказались у тебя в руках и ты просто не хочешь сам с ними расправиться, — многоречивый американец не терял полуулыбки и приятного тона, правда, сейчас заподозрил себя в способности потерять артурово терпение. — О, извини. Продолжай.

— Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Тараканы убежали?

Вился конец нити, и Артур её уже не поймает, и Альфреду не сделать этого.

Разговор утекал, и слова разбегались сами собой.

— Зачем я тебе? Я создаю для тебя определённые проблемы, — негромко сказал Артур, пересиливая себя. — Ровно как и ты для меня.

— Но как же! Ты... Ты Англия! И наши кровные узы!

— Почему?

— Я не хочу жить в мире, в котором нет тебя. Без тебя не хочу жить, — необычайно серьёзные слова от Америки и для Артура, который аж рот приоткрыл.

— Э-э, — опешил Англия. — Ну ты и эгоист...

Нервные смешки, он не смог их сдержать.

— Это у нас семейное?

— Да.

Да что же я вас обманываю? Конечно, ничего подобного не произошло.

— Почему?

— Я ж на твоей каше сверхдержавой вырос. Наваляй-ка мне при посадке, да побольше.

— Люлей?

— Каши.

— Чёрт. Может, все-таки, люлей?

— Прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как я напомнил, насколько я страшен в расстройстве.

— Я никоим образом не стремился задеть плохое-прошлое, так что давай говорить о хорошем-прошлом, ладушки? — сказал Кёркленд примирительно и на мгновения устало прикрыл глаза. — Лучшее, что было в моей жизни — это маленький и совершенно прекрасный мальчишка с огромными голубыми глазами и неуёмной энергией.

Он совершенно точно пытался прощаться.

— А-англия-я-я... То есть был, а теперь — нет? — теперь Америка едва тянул штурвал на себя.

— Теперь ты стал таким же уродом, как я, — вздохнул Англия.

Они стали спускаться к потру.

— Давай спать сегодня вместе, как раньше?

— В жопе детство заиграло? Америка, это...

Х.

— Это самое нелепое из всего, что я когда-либо делал, — Англия рассеянно перебирал светлые пряди волос Альфреда, который обнаглел положить голову на его грудь. Артура это сердило. Очень.

Ему приходилось почти неподвижно лежать на спине, уставившись в потолок и задерживая дыхание, потому что непривычный груз на нём тоже приподнимался, как и грудная клетка при дыхании. Чёрт, все это чувствовали, когда на твоей груди пристроилась милая зверушка, а ты дышишь медленнее, чтобы не тревожить её, уже засыпающую, своими дыхательными процессами.

— Не преувеличивай. Представь, что я маленький, — отозвался американец, слава богу, не поворачиваясь к Артуру лицом — тот молил, чтобы он либо лежал и не рыпался, либо убрался из этой комнаты вообще. И плевать, что это спальня Альфреда. — Пару веков назад мне разрешалось забираться под твоё одеяло и класть на тебя голову... У тебя такое медленное сердце!

— А какое оно должно быть у погибающей страны? — усмехнулся Англия.

— Наверное, быстрое и отчаянное. Паникующее.

— Альфред. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что такое английская сдержанность, и не делай вид, что...

— Да ладно? — Альфред поёрзал и приложил ухо к рёбрам под пижамой Кёркленда так, чтобы было лучше слышно.

Артур весь напрягся, вытягиваясь, как струнка. Он не понимал, как до сих пор всё это терпит.

— Нет уж, слезь, отодвинься, — потребовал Кёркленд, так как ждал, что братец сам отползёт на свою половину кровати — разграничили её уже. — Мне и так жарко, ещё ты тяжёлый, слезай! Я не смогу уснуть, пока не буду уверен, что ты не ударишь меня во сне или не раздавишь, или... Америка? — он понял, что зря распинался.

Джонс только посапывал в ответ, а тяжесть его руки и головы равномерно увеличивалась и уменьшалась, когда он дышал.

— О, нет, я не поверю, что ты уснул. Ты сейчас же должен заныть, чтобы я, я! не засыпал раньше тебя!

Отдыхать на его груди было всё равно что на бурной прибрежной волне, и Альфред фыркнул.

Х.

Первое, что почувствовал Артур, прийдя в сознание утренней реальности — горячая кожа, прислонившаяся к его носу. Вернее, это он уткнулся лицом в плечо Америки. Зелёные глаза распахнулись.

Англия ощутил, как сердце готово разбить рёбра своим сумасшедшим ходом. Он вскочил на ноги, как ошпаренный, будто под одеялом притаился настоящий тигр! Или голый Франция.

Дыхание у него сходило с ума, Артур трепетал и задыхался.

— Англия... — Альфред завозился, просыпаясь, прищурился и сонно сосредоточился на его смятении и расширенных зрачках.

Зрачки, видите ли, увеличиваются в размере не столько от обожания, сколько от страданий.

Англия взглотнул, щёки его вспыхнули, и он смотрел в глаза Альфреду не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова.

— Что с тобой? — Америка сел на кровати, а Кёркленд опустил голову и сжал кулаки.

— Ах, я... Ах-ах, — тяжело дышал он и схватился за горло. А взгляд такой растерянный.

Альфред напряжённо сжал пальцами простынь. Хотелось дотронуться до руки Англии, хотя бы для того, чтобы измерить пульс, но Кёркленд ударил тянущуюся к нему ладонь, разгневавшись.

— Уходи! — потребовал он, почти процедил сквозь зубы. Дыхание ещё более участилось — стране не хватало воздуха.

— Уже началось?! — дошло до Америки страшное, и сердце заволновалось — Великобритания сейчас тонет, а Артур, естественно, чувствует это всё на себе. Ему должно быть очень и очень плохо.

— Ха-ха-ха... Нет, как же, нача... — Англия засмеялся, тихо, но безумно, безучастно. Глаза стали стеклянными. — А-а-а!

Теперь он завопил нечеловеческим голосом и сгибается пополам, вцепившись в себя обеими руками.

«Надо что-то делать!» — Джонс не мог так просто сидеть и смотреть на терзания Англии.

— А-а-а! Бл..ть! — буквально выл старший, впадая в истерику. — А-а-а! Н-н...

У Альфреда от такого крика трещало в ушах, но это не помешало ему схватить Артура и сжать, но тот вырывался из тисков — его ещё и затрясло.

«Это как конвульсии», — американец уже видел подобное.

— Ах... А-а! — Кёркленд рыдал и кричал куда-то в плечо младшему, так уж тот его обнял, что повернуть голову невозможно.

Америка чувствовал, как в него больно вцепляются цепкие ногти, а Артур воет и продолжает задыхаться.

Это было больше похоже на крики от невыносимой боли, но Джонс не мог ничего сделать, только сжимать брата в объятиях, даже говорить что-либо рыдающему бесполезно.

Х.

— Что мы будем делать, когда Это начнётся? Ты во время потопа будешь уже у меня, но тебе точно должно стать плохо, так ведь?

— Да. Я об этом думал. Когда я стану вести себя... странно, просто оставь меня и уберись подальше.

— Разве я не могу как-то помочь?

— Не пробуй пичкать меня таблетками или успокоительным, это ничего не изменит.

— А если твоё сердце остановится?

— Как остановится, так и снова заработает. Слышал, оставь меня, когда это случится. Я должен один...

— А ты меня не выгонишь, не сможешь!

— Пожалуйста, послушайся. Или я тебя прокляну в порыве и будешь вечно блевать при виде... Хм. Меня?


End file.
